I'll Be There For You
by whenhazelmetemerald33
Summary: Caught in the war, Lily and James are dead scared of doing anything. They desperately want the war to end. Lily has a secret and when she was just about to tell him what it was he blows up at her and she walks out. Will they get together or will they stay separated? AU. JP/LE, SB/OC, RL/NT
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Hahahahaha! you think it's mine? Ha *clears throat* Okay, I'll say it, I don't want to but i will. *in very very soft tone* Not Mine!

Prologue

The war was brewing out there and the Order of the Phoenix had lost a fair share of their members as they faced their end from a death eater's wand. The Order of the phoenix headquarters was crowded that particular day as they gathered around again to mourn the death of another member. Marlene McKinnon was heartlessly raped and killed by none another than the Dark Lord himself. The one thing he hated more than muggleborns were purebloods who didn't support his cause. He had abducted Marlene when she was returning from the departmental store and had asked her to join his group of death eaters but she had harshly refused. He rolled his eyes as she got a good view of his red pupils and he muttered the curse he loved using more than anything else. Avada Kedavara.

Her body was found in Hogsmeade on the road to Hogshead. She was later draped in a black cloth and was brought to the Godric's Hollow graveyard and was buried there. Lily and James had gone to the funeral and had returned to the head quarters with doleful eyes and a heavy heart, pretty much how they felt most of the time. After the gathering and a deep discussion about their next mission, which James had volunteered to lead, Lily and James headed back to their apartment.

Lily sighed as she removed her coat and placed it on the chair and dropped on it tired.

James went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face and wiped his eyes as his looked at himself at the mirror.

"James," Lily called out softly "What do you want for dinner, honey?"

"Nothing" he muttered darkly as he wanted to be left alone.

"But you haven't had anything since lunch." She said carefully hoping he wouldn't react in a bad way.

For the past few weeks he has been acting really weird and he couldn't bear to see so many people who he knew, who he grew up with, who he went to school with, dying. Marlene McKinnon was his neighbor and he knew her since he was a child. She was his best friend till she went off to Hogwarts two years before him. They weren't as close as they were when they were kids but he still cared about his childhood friend. Looking at her face lifeless was a wakeup call, as his brain flashed images of Lily or Sirius or Remus in that coffin. He wouldn't be able to live if he ever lost one of those people and he would carry a void in his heart forever if he did. He made these images go away as he concentrated on their next mission for Peter Pettigrew to go as their spy to the death eaters.

"James," she said in a patronizing tone "Come on I'll set up something for us."

"No, Lily," he said as anger threading in his words. "I do not want to eat anything now."

"James," she said again not knowing how to continue. "Come out and have something. You look very tired and weak, honey. Eat something and you'll feel better."

"I said I don't want anything Lily," he said sharply

She sighed and reached his shoulder as he faced the mirror. He could see the fear in her eyes and it broke his heart that she was feeling that because of him. He immediately turned around and looked into her beautiful orbs of emerald green as she bore into his hazel.

"Please?" she said her voice breaking as tears swelled up in her eyes.

James sighed and said "Fine" he said softly as she blinked her tears away.

They went to their kitchen counter and Lily looked into her almost empty racks. She picked out few boxes and was reading the labels as she went to the stove to cook their dinner. James sat on the counter with the hands on his head his eyes closed and his glasses hanging off on his hand.

After twenty minutes or so, a heavy cheese scent filled their nostrils as she brought it from the stove to James' plate.

"James," she said softly again "Do you want some pasta?"

He lifted his head with a sleepy eye and he rubbed it with his thumbs. He pulled the plate towards himself and started to pick the food on the plate.

Lily set up a plate for herself as she sat across him. She has been pregnant for three months and she has known it for a month. Every time she tried to bring it up, something or the other comes up or James is simply in a bad mood. She didn't know how to approach him or tell him about it. She noted to herself that she should ask about this to Molly Weasley who has already had five children and pregnant with the sixth one. The only thing that was worth listening to nowadays was her countless stories about her five boys who always manage to bring the roof down.

Lily cleared her throat as she observed James looking lost and staring at the food.

"James?" she called and he didn't respond. "James," she said once more loudly and broke out of his reverie and looked at her.

"Do you like it?" she asked tentatively

He grunted and nodded as he continued picking on his food.

"Have you thought about the future James?" she asked thoughtfully.

"What is there to think about?" he asked grumpily

"The good stuff, when the war is over and when he is dead." She said carefully observing his reaction.

"No," he said hopelessly "Every time I think about the war I can only picture myself getting killed." He said removing his glasses and resting his head on his hand again.

"Don't say that!" she wallowed as tears stung her eyes "I can't imagine a life without you." She said quietly. "It breaks me on the inside, James, every time you talk like there is no hope, every time you think of the bad things happening to other people, every time you are angry and you break stuff around the house and every time you-"she hiccoughed as she bit back her tears "every time you don't even look at me properly." She said boring her eyes into his.

James sighed exasperatedly as he once again recalled the events of today. "What so you expect me to do?"

"Act normally," she said in a high pitch and cleared her voice "Act normally, smile once in a while, be thankful that the rest of us alive. Don't brood all the time James."

"Do you think I want to act like this?" he asked her as his temper got to the best of him. "Do you think I don't want to think of my future, our future?" he corrected "I can't do anything but brood as I see the people I love die, day after day. You may not know many of them so it doesn't affect you as it affects me but I couldn't stand myself as I saw Marlene's face disappear into the coffin! It was like hell, Lily, hell! My hell is the place where I am lonely without anyone."

"But, don't you think you could relish the time when you are actually with them and not brood just because they are gone." She said in a heated whisper

"And feel bloody hopeless that they are not here to create more memories." He raised his voice

"Just because one person is dead, doesn't mean that everyone around you is dead James" her temper too getting to the best of her.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" he bellowed "I have enough images in my head of you or Sirius or anybody else dropping dead! She was my friend Lily! I have known her forever!"

"I know James," she said "But what can we do now? She is gone. She won't be coming back, deal with it. You have been acting like this ever since we join the order and it has been two bloody years since you acted normally. You always ready to jump into someone's skin, always barking at your friends and you don't even kiss me properly unless you are drunk to forget your sorrows" she said her voice sounding deeply hurt and the tears she had been blinking flowed down her cheeks.

"Ow, now you open your water works because I don't kiss you?" he said angrily "People are dying Lily! I don't want them to but they are. I am trying to deal with it. Can't you even give me time to get over my friend's death?"

"That is the only thing you do James" she said "Sometimes you are too busy playing the hero that you forget about the one person who is waiting for you at home. I used to come home from the Ministry and find flowers but when I come back now you are always busy writing someone a letter or brooding over someone's death or sometimes you are just not there. You don't turn up the whole night sometimes and I worry the hell out debating whether you are alive or not!"

"I can't help it Lily, I have to be there." He screamed

"Yah," she agreed hurt "Just can't be there for me." More tears caressed her face.

"That's not how it works, Lily" he said in a cautious tone

An owl flew in to their living room. Both gazed at the beautiful white owl but refused to move. They looked at each other again. Lily broke her gaze with James and went to the bird and plucked the letter off its beak. She slowly opened the letter giving James and uncertain look.

She slowly opened the letter fearing what news it was holding. Her worried, worn out eyes grew into a huge frown as creases appeared on her forehead. She read the whole thing as she gasped and bit back a sob, but she wasn't able to contain it in herself and started to shake as tears cascaded her face.

James frowned as he took the letter from her. Her best friend Holly had died in a death eater attack. He felt something swelling inside of him. She shook standing next to him and poured out her tears.

'Hypocrite' he thought angrily. She caught James' hand and broke down as she sat on the sofa with a soft thud.

James stood there motionlessly and let go of her hand. He sat down next to her, not offering a word of comfort or a hug of reassurance.

"It's okay when you do it, is it?" he muttered

She was still crying into her hands and was too broken to fight with him anymore.

"It's okay when you do it is it?" he said again loudly.

She looked up from her hand and looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What?"

"Its okay when you do it, is it?" he repeated

"What did I do?" she demanded in a nasal voice.

"Break down and cry!" he said in one blow "It's okay for you to cry for your friend but I can't?"

"James," she said angrily "You know that's not what I meant"

"What did you mean Lily?" he said accusingly "When you said 'don't brood over dead people', oh please! Do enlighten me Lily!"

"I didn't mean that-"she broke off as fresh tears descended down her face

"What else?" he demanded

"I don't want to talk about it," she refused to meet his eye

"Oh, when things get tough, you don't want to talk about it!" he screamed and got off the couch and started walking up and down the length of the couch.

"You're scaring me, James" as she looked at him with her eyes wide open with fear.

"Oh, you think this is scary," he turned around and looked at her "Try living in fear every day. Every day I wake up in doubt whether I would come back alive or not or whether we are going to lose more members or whether someone is going to get hurt. And you!" he pointed at her. "Where do I even get started?" Lily looked at him, hurt "You go off gallivanting with that friend of yours for her wedding! Is she crazy getting married in the middle of the war? You went to shops in the Knockturn Alley. You know what death eaters do when they get their hands on a girl. They rip you and shred you to pieces. I followed you to many places or either Sirius or Remus was in patrol duty. Do you have any idea how stressful it is to keep an eye on you always just so that you don't get into trouble?"

James was breathing hard and he turned away from her and looked at the window just realizing what he had blurted out without his knowledge.

These words were like a thunderclap to her. She never knew that James had an eye on her always. Now it struck her why she was always bumping into one of the marauders at all times, because if she had known she wouldn't have agreed to it at all.

She didn't know what to think, what to say or just keep quite. Instead she took a rash decision.

"Okay James" she said finally as he still faced the window with a broken voice "I won't be a much of a burden anymore." She said rashly as she dashed to their room.

"Lily," he called out weakly and followed her "you are not a burden Lily" he said placing a hand on his head "Why do you have to be so god damn difficult?" he muttered

She threw her clothes and few of her possessions inside her duffel bag and packed her things. "I think we need a break James. We need to think about the war, think about the future and mainly think about" she choked "us"

She walked out of their bedroom door and James followed her outside to their apartment door.

"Lily, please listen," he said hastily but she apparated with a sad smile. "Lily," he said weakly as tears poured out of his eyes "I love you."


	2. I will bring him to you : LE

**Disclaimer : I am not English, I am not blonde, I am not a millionaire, I didn't create Harry Potter, cuz if i did I would have made Slughorn say 'Parry Hotter' instead of 'Parry Otter' when he was drunk...**

**A/N: Of all things I wanted to change that?! **

Chapter 1

Three years later.

James had lost all contacts with Lily and he never found out about her or her whereabouts. It scared the hell out of him when he didn't find her in her parents' house or at her sister's house or with any of her friends. He had gone crazy over the few years not knowing what to do or what to think. After a certain point he had just lost hope and fully concentrated on his job. Every day he went to the empty bed which used to be occupied by Lily offering him some sort of comfort during these sad times. People often found dead bodies lying on the street or levitating in the air and every time his breadth would be stuck in his throat to go over and investigate. He would close his eyes and think of the red hair beauty whose eyes twinkled with laughter as she threw back her head. Sometimes he is just so desperate to find Lily because he was miserable without her but sometimes he doesn't want to find afraid whether she wouldn't come back in one piece. In his head she was safe in some faraway place, happy.

A little did he know when his assistant knocked his door…

Lily Evans was sitting in the patio of her little apartment in Paris. She sipped her afternoon tea as she saw the sun disappear in the horizon. She turned around as she heard the door open. It was 6 o'clock then as she turned around to look at the most precious gift of her life. Harry James Potter.

"Mummy!" he said with glee and the two-year old toddler ran to his mother and hugged her legs. She placed the tea cup on the table and tried to hug the toddler. She pulled him from the warm embrace and looked at his face. He was the splitting image of his father, her love, James Potter. She didn't even have the heart to give him her surname. She wanted so badly to go back to England and find her love but the war brewing outside scared her and she was afraid that Harry would be hurt.

"Harry!" she said lovingly to her son "Did you and Phoebe have fun?"

"Fun?" said her tall blonde veela friend "Fun? 'e was creathing havoc in thee day care" she said with a heavy French accent as she let go the little toddler and placed the keys on the table. "I couldn't control 'eem and 'e was going nuts every time I called the other Harry, Harry. 'Ow else can I call the other 'Arry? Thank goodness 'e doesn't know 'eenglish." She said rolling her eyes. Lily smiled fondly at her son. "Eet doesn't even end 'ere." She started to tick it off her fingers. "'e turned a girl's 'air bleue. Oh, Mon Dieu! He chased away the post man and he managed to disappear all the food!"

"Pheobs!" said Lily she said stopping her and smiled brightly at her, as Harry causing trouble was nothing new for her. "Thanks for dropping Harry home. Say thank you Harry."

"Thank you, Phoebe" he said happily as he dragged the 'phe' part of Phoebe.

"You aar welcome." She said with a small smile. "Oh, well, I better be going 'ome, Roger said he will call me. I am so excited!"

Lily laughed as her friend went to the door. "Call me and tell me everything!"

"Oooh yes," she rolled her eyes playfully

"On a second thought," she said thinking what sort of information Phoebe was capable of giving. "Maybe not"

"I weel tell eu evary-thing." She said catching the door frame "After aal I made a promise. See you tomorrow Harry!"

"Bye Phoebe" he called out merrily

"Au revoir Lily!" she called out as she walked to the stairs.

"Bye Phoebs!" she called out and she closed the door behind her. She turned to look at Harry "hmmm" she said as she looked at him mock sternly "I heard you caused a lot of trouble today. What did I tell you about causing trouble?"

"Not be a dist-rub-bance?" he said smartly with a small smile which reached his beautiful emerald green eyes. The only thing he inherited from his mother.

"Right!" she said smiling, surprised how she could never get angry at him even though she spent six years scolding the same face which belonged to his father.

"Now," she said lifting him and placing on the kitchen counter "What do you want for dinner" she asked him playfully as she took out few boxes.

"Candy!" he said lifting his hands up in the air.

"No," she said sternly "No candy today, you had some in the morning." She said as turned on the stove.

"But, it is soooo tasty" he said with an innocent smile which she swore to god, looked just like James'.

"You can't have tasty stuff all the time" she said dragging 'all'. "Sometimes we have to eat healthy stuff like beans, carrot and spinach" she went of listing as she poured something inside the pan.

"But I don't wanna eat heaw-lthy stuff!" he whined "It's yicky!" he made a face and shuddered.

She just shook her head and rolled her eyes at her petulant child.

"So, tell me, what happened in the day care today?" she asked as she returned to her cooking. He went to the day care run by Phoebe who lived two floors under theirs and she took him there every day when Lily had to go to work.

Harry started to explain what happened in his day care that day and reciting everything he learned and what all he played with whom and what he drew. He stretched his hands and wiggled his legs off the counter as he told her story after story. It amazed her how much a two year could do when in company with his peers in an 8 to 10 hours time period.

After she finished cooking the pot roast she laid it down on the plate for herself and a very little piece for him and mixed up his cereal, his actual dinner. After a small thought she abandoned her dinner, picked up his plate and started to feed him. She was glad that he was seated on the counter or else he would be running around the house and Lily had to chase him to feed him.

Amidst the dinner, Harry's stories, spilling food and creating a ruckus, he asked "Mummy,"

"Yes Harry," she said with an exasperated sigh as she scrubbed her rug.

"What is yu-ar name?" he asked seriously

She got up from kneeling down, kept her hands on her hips and blew a strand of hair away from her face. "Don't you know my naaame, Harry?"

He looked at her with innocent eyes and shook his head confirming a no.

"Harry?" she warned him pointing a finger at him and wondering why people do that went they are angry with their kids.

"Muuuum" he whined "Tell yu-ar name" he said loudly

"Okay, okay" she said trying to calm him down "I am Lily Evans, Harry"

"What is my name?" he asked back at her

Lily rolled her eyes not removing her hand off her hips. "Harry Potter."

"Why we have differwent last names?" he asked her innocently "Ricky's mummy has same la-wst naaaame as him."

Lily was dumbstruck not knowing how to answer that question. She knew that some day he would ask her about his father, or why he didn't have two parents. She was ready for all those questions but somehow she didn't know what to say.

She kept opening and closing her mouth as though she was a fish out of water.

"Mummy?" he called her

She still stared at him wide eyed thinking how to answer him but somehow words failed Lily for the first time of her life. She had a reputation for retorting, she had an answer for everything. But somehow she didn't know where to start with this one question.

"It doewn't matter." he said shrugging it off and swung his legs back and forth. She stared at him still shocked and thinking of a way to answer his question. "I call him Yicky Ricky" he said and cackled at his own joke.

"You shouldn't call him that." She said finally breaking out of her reverie.

"Oh yes I ca-wn!" he said thinking "Yu-ar name is Lily" he said and Lily visibly flinched whether he would ask her more questions on this topic.

"You better not be, thinking of a name for me" she said warning him and shook her head. "If you behave and be a good boy I will give you some candy for dessert tomorrow."

"Yippee" he said in joy "I want acid pops! No shaw-ring wid Yicky Ricky-"

"Don't call him that!" she said trying to be strict and failing miserably "If you do," she stretched her sentence and wiggled her fingers in front of his eyes "Then, tickle fingers will attack you!" she said and tickled him on his neck and hips. He giggled and tossed and turned to get his mother to stop as his laughter rang in her ears as the most soothing music in the world.

After a few minutes, she finally let go of him and looked at him as he still wore a huge smile on his face. She put on a huge smile on her face as she ushered him into the bathroom so that he could brush his teeth.

Making him brush his teeth was no walk in the park. After putting up a huge fight with him involving toothpaste, floor and a lot of chasing, she tucked him into his bed as he yawned opening his small mouth wide.

She kissed him on the forehead and pushed his hair from his face.

"Mum?" he asked in a sleepy tone.

"What is it honey?" she asked him softly

"Doesn't my daddy love you?"

"What?" she felt the muscles in her body tighten

"Caleb saaaid that daddies down't stay if they do-wn't like mummies." He said "Does he hate me too?"

Tears sprung to her eyes as she ran her hands through his messy hair and looked at him lovingly "No, he loved me and I am pretty sure he will love you too."

"He will?" he said hope brimming inside him. "I want to see him."

"Someday you will," she said dreamily and kissed him on his cheek and went to the door and switched off the lights. "Sweet dreams honey."

He yawned and tossed in his bed as his face faced the pillow, just the way James used to sleep. She wiped the lone tear on her face as she retired to her bed.

"James," she whispered as she stared at the ceiling "I will bring Harry to you as soon as the war is over." She promised to herself and James.

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed- errew and pirate-princess. Thank you to all those silent readers and those who added me to their alert list.**


	3. I came here instead : JP

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my precious and silent readers but it would be nice to get reviews. A big thanks to the people who added me to their alert list and favorites.. You guys rock!**

Chapter 2

"Morning sleepy head!" she rang as she shook her sleeping son gently. He got up and rubbed his eyes with his fingers so adorably that she wanted to lift him up and pinch his cheek so hard like her aunt used to do on her birthdays or Christmas.

"Will daddy come today?" he asked at he removed his hands from his eyes and Lily took a deep breath.

"Well, you know what?" she said finally getting used to the fact that he was asking her questions about James and she had to answer them.

"What?" he asked

"One day," she said "We will go over to his house and surprise him" she said "Don't you love surprises?"

He nodded his head getting excited at the prospect of meeting his father. "Then he will be so surprised he'll hug me and teach footy-ball!"

She laughed at her sons assumptions "It's football and I don't think he will know anything about football" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"He doe-wsn't?" he said getting at little disappointed "I don't wanna meet him" he made a grumpy face.

"But he will teach this other game which he played in school." She said trying to pacify him

"I don't wanna lea-wern another gaaime. I wanna learn football" he said grumpily and crossed his arms across his chest.

She sighed dramatically and turned to look at the window "I guess you don't want to learn about the new game," she sighed once again for a dramatic effect "I thought kids like new games, especially ones in which you could," she shrugged "fly"

"Fuyoi?" his eyes opened as wide as saucers.

"Yes," she said "Your father used to play this game called quidditch where he flew on a broomstick."

"He can fuyoi?" he asked getting excited again and Lily liked where it was going

"Yup!" she popped the 'p' "He was the captain of the team too" she said fondly remembering the James who used to fly around the pitch without a care in the world, wearing a lopsided grin and wolf whistling every time she walked by.

"Can we go to-wday?" he said with impatience

"No, I am afraid it is not the right time yet."

"When is wight time den?" he asked

"Well, it is the right time to get out of your bed and take a bath" she said tactfully avoiding the question

The smile disappeared and appeared as he slipped off his small bed and ran away.

"Harry!" she called out as she chased him. "I don't need to work out all thanks to him" she muttered under her breadth.

After Harry was ready, Lily walked him out of the door as she locked her door in the muggle way.

"Lily!" a voice of her neighbor called

"Bonjour Monsieur Bérégovoy" she called out as her 70 year old neighbor door at his door with all his belongings packed in a suitcase and a coat hanging on his arms. Café

"Ah," he said "Just the person I wanted to meet. I am going out of town for a couple of weeks, Lily" She frowned as though asking 'Why?' "My mother has passed and I have to be there regarding some problem with her wealth."

"Oh," she said

"I think most probably I will return in a month or so, till then can you collect my post for me?" he asked her

"Sure, Monsieur Bérégovoy" she said with a charming smile "Anything for you. Harry say bye to Monsieur Bérégovoy "

"Bye Monsieur Bérégovoy!" he said happily

The old man chuckled as wrinkles appeared around his beautiful blue eyes and he ruffled his already messy hair "Bye Bye Harry, I will miss you" he said "And you too." He said looking at Lily and hugged her.

Harry had gone to his day care with Phoebe that day and Lily had returned to the French Ministry of Magic as she worked in Law Enforcement Department. All she had to do was find out if any under aged wizard/witch was doing magic or performing magic in front of a muggle or any of the deal breakers.

"Hello, Lily" greeted her colleague in a slight Indian accent. She greeted back in French and sat in her cubicle in front of a pile of papers concerning hearings and clearances.

She sighed and turned to her work.

After a tiring day at the Ministry she came back home to her empty apartment. It was 5.30 and Harry would be home in an half an hour's time.

She quickly did the chores around the house and thanks to her wand her apartment was clean without a speck of dust.

She saw the doorknob twist and Phoebe and a screaming Harry entered. He ran around the house and around her twice making a 'Whoosh' noise.

"What's that all about?" she asked Phoebe

"I don't know," she said shrugging "He 'as been 'whooshing' all day and said some-theeng about flying." She went closer to Lily and whispered "I know that 'e is magical but not aal of 'em are, Lily. You have to conthrol 'im" she said shaking her head.

Lily sighed exasperatedly and nodded her head.

"I'll be off, now" announced Phoebe and walked to the door. "Bye 'Arry, bye Lily" she said as she walked out

"Bye" Lily called out as she closed the door behind her. "Harry," she called him as he ran around the couch and all around the living room. "Harry," she called him as he paid no heed and went to the kitchen. "Harry!" she said sternly.

He stopped and looked at her with his mouth still open like he was making the noise.

"Come here" she said as she said down on her couch.

He slowly walked towards her "I diwn't cause aaaany tro-wuble today" he said shaking his head in denial "I only called him Yicky Ricky tu-wice" after counting he showed up three fingers as he came closer.

She broke out into a grin and kissed his fingers and folded one finger and proudly displaying two "This is two" she said and he looked at his fingers thoughtfully. "And what were you doing at the day care making 'whooshing' noises?"

"You said daddy teeech that- that-" he made his hands go like an airplane "fuyoing game."

Lily sighed and looked at him lovingly "Know what?"

"What?" his green eyes popped

"I am going to tell you a secret" she said and brought her finger to her mouth and said "Shhh!"

He mimicked her actions and made the same noise. "What?"

"But you have to promise me not to tell it to anybody."

"Not ewen Yicky Ricky?"

"Nope, not even Yicky Ricky- I mean Ricky" she said scolding herself mentally

He giggled at her slip and laughed in the most melodic tune known to all of mankind.

"Okay" he agreed reluctantly "I won't tell Ricky."

"Good boy!" she said ruffling his hair slightly reminding her of Sirius Black, one of very few people she would trust her life with. "The thing is you can't tell anybody about the flying game or that your father can play that game."

"No one" he asked her reassurance

"No one," she said "And you shouldn't talk to anyone about the game or your father. It's something between us, okay?"

"Okay" he sighed "When will I see him?"

"Soon enough" she replied guiltily as she knew that it was wrong to hide James from Harry and Harry from James. But she didn't have another choice.

"I can't tell it to Ricky?" he asked once more

"Nope, that's why it is called a secret silly!" she said laughing at her sons abilities to keep a secret, which was just as bad as James who blurted out everything, I mean everything, from first dates to my biggest scare to Sirius or Remus. And Sirius being Sirius he would wear a pointed hat, black robes and pounce on her like a dementor. Dementor is her biggest fear.

"Hey!" he said as though an idea clicked in his mind "Silly Lily!"

"What?!" she exclaimed

"I named everyone today," he said proudly "Messy Jesse, weak knee Tony, Bumble bee Phoebe," he went on listing rhyming names in a sing song voice.

"Harry, what did I tell you about naming people like that?" she said wondering where her son was listening to her or not. "Harry you are in so much trouble"

He stopped listing and looked at her for a second and started to run. Lily got off the couch as quickly as possible and chased him around the house. He got on top of the couch and then jumped on the table. "Harry!" she called out as she followed him "Not on the table!" she said merrily unable to get annoyed with him.

He ran to the kitchen and he looked for a way out but he was trapped as she came inside the kitchen blocking the way out. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed as she happily scooped up her son and lifted him to the couch.

His tiny hands reached her neck as he tried to tickle like she had done to him the day before. She burst into a fit of giggles. Even though she could have stopped him she let him tickle her loving the feeling of making her son happy.

The door bell rang and Harry stopped tickling her. They both looked at the door. She didn't think anyone could come to her house this late. She kept her wand ready, which she rarely ever took out afraid that he will find out magic fully and blurt it to everyone. Her smiled slipped off her face.

The doorbell rang again and she carefully looked through the peep hole to find a dark, tall, figure wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans. He was turned away from the door and looked at the stairs.

Her stomach did a flip flop as she recognized that messy jet black hair, the one which haunted her dreams and the one he had passed on to her son.

She opened the door and James turned to meet her.

"James!" she breathed as her emerald eyes fell into hazel.

**A/N: thanks to my wonderful reviewers -**

**My Thunder**  
**JessandDarcy**  
**NatalieLovesCookies**  
**pirate-princess1**


	4. How did you find me? :LE

**Disclaimer: I may forget sometimes, like the last chapter but don't ever forget that i don't have blonde hair and i don't live in England, so unfortunately that means Harry Potter is not mine... Sigh...**

**A/N: Hey there dearies! Love you all so much for reviewing and this chappie is in James' POV. **

His assistant was fresh out of Hogwarts and he had only one job, follow James around and James didn't need any assistance. James had refused the offer of a partner when Moody insisted as he former partner Fabien died in the most tragic way and he had to flee leaving his dead body in the Lestrange manor in order to save himself from the death eaters.

He had refused even his assistant but he just couldn't help but his old ways of misusing power resurface. Vineet Patil, his assistant. He was never included in any missions, he was mostly the brain power behind their mission and he never came onto the battlefield even though he very badly wanted to. Every time James left for a mission he would cunningly leave him out, not that he didn't like him or anything, he didn't want an innocent, fresh teenager die without knowing what was coming. He couldn't help it, Vineet was a 5'10", tanned, lanky boy who would spit out ingredients of different portions or identify very old, not so commonly available objects and other spells no one's even heard off. He even created his own potions for healing. Why such a person wanted to fight a battle when he was perfectly fit for brainwork behind every mission was beyond him.

"James!" he called out as James was sitting in the head quarters having some tea. James threw him an authoritative look. "Sorry, Mr. Potter" he said. Clearly it wasn't the case yesterday when they were completely drunk, out in the club to celebrate Sirius' birthday. He insisted that he would call him James.

"What is it Vineet?" he asked sipping his coffee casually because whenever he would come in like that he would usually announce something like 'I found out about a new potion which…" James never listened to him more than that.

"I have some great news, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't scold me" he said hurriedly

"If it is about the dreamless potion or something" James said placing the teas cup on the table next to him. "I don't want to know"

"No!" he said and looked at his hands uncertainly "You shouldn't scold me."

"For the last time, Vineet," James said impatiently "I don't care if you ran out of the very expensive beoazar. Go ask Dumbledore and don't bug me."

"No, it's not that!" he said quickly. "That day when you came back from the Griffin's hollow completely wasted and I took you home" He hesitated

"Yah?" James prompted

"You actually told me about your girlfriend and showed me pictures of her." He continued slowly trying to decipher James' reaction. "Was her name Lily Evans?"

"Yah, so?" he gulped as he stared into his assistant's dark brown eyes. He didn't want to know the information but he couldn't help as his ears perked up just listening to her name.

"Well, my sister works in the French Ministry of Magic and they just had a ball celebrating their 175th year in Paris two weeks ago and she sent me pictures." He rattled as James turned highly impatient.

"Get to the point, Vineet." He said had he clenched his fists

"Well, actually," said Vineet getting uncomfortable and then reach inside his coat and took out a photograph. "I was just wondering if this was her." He said simply showing him a picture of two women who were standing next to the French Minister of Magic as they smiled at the photo. One had long black hair which reached her waist, dark brown eyes which resembled her brother's but he completely ignored the dark eyed beauty and stared at those wonderful green eyes which were filled with pride as she stood next to the Minister.

"Lily!" he muttered

"Ah," said Vineet smartly "I knew it was her." He shook his head thinking about his accomplishment.

"Where is she?" he asked him immediately

"I don't know somewhere in France," he shrugged. James gave him a look which said 'I-already-figured-that-much-out-by-myself'

"Owl your sister now!" he said and grabbed the picture before Vineet could lay his hands on the picture and walked to Moody's so called office.

Vineet sighed and wrote a letter to his sister asking for her address explaining that it was a very important 'Order business'.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

The next day he walked into James' office and said "My sister sent her address" he said in one blow holding her letter in his hand.

He grabbed the letter and walked out saying "Well, you can take your well deserved break for a few days. I'll be back soon. I have talked to Moody and I will be going to France. Owl me to Lily's address if you need me."

He left without a second look. Vineet looked at him with an open mouth and then looked at his office. He gave a self satisfied grunt as he sat on James' chair feeling good, hoping he would also go out on missions having an assistant like himself.

James came rushing back and opened his drawer. Vineet was taken aback but he still remained on his chair but James was too happy to notice. He made a mess of his letters and encrypted codes as he went through his drawer. He kneeled down to look under his desk as he reached for something under it. Vineet moved the chair, but still sitting on it nevertheless as he watched him reach for a black velvet box. He brushed the dust off it and got up.

James looked at him and grinned and hugged him. "Thanks man! It's been three years!" he said with a hint of desperation in his voice. He then ran out of his office and apparated outside. Vineet was still sitting there shocked. No, he was shocked when James didn't tell anything when he sat on his chair. James hugging him was definitely a dream.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

James took a muggle transport to France as he knew all floo networks and Portkeys were being watched. He didn't want anybody to know that Lily lived in France. He sat on the train and read Vineet's sister's letter.

_Vineet Nikumb Patil!_

_How many times have I told you, not to use phrases like 'Order-business'? I know you are working for a good cause and I really can't imagine the living in London as I went to Beauxbatons. You-know-who is also infiltrating the French Ministry. If you only knew how much the French Ministry is scared. Our minister survived Grindelwald and we believe we can survive this war also. _

_Anyway, why are you asking Lily's address? I assure you that she is not a death eater. She is the sweetest person I know. Whatever you are doing with Lily Evans' case don't judge her that easily. I don't know her exact address but it goes something like…_

_P.O. Box no. 5031 or 5032, 5th floor, Buffay Towers, 17th avenue, Paris_

_I really hope she is not a death eater, if she is then I'll be damned. I believe her. Don't do anything rash._

_Love you,_

_Vanita Patil_

_P.S- Ma asked about your rash in your butt. How is it now? Ma said she'll send you some old Indian lotion made out of herbs or something. Let me know._

James read and reread the letter twice and thrice as he sat down in his train. He could picture himself standing in front of Lily and claiming her back to be his. He would pop the question and she would elope with him. It was absolute torture she put him through for the past three years and he was not planning on losing her again.

Of all the times he thought about her dying or worse stuff happening to her, not once did it ever occur to him that maybe, just maybe she moved on to someone. Maybe she had found someone else and got married. Or worse she had kids with him. Three years was a very long time and anything could have happened. Why didn't he stay back and collect more information about her before he left. He felt like kicking himself. He should have thought it through. Why else would she be in a place like France when she was born and brought up in England if she was not married to some French doushebag.

This little piece of assumption was driving him nuts. He almost regretted leaving suddenly, lying to Moody that there was some death eater activity in the French Ministry.

He closed his eyes as he squirmed in his seat. He had made a decision. He would stand in front of Lily and ask her if she loved him or not. If she said yes they would elope, if she said no, he would return to his sad life, only with the satisfaction that she was safe in someone else's arms. Anger boiled inside of him as he pictured her with a blonde bimbo twirling around, dancing underneath the mistletoe. He looked outside as he saw the yellowish snow on the England forests. He sighed as he stared outside clearing all thoughts of Lily.

After a long tiring journey to Paris, he showed the muggle people his passport and pushed his carriage along with him to the entrance. He caught a cab and managed to land in front of Lily's building with the little French he knew. He started climbing the stairs as he went to the fifth floor. He was all out of breadth as he reached it. He saw the number 5031, 5032, and 5033. He went and knocked on the door of 5031.

An old woman opened the door scowling. She muttered something in French angrily and he wasn't able to decipher was she was saying amidst her frowning and shaking knee.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he turned around.

"Are you English?" she asked with a clear accent

"Yes," he sighed with relief, hoping he wasn't stranded in a country where no one spoke his language.

"Oh," she said nodding "How may I help you?"

"I'm actually visiting your neighbor, I think" he added

"That old bat? He is visiting someone in the country. He won't be here for around another month. At least that's what he said" she said grumpily

James was in loss for words, Lily married some old French guy? He was becoming dizzy.

"Um," he shifted uncomfortably "Do you know where Lily- um- Evans is?"

"Oh, she is in 5033" she said as an alarm rang inside her apartment. "Oooh, time for my medicines." She said as she gently shut the door in James' face as he was trying to ask her if Lily was married or not.

He went over to 5033 and stood there, staring at the door. What was he going to say or what was he going to do if it was really Lily in there. He stood there contemplating whether or not he should ring the doorbell.

"Harry!" he heard her faint voice "Not my table!"

Anger was brimming inside James as he stood there helplessly and wanted to curse this Harry person into oblivion. He sighed and remembered his plan. Ask her, if yes run with her, if no, run without her. Either way he had to run.

"Gotcha!" he heard voice her again. He was going to run without her, he said to himself. But his hands reached the doorbell not listening to his brain. He woke up from his reverie as he turned away from her door and faced the stairs.

He heard her open the door as he turned around to meet her eyes.

"James!" she breathed

**A/N: Thank you all! Please leave a review...**


	5. The biggest surprise yet :JP

**A/N: thank you all again for reviewing. I am so sorry for the wait. The actual reason why i didnt update is because i was afraid whether you guys are going to hate this chapter. Now I am ready to hear whatever you guys have to say. Whether it is love or hate just let me know...**

"James!" she breathed

The moment he laid his eyes on her he wanted to do was hug her tightly and kiss her to prove it to her how much he loved her and missed her. He wanted to scream in the top of his voice to show her how miserable he had been without her in his life. But all he could do was stare at her beautiful face as her red hair flowed to her shoulders and her skin glowing healthily. She looked well.

She looked at him as though he were a dream, a dream she has been having for days. That her knight in the shining armor would sweep her off her feet and rightfully claim her to be his. Like James she stayed rooted to the spot, with her mouth slightly open as she looked at James. He had not changed much, there was relief and happiness she hadn't seen in his eyes for a while.

"Mummy!" called out little Harry as he came running towards her.

Both the adults stopped staring as Harry hugged her knees.

James was taken aback. Lily had a child. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. A child, a boy hugging his lover and calling her mummy.

James looked at the little toddler and then at Lily. He observed Harry and saw the beautiful emerald green eyes he loved. He looked into his eyes and they were the exact shade of Lily's eye. James couldn't move past his eyes. It was the only feature he had inherited from his mother. He looked very familiar but James couldn't bring about how so.

"James," she said again looking at him as though he would figure something out and looked at Harry again. "Come in." she said politely.

"Harry," said Lily, "I think it is time for bed." She said softly to her son. "Sit on the couch James. I will be right back." She said as he awkwardly walked in. He pulled his luggage inside as she closed the door behind them and ushered Harry to his room.

James sat down on the couch and started to think. _She had a kid?_ Of all the things he imagined her having a child was the worst. _She had a kid with another man?! _he thought deeper. What was he going to do? He didn't know what he would say to her. If she was married to someone else and had kids with them he had planned on leaving her and returning to his sad life. _Where was Harry's father_?

James got up from the couch and looked at her neat apartment and staring at her pictures on the wall and over the tables. There were many pictures of her and Harry hugging and laughing into the camera. There where pictures of Harry as an infant on her mother's hands and later in Mr. Evans' hands. No matter how much he looked into Harry's picture he couldn't get past his eyes. They were emerald green just as accurate as Lily's, proving that it was her son.

James sat on the couch and closed his eyes as he sighed. _She had a kid with another man._ He thought. _I shouldn't have said what I said that day. I should have followed her, reclaimed my love. I let the fear of war stop me. And it cost me Lily. _

"James," she said as she emerged from Harry's room and stood near the couch, awkwardly and James looked up to meet her eyes. "You want some coffee?" she asked

"Yeah," he said. If he was not going to get the woman he might as well get her coffee. His eyes followed her as she entered the kitchen and took out her coffee pot.

"How have you been, James?" she asked loving the sound of his name on her lips.

"F- Fine" he faltered

"So what brings you here?" she asked calmly surprised at herself as she pictured her encounter with James to be very different. In her defense she didn't picture him turning up in her doorstep.

"I- um, I," his mind raced for an answer "I came here to visit my uncle." He lied through his teeth.

"Mr. Bérégovoy?" she asked

"Yah," he agreed

"How come he is related to you? He is French."

"My cousin married his son." He cooked up. "I came here for something for the order and he is the only relative I know in France." She opened her mouth to ask something but he raced her to it "My cousin and her husband live in Egypt."

"Oh," she said stirring her coffee and passing a cup to James "I am afraid that he has gone to the country because his mother just passed and he won't be returning for a month or so as he had some family issues to settle." She informed him

"Oh," James frowned

"Were you planning to stay with him?" she asked

"Yes" he lied again.

There was an awkward tension in the air and both them were losing in their own thoughts. James still had no idea what to do. He just wanted to come back to Lily and take her back with him. James didn't even plan on staying here

"You can," she hesitated and took a deep breath "You can stay here if you want…" she offered

"I-" he didn't know what to say "I don't know what to say." He voiced his thoughts.

"Stay James," she said as she sipped her coffee.

James just nodded as he sipped his. They sat there awkwardly sipping their coffee.

"Lily?" he finally asked "Harry-?" he hesitated

Lily wanted him to ask her this question._ Yes James he is your son._ She wanted to answer him. _Come on James ask already!_

"Yes, James?" she prompted

"Harry-" he fumbled again "Where is Harry's father?" he asked

Lily was broken as she looked at him wide eyed. _How could he- What?! _she thought._ He thought Harry was someone else's son!_ Anger boiled inside her as she gritted her teeth. _Wasn't it obvious that Harry was his son? He was the splitting image of himself and yet he asks me this question? _

"He doesn't live here" she said as she gritted her teeth.

"Did he leave you?" he prodded

"No," she said hotly "I left him." She said and looked at her coffee mug feeling her blood boil.

Something inside James cooled down when he found out that she wasn't married to anybody else. A wave of relief and hope washed his face. So what, Harry was somebody else's son he would treat him like his own as far as he could live with her and keep her safe.

"Oh" he sipped his coffee and sighed, trying to control his joy.

"How long are you staying?" she asked angrily, as she felt a swirl of emotions were erupting inside her but she couldn't label them. Shouldn't she be the one who should be apologizing?

Forever, he wanted to answer but "A few weeks" he said for the first time noticing that she was angry.

"Oh" she said sipping her coffee again and they slipped into an awkward silence again.

Lily finally broke the silence and stood up. "I am going to bed," she announced "The guest bedroom is across the bathroom to the left"

"Thank you" he said heartily looking into her eyes again.

She faltered a bit and answered "You're welcome" she said softly not knowing where her anger vanished to. After his indecent accusation she didnt feel like explaining Harry to him. She sighed as she went to her room._ I will tell him tomorrow, I am too exhausted for more drama._

James took the coffee mugs to the sink and washed them. _The least I could do is make myself useful_. He thought

After washing them he took his luggage down to the guest bedroom as he passed Lily's room which was closed and Harry's room which was open. He slightly opened his door and looked at the sleeping toddler. Harry's face reminded him of someone but he couldn't figure out whom. The answer was stuck safely in some locked vault of his brain to which he forgot the password to.

He went to his guest bedroom and settled in dreaming about what the future held for Lily and him.

LJLJLJLJLJLJ

"Harry!" a voice shrieked as James tossed in his bed. It was Lily's voice, he identified, but why is she calling this Harry person.

He slowly got off his bed and ruffled his messy looked around at the room and it felt as though it was used recently. The walls were painted blue but it had a girly vibe to it. _Probably somebody visits Lily_, he thought. He opened his door and walked outside in his vest and his khaki shorts.

"Harry!" she shrieked again as she chased him around the house with a bowl in her hand. The little toddler was standing on one end of the couch and Lily on the other. "Come here, come here Harry!" she called him

"No!" he said stubbornly "I hayte tat cereal!"

"But today it is different," she said trying to convince him.

"No, I don't want it!" he said as he ran to the other side when Lily reached his. "I want only candy"

"This is candy flavored!" she lied.

"Nope, I want proper candy!" he ran again. They ran in circles around the couch as James looked at them with an amused expression.

"Morning!" said James cheerfully

"Morning!" Harry replied merrily still running

James thought he would interfere and catch the little monkey but he was too fast as James dodged to catch him but a certain redhead collided into him.

Lily ignored all the burning sensations running up her skin and her goose bumps and turned to look at Harry.

"It really is tasty Harry!" she said scooping a big spoon which nearly emptied the bowl and fed it to James. "Really, ask James!" she said and leaned towards him "don't spit it out" she whispered

James was shocked as he closed her mouth holding a confused, disgusted face as he tried chewing the food.

"Then ask im to eatit!" Said Harry as he ran again and Lily chased him.

James made his way to the kitchen and spat it out into the waste basket. "Why do you feed him mud Lily?" he asked

"Jaaaymaes!" she whined "Don't tell him stuff like that."

"Uh-huh" said Harry said and crossed his hands across his chest and pouted. "I am not eating tat"

"Please Harry," she begged "Its getting late for work, honey" she tried to reason

"I'll make him some eggs," James offered still not moving from the kitchen. "You go get ready."

Lily stopped on her tracks still crouching down as though she was feeding him. She slowly got up and straightened her posture as James grinned at her antics. "If you don't mind" she smiled sheepishly

"I don't," he said grinning.

"Okay," she said and dropped the bowl on the table and scurrying to her room like a blushing teenage girl. "I'll be right back!"

James walked over to a surprised Harry who had never seen his mum act like that, as far he knew she didn't follow anyone's order everyone followed hers.

"Do you want eggs, Harry?" James asked his son to be

He just grunted and nodded. "Is it heaw-lthy for me?" he asked in a knowing tone and raised his eyebrows.

"Of course!" said James smiling as he turned towards the kitchen. He lifted Harry up and placed him on his high chair. He took out his wand and accio'ed eggs, a pan and a spatula. He didn't lay his hands on anything as the pan started to move on its own.

"How did'ja do tat?" Harry asked surprised and his green eyes grew larger than ever.

James leaned closer to him not even minding the pan, and whispered in a mysterious tone "Magic!"

"You can do magick?" he asked excitedly

"Yes," he said proudly

"Can you puw-ell a rabbit outta your hat?" Harry clapped his hands together.

James laughed at the little kid and ruffled his messy hair. James still couldn't coin where he had seen Harry's face before. It was very familiar. "A little more than that."

Harry continued clapping his hands and said "Show me Magick triwcks!"

"Apart from the fact that the breakfast cooking on its own?" James raised his eyebrows as the plate with the boiled egg came to Harry's place mat. Harry nodded his head eagerly as his eyes never left James even to see a plate levitating.

James put his wand into his pocket and looked at him. "I am going to show you something I mastered. It is a pretty difficult piece of magic and you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Prawmise!" he shouted bursting with excitement not thinking.

James smiled at the toddler lovingly and with deep concentration and yet with at most ease he turned into a beautiful stag with hazel eyes staring at a surprised Harry. The stag ran around Harry's high chair and lifted its head to Harry and snuggled at his neck carefully not wanting the antler to hurt him. Harry giggled as its whiskers were tickling him. A moment later, James stood in the same place as the stag and took out the fork and placed it next to Harry's plate.

The toddler still amazed started to clap and jump in his high chair and it started to shake.

"Harry," he first said calmly "Harry calm down, the fork is going to poke you!" he said and reached for the fork. '_What was I thinking giving a fork to a two year old_?' Harry giggled and screamed "More, more!"

"No, Harry," he said "I will show you more, later" he said scratching his head. He took the fork and cut the egg and fed him a small piece. Harry willingly accepted whatever James fed him and smiled the whole time.

"Can you come with me today and show Yicky Ricky your trick?" He asked excitedly as James fed him another piece.

"Nope." He said "You promised that it will be a secret."

"Hmmph!" Harry pouted as he opened his mouth for more food. "I don't keep no more secrets."

"What more secrets do you have?" James rolled his eyes thinking '_What secret could a two year old have anyway? ' _

"Yessh-" he fumbled "Yeshter- Yest"

"Yesterday," James completed for him

"Yes, yesterday mum told, not tell Yicky Ricky, my fawther wood teach the flying game and today-"he pouted frowning.

"Flying game?" he asked confused

"Oops!" Harry closed his mouth with his hands

"Flying game, quidditch?" he asked

He nodded still not removing his hands from his mouth, which made his green eyes stand out prominently. James looked into his eyes. Those beautiful green orbs which belonged to his mother.

James pondered whether or not he should ask him about his father.

"Thank you!" said Lily coming from her bedroom before he could open his mouth. "Thank you, was he troubling you?" she asked as she lifted Harry off his high chair, who was still closing his mouth with his hands.

"Not at all," said James waving his hands and not once imagining that it would be this easy to feed a toddler.

"Harry," said Lily looking at Harry who had closed his mouth with his hands "No one is going to feed you anything now."

Harry still didn't take his hands off his face. He went and picked up his backpack with one hand still in his mouth, he later replaced it with the other hand and went to the door.

"Well," Lily said turning to look at James "Do you have to go anywhere?"

"Yes, I am just going to wander around or something." James took out another plate of eggs for her "Don't you want your breakfast?"

Lily looked at the eggs and her eyes grew as big as Harry's "Oh, James,"

"Come on, eat up, my eggs aren't that bad."

"Thank you so much but I am running late." She said politely and picked up her bags. "I have left a pair of keys on that table drawer next to the door and if you need anything owl me or ask Mrs. Hess. She lives in 5031. She's old and a little cranky but she is actually nice."

James just nodded, a little disappointed that she didn't eat the eggs he prepared.

"Bye, James!" she waved and smiled before she closed the door behind her.

James turned to eggs, poked it with a fork and shoved the whole thing into his mouth and chewed it like a cow.

**A/N: I dont like this chapter very much because personally. I know James should have hugged her and kissed her and made up by now but they didn't.**

**I was very worried whether people would hate me because of this but come on! The guy is meeting her after 3 years. Its a long time and she never told him about her being pregnant. Of course he would think Harry was someone else's kid. I know Harry looks exactly like him but James is blinded by anger (mostly at himself for not finding her earlier or for letting her go). I still think it was the fair way to react. i rewrote this chapter 3 times. Really! If Lily told him that Harry was his son, they would have made up and would be leaving to London immediately. But there is a little more of the plot happening in Paris and I wanted him to stay with Harry.**

**In Lily's point of view she felt insulted that he thought Harry could be someone else's son. She was mad and she didn't feel like explaining Harry to him.**

**And I love my two year old Harry. People say that my younger brother used to like him when he was two. I was 5 and so I dont remember. If you know a kid like Harry, hide him from me, cuz i'll kidnap him cast an anti aging spell on him or something.**

**That is my explanation. Anywho, Love you all for reading this chapter. 116 people viewed last chapter and only 6 reviewed. Thats a little unfair. Come on guys!**

**My lovely reviewers, I owe you one because your reviews make my day and sometimes my week!**

**Thank you pirate-princess1, , errew, NatalieLovesCookies, My Thunder.**


	6. Something wicked this way comes :LE

**A/N: Hello, there my readers... He He, I am so sorry for the late update. My college has started and I burnt my fingers trying to cook... It's a long story but I think you'll like 'IBTFY' better... I am so sorry again, I won't promise quick updates with stuff happening but I think I will be able to update every week or something. My laptop who used to be called as 'Xandira' or just 'lap' by my brother, just passed away last week and I am trying so hard to cope up without it...(It was infected with virus because my stupid brother had to download something and the anti virus wouldn't even let him into the site and he deactivated the anti virus. Who does that? My brother, that's who. It was already 4 years old and 'freaky glasses dude' at the store said "Throw this piece of junk away and I would be more than happy to show you new models..." Jerk!) I am using my Desktop which is a computer from the Iron Age.. sigh... **

James did wander around Paris that day and visited a small underground village in Paris called 'Virée ruelle'. He had visited the place before and it was just like Diagon Alley, just one difference was that people were talking in French. He had come there before in search of Dmitri Duplessis, he was a famous potions maker would had invented the Draught of the living dead, Wolfs bane potion and some other things Vineet went on rattling about. He had a workshop somewhere down here and he had come there to investigate the attack on his lab, which was not common in France.

James had come there just to get a few things and while away time since he had nothing else to do. He had no idea what to say to Lily and how he was going to take her and Harry back to London. He put his muggle hoodie and walked down the street trying not to catch anybody's eye. He stopped near the Paris branch of the Zonko's joke shop. No matter where it is and what language they were speaking inside James was always tempted to go in there.

He passed a couple of kids fighting in the corner to buy some dung bombs. There were all sorts of assortments, candies and potions arranged in the display. James went near the latest arrivals and saw a pair of human ears attached to a string. His eyes grew big in amazement as he looked at the contraption.

A young boy around fourteen to fifteen years old came up to him and said something in French. He assumed that he was amazed at the product with his expression and his tone. James just nodded but the boy continued.

"I am sorry-" James interrupted "I don't know French"

"Oh" said the boy as his blue eyes popped out "You English?"

"Yes," he admitted

"Great!" he said with a slight Irish accent. "These are the 'extendable ears', the latest release." He translated in English

"Oh," James peered closer "What does it do?"

"It is very useful for eavesdropping," he said with a chuckle. "I have the previous version of this one and boy did I have fun with it."

James just smiled as he gave it a closer look. He could remember the good old days when Sirius and himself would go into the Zonko's and know everything about every product around the shop and awaited for new releases.

"This new version can stretch up to 3 meters and it can hear up to 150 decibels." Said the boy without removing his eyes off the product. James nodded and said "I would like one of these please!" loudly without thinking.

An old grumpy man nodded and said "12 Galleons,"

James gave him the money without hesitating and got the box of his own brand new pair of extendable ears. He couldn't help but give into temptation and it has been ages since he walked into Zonko's. He walked out of the shop looking at the box and tore it open as he heard the door behind him close with a 'ding' sound. He shoved the ears into his pocket.

He went down the crowded street as he saw boys crowded around a new quidditch broomstick, Ladies chatting about the new price hike and person on the streets trying to sell a muggle flute which was enchanted to play the a famous French band's ever popular tune. He passed him as he took a sharp turn and he bumped into a person wearing a dark cloak and he had platinum blonde hair. He would know that hair anywhere. James wondered why he didn't pack his invisibility cloak and he regretted not having it now. He hid behind the wall as the cloaked figure didn't pay attention to James. He stopped in front of the flute vendor and he asked him something. He quickly took out his extendable ears and threw in the dirty corners near enough so that he could listen to the conversion as he hid behind the wall.

"Have you got it?" asked the one and only Lucius Malfoy.

"I'll b-be mad," the vendor said getting tensed. "I am not very good with snakes especially pythons." He said with a clear British accent

"But you have to go and get it for him and you know what the dark lord would do, if you don't?" said Lucius whispering in his ear. "There is something called the dark vault, Hillman, it isn't pretty. You can ask your wife if you want." He threatened

"No," the vendor breathed "You didn't!" he voice was becoming more tensed.

"Of course I didn't, but the Dark Lord did." He said catching his robes and his flutes fell down and no one noticed the ruckus. "Look!" he whispered to the man who had very large eyes filled with fear. "You have to do this for him or you and your wife will die. It that clear?" he hissed "You have two week's time. Meet me here at the same time." He said "Go where ever you want to, pay how much ever but you have to get him the snake! Ask Dmitri's help in what kind of pythons would be suitable." He spat at him. The man was shaking with fear as he left him trembling and James followed Lucius' shadows as he went down the dark alley. He followed him till Lucius reached a little shop. Lucius whispered something to the shopkeeper who nodded his head and bid him farewell silently without opening his mouth.

"Portkey," James muttered under his breadth and returned to the alley to find the man. He too had disappeared.

James moved along the crowd to find Dmitri's Lab but it was no avail because no one understood what he was talking and he didn't understand them. It was moved to someplace else around a few months ago, but something told James that he should return to Dmitri's old lab.

He wandered around the place for hours but he wasn't able to remember the place or the address. With a sigh of exasperation he went back to Lily's apartment at around 5.30.

He opened the door and saw Lily sitting in the balcony sipping her evening tea. He put the keys on the table next to the door.

"Hey," James called out as he entered the balcony

"Hey," she said sipping her tea and looking at him. "What did you do today?" she asked

"Just wandering around the neighborhood" he said playfully sitting next to her. He inhaled her scent which he had missed so much in those three years.

"So find anybody interesting?" she asked

"One could say that," he said in a light tone

"What happened?" she asked curiously

He just shrugged "Order business"

"Oh," she sipped her coffee. He usually elaborated his 'order business' and it stung her now that he didn't.

"Do you know anything about Dmitri Duplessis?" he asked

"The famous potions expert?" she asked "Of course!"

"Do you know where he might be?" James asked studying her face and trying not to spill anymore but he didn't think he would be able to resist it though.

"I don't know, I heard that his laboratory was destroyed a few months ago." She said trying to recall "He moved his office to somewhere else, I don't exactly remember where." She narrowed her eyes trying to remember.

"I ran into Lucius Malfoy today" he spilled it out "He didn't notice me as I was wearing a muggle hoodie. He was down there in the 'Virée ruelle'"

"What was he doing there?" Lily finally content that he was sharing it with her, but she hid her small smile when James looked at her.

"I don't know," James whispered "He was down there talking to a flute vendor about snakes. Why would you-know-who want a snake?"

"You mean Vold- " James placed his finger over her mouth

"Don't tell his name, it's a taboo" he said

"Since when were _you_ scared of telling his name?" she asked him skeptically as he was the one who first convinced her to tell his name when they were in school.

"Since the last time, Fenrir Greyback was behind me, threatening to kill me." He said softly still looking at her eyes

"Fenrir Greyback?" she said as her eyes grew wide "The werewolf-"

"Yes," he sighed. "But I still don't get it why you-know-who wants a snake."

"A snake?" Lily asked thoughtfully "I-"

She was thinking hard and James turned towards her as she tried remembering something "I- I think, Nah, its silly."

"Why what is?" he asked her

"I read it in A Hogwarts a History, by Bathilda Bagshot. That one of the founders of Hogwarts, the founder of Slytherin was a parsel mouth"

"Parsel mouth?" he frowned

"He could talk to snakes James." She explained "I wonder whether Vold- you know who, might be a parsel mouth."

"He might be. But traits like that are passed down through blood. He would have to be a descendant of Slytherin if he were one."

Lily sipped her tea thoughtfully "Do you think he is?"

James shrugged "I don't know, Dumbledore said that he was an orphan and he was brought up in an orphanage. Do you think it's possible?"

"It might be but we can't confirm anything and Dumbledore is the only one who knows him better than anyone else."

He nodded his head in agreement and looked at the floor thinking deeply about something. "But why would he want a snake from this street vendor and it's not like he can't find any snakes in England to have a chat with. Why France? Why him?"

"I have no idea James," said Lily "You should probably talk to Dumbledore,"

"Yes," he agreed "But I am not going to be leaving for another two weeks."

"Why?" she asked

"Malfoy will return to get the snake from him." He said "I'll write him a letter"

"But, don't you think it will be too dangerous to send this through an owl?"

"Its coded Lils, no one except Sirius, Remus and I understand it." He said "Peter was there as we created the code but I don't think he understood."

"Oh, well" she said getting up. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything." He said as he followed her to the kitchen.

She glanced at the clock worriedly as Harry was running a little late. She went to the kitchen and glanced at the clock and at the door again. It drove her mad, the day she found out that death eaters were here in France Phoebe decides to bring him late.

James understood why she was worried and stood up from the couch "Shall I go down and bring him?"

"No, Phoebe will bring him." She said

"Who?" he asked

"She runs the daycare and she is a very good friend of mine." She explained

He nodded and then sat down again staring into space. "Hey, how old is Harry?" He asked suddenly.

She turned to him distractedly "Two and a half." She said as she started to cut carrots.

James just nodded and stared at the table for a while.

_'If Harry was two and a half then she should have conceived him three years ago. Did she date someone right after we got separated? But then he was two and a half. There was something wrong. Was she conceived when she was with-'_

A bang, distracted his series of thoughts. A door opened to reveal a quite Harry and an exhausted blonde woman.

"Lily!" she said walking in and not noticing him

"Phoebs!" she said cheerfully coming to hug her.

"Roger ees getting married against 'is will, Lily!" she explained hastily holding her arms and abandoning poor Harry "I am going to Switzerland tonight to stop zem and claim him rightfully mine."

"Oh Phoebs!" said Lily trying to console her and placed her hands on a hyperventilating Phoebe.

"I weel be in Switzerland but my niece said she weel take care of ze daycare until I return."

"That's good," said Lily nodding her head

"I am so sorry Lily" she said hanging her head down "I 'ave to go"

Lily's eyes wavered to James "Go get the man you love!" she said happily "Your niece is going to be here, we'll manage."

"Yes," Phoebe nodded and turned to leave "Who ees dis?" she asked as her eyes fell on James.

"James," said Lily quietly blushing

"James," repeated Phoebe and her eyes grew wide with shock "James as een James Potther?"

"Yup, that's him" she said "Don't you have a plane to catch or something?"

"Yes, yes" she repeated and stared at him one last time. She gave Lily a knowing smile and walked out the door. "Nice meeting you James!"

Lily literally pushed her out of the door and blushed looking everywhere except James. She stood at the door awkwardly and remembered that she had work in the kitchen. James wondered how Phoebe knew him. _Maybe Lily told her about me. Maybe Lily was still in love with me. Then why the hell did she have a kid with another man?_

"Who wants dinner?" she asked

Neither of the Potters said anything as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Harry," James called him and Harry turned towards him. James pulled Harry to his lap and asked "What happened in the day care today?"

Harry instantly became cheerful as all the adults have returned to being happy. "I named a looooot of pew-ple todhay." He said proudly

"Didn't I tell you not to do that?" Lily said from the kitchen

"Mummy," he whined not looking at her "but it's fun!"

"What did you name them?" James interrupted getting interested and nodding his head at Harry.

"Don't encourage him, James!" she said cutting the lettuce

"It's harmless Lily." He justified "Now Harry tell me"

"Well, there esh Yicky Ricky, bhee-cause he picks his nose aaaaall the time," said Harry looking at James as he straddled him to his lap. And Lily rolled her eyes '_James is a marauder after all'_ she thought.

"Thewre is weak knee Tony because he gets wobbly legs every time he has to potty." He said with a little giggle and James started to laugh too. "I named Phoebe, bumblebee Phoebe bhee-cause she esh afraid of tem. There esh Messy Jessi bhee-cause she awways makes mess, there is Skinny Ginny bhee-cause she is so-"

"Enough, Harry!" Lily called out cutting onions. "No more naming!"

Harry paid no heed to her and continued "I even name mum, silly Lily bhee-cause she call everyone silly."

James chuckled at this statement and Harry loved watching him laugh. He doubled with laughter himself as he watched James. _'He has a lot of marauder potential in him'_

"I can't believe this," said Lily looked at her knife and her half cut onions, tears streaked her face. James noticed this and lifted Harry on his shoulders giving him a piggy back ride and Harry gurgled with laughter.

"You like that?" he asked Harry as he made his way to the kitchen and Harry was still giggling.

"Does mummy need any help?" he asked her and she looked helplessly at the onions. She hated to cut onions and she hadn't for three years. But James loved them and she decided to cut it for him.

He took Harry off his shoulder and gave him to Lily and she held him as Harry wiped her tears. Lily smiled and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

James just smiled and turned towards his onions as he cut them very fast. He chopped them with at most ease and Lily was surprised how he didn't tear up.

"How come you are not crying?" she asked

James was cutting the second onion and looked up at her and winked "That's a secret you will never know."

Lily just rolled her eyes and watched James cut all the vegetables she had laid down on the table for cutting so that she could make a salad. James went over to cutting the capsicum.

"I think I will take over now," she said

"Nah," James disagreed. "I want to cook today."

"But-?"

"Nope" he didn't even look at her "I am going to be cooking. Set the table for three please." He gave a snobby look.

Lily laughed as she shook her head and headed to the dining table. She set Harry on his high chair and laid down the table. She looked around to see James' progress. She went to the kitchen and took out Harry's bowl and started to mix his cereal.

"Was Harry born here?" James asked suddenly

"Harry?" Lily confirmed "No, he was born in London, actually in St. Mungos." She said hoping he would get a small hint or anything.

"I know," said James turning towards the stove. "I know he is magical. He knows about quidditch"

Lily raised her eyebrows and gave him a wicked grin. James turned around to get some spices and noticed that grin.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked as he turned back to his stove.

"I am truly amazed James," she said folding her hands

"What?"

"He is only two years old and you have already discussed quidditch with him." She said smiling at his old habit of talking about quidditch to everyone.

James just grinned "I didn't, he blurted it out himself, saying something about it being a secret."

Lily looked at Harry's bowl sheepishly. "Well, he was not supposed to tell it to anyone because not all the kids are magical in his daycare."

"Yeah, I knew there had to be a reason why you don't use magic around him."

"Well, he is not the world's best secret keeper."

Lily smiled and walked out to Harry's table where he was merrily playing with his hands pretending as though they were airplanes. Lily sat down next to him and started to feed him. Harry dodged a few bites but ate most of it and ended his meal by pushing the bowl off of her hands and its remaining contents to the floor.

"Harrrry" she whined and got up to clean it. James raced her to it and cleaned it with a flick of a wand when Harry wasn't looking. She gave him a grateful look and got up to clean his plate.

**A/N: There! This isn't a cliff hanger. See I can be nice...**

**Thank you my dear reviewers and all those who have added me to their alert lists.. Guest, errew, Anonymous, Catalina Brown, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, pirate-princess1, IceDragonsFlame, NatalieLovesCookies, maraudersfan92**

**review replies:**

**Guest- Hey you! Are you the same 'Guest' who reviewed in the 4th chapter? You could leave a name behind so that I can reply to your reviews.**

**Anonymous- Hello, and i love you! Thank you for saying that this story is one of your favourites. You certainly know how to boost a girl's self morale... You rock!**

**marauderfan92- Thank you so much for all your reviews and no! I wouldn't just abandon my story there...**


	7. Harry is my son : JP

**A/N: Hey there my lovely readers! I told you a week and I mmmmmmm BACK! Without further ado...**

"James!" he heard a voice and his ears slightly perked up. "James, can you wake up?"

James slowly stirred in his sleep as he cracked opened his eye lid and laid his eyes on the most stunning pair of dark emerald green eyes.

"Hey Lily" he said in a hoarse voice, slowly getting up and he scratched the back of his neck as he put on his glasses. Lily who was bending down stood up and erected her pose.

"James," she said in a hesitant tone "Myself and Harry are leaving now." She said as looked everywhere except James. He was only wearing his shorts and had left his chest bare. She concentrated very hard on not to look at his wonderfully sculpted abs as she was trying to get to her point. "I will be back only at 5.30 and someone needs to pick up Harry at 3. He used to stay there with Phoebe because she ran the day care and she could bring him back on her way home. But actually the day care- um-" she was distracted as James started to flex his muscles and she could really see he had worked out a lot in those three years.

"Okay, I'll pick him up at 3." He said matter-of-factly as he got out of his bed.

Lily distractedly nodded her head and with great effort she tore her eyes away from his arms. Oh the arms which used to caress her every single night they had been together. She wanted nothing more than to pounce on him and hug him tight and confess everything. But she also remembered that the idiot thought that she had a kid with somebody else.

She slowly turned away from him and walked to Harry who was singing some rhyme he learnt at the day care. "Come on Harry" she said and he caught her hands and swong it back and forth. They went to the door and James just came out from his room yawning.

Harry turned around and gave James a huge smile and said "Bye Bye!" he waved his hands.

James stopped his yawn midway and grinned at Harry and said "Bye Harry" he too waved at the toddler

Lily just looked at her son and James and she realized she had done a huge mistake by keep the separated from each other.

Lily timidly looked up to James and whispered "Bye, James" But James heard it.

"Bye Lily" he too whispered not knowing what else to say and Lily gave him one longing look before she closed the door behind her.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

James wandered around in the streets of Paris and he hadn't come across anything suspicious like the other day but he couldn't help feel disappointed as he wasted his days in Paris. What was he going to do now? He had come there all the way in the intention of bringing Lily back to England or just return back home disappointed. He had done neither and he was whiling away his time on the streets. He knew he had to wait another two weeks until Lucius came back to the flute vendor to find out what Voldemort was up to. Till then he had to wait.

He grazed the streets and he passed by the church. There was a wedding ceremony in progress in there and he heard the couple tell their vows in French. After the groom kissed the bride the crowd cheered as they ran to the entrance and they posed for their pictures and the crowd stepped aside to let the bride and groom bid their adieu to their family and friends. His hazel eyes followed them as the couple descended their stairs as they got into the limo and rode away into the sunset as a wedded couple for the first time.

He imagined himself in a black tuxedo and a bow. He knew he would wear a bow because quite frankly he was bored of ties after wearing them for seven years in Hogwarts. He wore a dark suit and he definitely left his hair untamed just the way Lily would like it and of course his mother would try her hardest to tame it but it would stay stubborn just like the way it had stayed all his life. He would probably wear dark leather boots which matched Sirius' who would stand next to him as his best man and he would probably sneak a sly smile at one of the bridesmaids standing on the other side. Remus would stand next to him to nudge his best friend and would tell him to stop hitting on bridesmaids and he would throw him a warning glare which would wilt away as he turned to look at the crowd gathered to witness the ceremony.

As the music starts to play the little girls throwing flowers down the aisle and throw a charming smile at the crowd. The music takes a different course indicating the entrance of his beautiful bride. As the sunlight glared his vision, Lily and her father would walk towards him. Whatever doubt he had in his mind would vanish as he looked at the green eyes which enthralled, lured and excited him. He couldn't seriously imagine a life without the bride in the beautiful white gown.

Lily had worn a very elegant strapless gown which is fitted with ruched bodice, accented by gorgeous lace flower and hand beaded details. The empire waist opens to a long, pleated skirt of silk chiffon material. She wore a full sleeved sheer embroidered jacket to complement her dress. Her red hair had been curled up in a French bun and small lilies where pinned to hair on one side. The thin material of her veil was not obstructing her eye contact with James as she walked down the aisle with her father. Her father unveiled her teary eyed and pressed his lips on Lily's cheek as he gave her away to James.

She stood in front of him like an angel fallen from the sky as she looked at him trying to convey her love through her expressive eyes. James didn't need words, he knew. She loved him. He didn't need a wedding as a proof of her love all he ever needed was that look. That look which haunted his dreams, the look he longed to see for three years, and the look he hoped he would get from her once he confesses that he was still in love with her. Heck she would never have to doubt him. He was hers.

'Click.' The camera man took a picture of him and James closed and opened his eyes a couple of times because the flash had blinded him. The camera man said something in French and James shook his head shaking out of his reverie "Sorry, I am not here for the wedding." He awkwardly walked away just turning around once to see if the man had understood or not.

He walked away anyway and he took his nearest right. He walked for a few minutes and found a diner and walked straight in. He looked down at the menu and just pointed what he wanted and paid for it. He took his food to one of the corner booths and started at what they had given him. The food sitting and staring at him was far from familiar and his Adam's apple moved up and down as he gulped looking at the squigly mush they had given him. Hadn't French people heard of sandwiches yet? Probably it was somewhere down there in the menu, he might have missed it because of his incapability to understand the colloquial language. Darn it!

He played with his food for awhile and later abandoned it. He went to the counter and looked at the guy behind the cash register and said in clear words. "French Fries?"

The guy peered trying to make out the words and his eyes brightened "French Fry-ies" he said and James nodded. French Fries hardly made up for lunch but he didn't have another choice.

"Patates frites!" he cried to the guy in the kitchen wearing a white chef's hat. Within minutes James got his French Fries and he went back to his empty booth and stared off into space.

He was left on his own the whole day and all he could do was gathered his random thoughts. More he thought about certain things the more he was confused. What was he doing? What were Lily and James? Were they friends or just old acquaintances? Will Lily accept his love? If she does, will she come back? What if she doesn't? He would understand. She can't think about herself now, she had a kid.

The kid he grew so fond of. Harry was definitely one of a kind. He was such a smart boy, he was always active, he whined but he made them, 'the elders' come alive. He made them run around, he entertained them with his stories and his famous fumbles. James would definitely miss him if Lily doesn't come back with him to London. Harry would always make him smile no matter what was going in that little dingy head of his. He would forget about the rest of the world just by talking to him or watching his antics.

James munched on his French fries and later abandoned them too. He simply wasn't hungry anymore. He got up and walked out of the diner and looked around. The street looked so vague and unfamiliar and he was definitely lost. He wandered around the beautiful city even more and he scolded himself for not learning the language when his mother hired a tutor. He took out the maps he had bought in the muggle railway station which he had forgotten that he had carried in his jacket.

After looking into his maps and walking randomly James finally turned to the familiar street in which Lily's apartment was. He looked at his watch and it said 3. He realized that he was late he ran very fast to the day care and he saw a grandmother lead her grandson out of the door and his eyes fell on a pretty blonde girl who didn't look a day over twenty. She was holding a clipboard in her hand as she waved at the little boy and said something in French.

James ran to the door a little out of breadth and he smiled at the girl. She smiled at him and said something in French again. He shook his head and said "I don't know French" he said

"Oh" she said smiling a little bit. "I don noe 'Eengleesh" she said with a very thick accent.

"Well," he said straightening up "I am here to pick up Harry." He said slowly so she would understand.

She listened closely to what he was saying and nodded. She immediately looked down into her clip board and read the names. She said something again in French he wasn't able to make it out. He frowned slightly and shook his head.

She sighed and held up two fingers at him "Two 'Arry"

"What?" he asked her confused

"Two 'Arry" she repeated "Tell laast name"

"Oh" He nodded and then scratched his head and guessed "Evans. Harry Evans." Somehow that name sounded weird to him. _But what else could his name be?_He thought

She looked down at the list and studied it twice. She shook her head and frowned at him. "No 'Arry Evans." She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him suspiciously. "'Oo arr you?"

It was James' turn to frown. No Harry Evans? Then what was his surname. Then it struck him. Harry probably had his father's surname.

Then his raised his hands to his hair and ran it through. "I am James Potter. I-"he was cut off by her as she squealed.

"James Potther?" she nodded her head and her blue eyes were gleaming as she looked at the clipboard again. "'Arry James Potther."

"What!" he exclaimed. She showed him the clipboard and he saw the name list. He scanned the list and he stopped in 'H'. There was Harry Fillip Jones and there it was! Harry James Potter! His eyes grew big in realization as he looked at her surprised. She quickly withdrew the clipboard and walked inside to fetch Harry.

James just stood there thunderstruck still blinking at his discovery. _Harry is my son._He thought and blinked a little more. "Harry is my son." He said it to reconfirm it. "Harry is my son!" he repeated. Harry had been his son all this while! It surprised him so much a foreign feeling ran up him spine. He, James Potter, was a father. Harry was his flesh and blood. _Harry is my son. I don't think I will ever get tired of saying that._ After all this while, he waited for Lily in solitude, praying for her safety, waiting for her to come back, not once did it strike him that she would ever bring him such a surprise. She had conceived Harry before she walked out. _She wanted to tell me something the night before she walked out. She was pregnant with my child._Now more than ever he wanted to kick himself hard for letting her go._How could I have been so thick? She was always more worn out than usual when she came back home from the ministry, she would run to the bathroom abruptly, she would always bright up in the mention of Molly Weasley's kids and she had weird cravings for food. Of course she wept often, she had mood swings, of course she wanted me to be normal. She was carrying my kid! I was so caught up in the war that I let someone so important to me slip right out of my hands._"He is my son, Harry James Potter." he said with pride and his eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

James saw the girl bring out a giggling Harry who was holding her hand. He stopped saying 'He is my son!' because he didn't want to creep her out. But the grin which he had etched in his face was definitely not going away anywhere.

Harry stopped laughing and looked at James. James just stood there looking at him and observing his features. Something just dawned on James as he looked at his son. _He has my face, he has my forehead! Crap! He's even got the infamous messy Potter hair! His nose is a little different though. But he is my son!_He never got tired of repeating it over and over again in his head.

James looked at him curiously and Harry looked back at him with the same curiosity probably wondering why this man was staring at him.

James smiled at him and said "Hey Harry!"

"Hi," he said still not smiling.

"How was the day today?" he asked him bending down and placed his hands on his knees and was in eye level with Harry.

"Booorrring!" he said removing his hands from the girl's clutches and folded his hands across his chest. He got a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and he bit his lower lip. James tilted his head as though to ask 'Why?'

He took a step forward and touched James' leg. "Tag. Your it!" he laughed as he tried to run away. Because of his quick reflexes which he had acquired during years of Quidditch and Auror training he scooped Harry into his arms before he could take two steps. Harry giggled as James caught him in his arms. James turned around to looking at the girl who was smiling. He nodded his head and he took Harry back to the apartment in his arms.

James had still not lost his stupid grin. He opened the door the muggle way with Harry in one hand and the key in the other. After he closed the door he let Harry down. Harry ran to the couch.

"I am you father!" he announced.

"I know" he said innocently as he tried to remove his backpack but his hand got tangled. James' grin finally slipped away and he frowned as he helped Harry take off his backpack.

"What do you mean you know?"

"Mummy saaaaaid my daddy teech flying game." He said pointing his index finger at James.

James frown vanished as he looked at the toddler. _He is definitely a smaller version of me. How did I miss that?_

"Well," he looked at Harry as he crouched down and pulled him closer. "You can call me daddy if you like."

Harry's face broke out into a grin and he said "Daddy," James swore this was one of the memories he would never forget.

James smiled "Say it again!"

"Daddy" Harry laughed as James caught his waist and shook him.

"Again!"

"Daddy!"

"Aag-gain!"

"Daddy!" he said laughing James let go of him. James would never get tired of Harry saying that.

He ran his hands through Harry's hair and he brought it down to his cheeks and then he touched his nose. Harry crinkled his nose but continued smiling. His smile was very contagious, James smiled at him too.

"You look just like me." He said

"Rea-wlly?" he asked

"Really" he nodded

James lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. Harry was sitting on his arm as they looked at the mirror. James leaned a little forward for him to get a better view.

James pointed at his hair at the mirror "See, you and I both have messy black hair." James ruffled his hair as Harry peered into the mirror. "You have my face" circling his hands around his face "You have my forehead" he touched his forehead and then Harry's. Harry leaned even more to get a better look as his look of his father's and his reflection. He looked at them back and forth. James was quiet as he looked at his son.

Once Harry was done observing their reflection he turned and looked at James. He put his little paw on his nose and said "Nose!"

James chuckled at his son. "Yes Harry. Our noses are a little different." He looked at him lovingly as he carried him back to the living room. "I think you inherited it from your mother's father. He may not be the best looking man there is but it doesn't make you any less handsome. You are _my_ son after all."

Harry looked at him seriously because he looked up to the only male figure in his life. "Do you knoe footy-ball?"

James drew his neck back and then he looked at the table then back at Harry. "I don't know much about it. It is a muggle's game."

"Mowggle?"

"Yeah," he said "Folks who can't do magic."

"Magick!" Harry said excitedly and clapped his hands "Do Magick!"

James smiled. Harry was a big box of smiles. No one can look at him and his antics and not smile. He took a deep breath and concentrated hard on his animal form. In a heartbeat he turned into a magnificent stag. His expressive hazel eyes bore into Harry's that even the baby had to sigh in amazement. The stag ran around Harry who was currently sitting on the coffee table, twice and Harry gave out his infamous gurgle of laughter.

James turned back into a human and saw Harry jumping up and down with excitement. He never wanted to stay away from his son again, ever. Just as he watched Harry he heard a loud pop in the balcony as he saw the petite figure of the love of his life.

Her face was flushed and her hair looked windswept as she turned around to face her family. Harry immediately got off the coffee table and ran to hug his mother.

She responded with a smile and lifted him to her hands and kissed his forehead. Harry kissed her on her cheek, she let him to the ground and Harry ran back to James.

She placed her bag on the kitchen counter and she turned make her evening tea. "Hello James," she said

"Hello," he said quietly not knowing how to confront her.

"How was your day?" she asked

"Good." He said in the same quiet voice. He felt a surge of confidence ride through his body "Very good actually. I-"

He was cut off by Harry squealing and running around "He did magic!" he said jumping up and down "He did magic"

Lily just smiled and turned to give James a 'what-did-I-tell-you' look. James simply shrugged and looked at Harry still jumping up and down.

"He did magic" he screamed at the top of his voice.

Lily bobbed her up and down as she looked at Harry jumping "I know Harry, now stop jumping before you hurt yourself!" She bringing her tea to the counter and placed it next to her bag.

"He can, rea-wlly" he said again and started to jump "Daddy can do magic!"

"I know Harry. He can- Wait. Daddy?" she looked up from her tea. She first looked at Harry and then dragged her eyes to look at a solemn James.

**A/N: I swear I didn't do it on purpose! I usually type 2000 to 3000 words per chapter and I just thought it would be nice to end it here. It just happened to be a cliff hanger. Don't hate me… And Harry is James' so-on, Harry is James' so-on, Harry is Jamie's so-on (In an annoying tone that rings in your ears when you wake up sweating from a 'scary-clown-was-chasing-me' nightmare) Dontcha just love the Potters?**

**Annnnnnnnd to my faithful reviewers... errew, marauderfan92, Anonymous, Guest, Catalina Brown, and londonflower!**

**Review replies:**

**Guest: You still wont leave me a name? *puppy dog look* I am asking for a name so that I can recognize you as many unsigned reviewers review with the name 'Guest'...**

**Anonymous: Hey again! You should leave a name behind so that I can call you with that name, anonymous, builds this 'unfamiliarity' wall between us, dontcha think? Anywho, you read last chappie more than once? Awwww... (hope you missed my typos...) You are one of my favourite reviewers... And Remus is not far behind in the story and Sirius will be back soon too. I cant wait for him to make an appearance and I would get a chance to unleash my craziness- um eccentricity...**

**marauderfan92: Hey you, Harry is James' so-on (X3) see he found out. I hope you liked it, you are so sweet you know that? You reviewed every chapter and I am so glad to fing my inbox flooded with your reviews.. Thank you...**

**londonflower: my new 'unsigned' reviewer. thank you so much for reading and I truly hope you enjoyed.**


	8. I wanted to tell you :LE

**A/N: Heyo! Giddy up people, cuz it's going to be a wild ride! Anyhow, I pushed my pride aside and got myself a beta who is none other than my BFF, Chavi and her profile is 'weirdpurplebookworm'! She rocks cuz she's.. *cellphone buzzes* How dare she? She says her grammar is better than mine! Hmmmph! (It probably is, but who cares?) And the drama unfolds... **

"I know Harry. He can- Wait. Daddy?" Lily looked up from her tea and saw Harry still jumping and then looked at James.

James was actually quiet as he looked at Lily, trying to convey something.

Lily abandoned her tea on the counter and went closer to James. "James?" she questioned him. She caught his hand and led him to the couch as they both sat down. Harry was still jumping, oblivious to what his parents were doing.

"James." She started again, "When did you figure it out?"

It was the first question she could think of, she didn't know what else to say. James tore his gaze away from her and looked at Harry.

"When I saw the name list in the daycare," he answered quietly. "You gave him my surname."

"Yes," Lily sighed exasperatedly and looked down.

"When were you going to tell me, Lily?" he asked he, his voice tight, controlled and she heard the suppressed anger within it.

"James, I-" she stammered, "I didn't-"

"Want to tell me?" he finished hotly.

"James, don't say that," Lily said, with a worried look on her face. "I didn't know how to say it to you."

"How about 'Hey James! This is your _son_, Harry,'" he said sarcastically. His eyes grew big and he was breathing heavily, his heart hammering with the force of his rage. He closed his eyes for a minute and ran his hands through his hair.

"I know!" she bellowed as tears welled up in her eyes. James's expression softened. All he wanted to do was go hug her and tell her it was alright.

"I just… I-"she choked, "I thought you would find out as soon you looked at him. I mean, he _looks exactly like you!"_

"How could you Lily? I haven't seen you in three years! Three freaking years and you tell me, when I see you with a kid, I should assume that he is mine?!" his expression was enraged, his fury swirling within him.

Harry stopped jumping up and down as he saw the adults fight. He began to get scared as he saw his mother cry.

"Mummy-" he whispered futilely.

"Harry," James said "Why don't you go to your room, buddy? We'll join you in a few minutes," James pacified him and Lily tried to wipe her tears and gave Harry a weak smile.

"Go on honey," she said with a small smile.

Harry looked at his parents and James ran his hands through his hair again as he went to Harry and caught his hand to lead him to his room. Harry shot his mother a frightened look and walked inside as James slowly closed the door behind him.

James walked back slowly to the living room and stood with his back to Lily.

"Do you know how it feels to be away from your own son Lily?" he asked quietly. Lily's eyes grew big as she looked at him. Was he suggesting that he would take Harry away from her?

"Do you know how it feels to discover that you have a son and you have missed the first three years of his life?" he continued, still not facing her. "Do you know how happy and sad I felt at the same time?"

He finally turned to meet her eye. "God damn it!" he screamed and kicked the couch. "I missed everything Lily! Everything! I missed the first time he walked, the first word he said, his toilet training. Shit Lily! I know most people don't want to do this but I haven't once changed my son's diaper!"

Lily looked at him lovingly as tears poured down her cheeks.

"How long?!" James looked up and at Lily "How long where you going to wait before you brought Harry to me?"

Lily wiped her tears "Until the war was over," she said in a low voice.

"Until the war was over?!" he exclaimed "Until the war was over?! Lily! What if the war didn't end for another 10 years or 20 or 30? What if You-Know-Who defeated us? What if I had-" he looked right into her teary, so very green, eyes, "What if I had _died_?"

Lily started to wail loud as she said no, over and over again "No!" and she sat down on the couch behind her. "I know you-"

"You know what?!" he demanded, "You didn't care about me at all did you? What if I had died? I would have died without the knowledge that I had a son! I would have not known about his existence. I wouldn't have known anything about my son. Worse yet," he walked closer to her and pulled her up by her hand "He would have never known that I loved him." The last was a soft, choked whisper and Lily's heart broke at the pain in his voice.

"How could you do this Lily?!" he asked again, leaving her to fall on the couch again as she shook with more tears.

"I…" He couldn't continue anymore. He didn't want an explanation anymore. All he wanted was to scoop her up in his arms and say it's alright and he wasn't angry, he would guard her and Harry with his life. He didn't want to spend another second away from them, he wanted to hug them hug them close to his heart and protect them from any danger.

"James, I am so sorry," she murmured, with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know what to do. I am such an idiot!" she said with remorse. "I know everything I did was wrong. I was scared James, I wasn't thinking straight. All I ever wanted was the war to be over and bring Harry to you. My only aim was to keep Harry safe and I couldn't think of a better way than to flee the country."

She cleared her throat and wiped her tears. "I wanted to come to you so many times James, _so many times_. I would dream of you coming to get me. I dreamed you holding me on your arms and whisper 'Everything is alright' to me. I know I am so wrong. Every single time Harry did something or, even when Harry simply smiled, all I could do was think of you."

She stared into space with a small smile. Still teary eyed, she said "You appeared in front of me every single time. I could still remember those days in Hogwarts where you used to ask me out five million times a day and how you would wolf-whistled every time I walked by. I still remember James. The first time you ever said 'I love you'" she was no longer crying but her voice broke and she curled up on the couch, tucking her knees beneath her chin, as she clutched her heart and looked at him.

James didn't know what to say. He felt like he just revisited the time when he was carefree and the only thing troubling him would be the reason why Lily didn't want to go out with him. He was so persistent; he never gave up until she said yes. Why did he give up on her when she said she needed a break? He should have followed her, he should have searched harder for her, he shouldn't have given up so easily. Yet, he left the girl he loved heartbroken and that too, alone and pregnant with his child. He felt like a strong wall inside him crash down and his heart sank deep.

"Lily I-" James started but was interrupted by two screeching owls in the balcony. James looked at the owls and then looked at Lily. Lily too, looked at the owls with a confused look.

The last time that happened, Lily walked out on him and he didn't see her for another three years. James took a deep breath and went near the owls, shaking on the inside, wondering why the owls had come back. One owl held the letter in its beak and the other held it in between its toes. James grabbed both of them and looked at Lily. He looked down at them and said "One is for you and the other is for me."

Lily drew a deep breath as she walked to James to collect her letter. James got a letter from Sirius and she knew who she got the letter from. It was Alice. Alice Longbottom had been sending her letters about the news and whereabouts of James. Lily took the letter from James and stared at it.

James looked at his letter unsurely and ran his hand through his hair. "It's probably the reply to my previous letter about the flute vendor and Malfoy."

Lily nodded her head without lifting her eyes off her letter. She simply walked away to the couch and sat down as she unfolded it. It had been awhile since she got a letter from Alice but she couldn't stand the fact that she just blurted out that she missed him and he didn't even say anything to that. If he really loved her, he should say it already!

She opened the seal and unfolded the letter. James who initially planned on ignoring the letter looked at Sirius's handwriting. He opened his letter too but looked at Lily instead as he saw her eyes grow big. She gasped and closed her mouth as she tried not to cry, silent sobs racking her slim frame.

James forgot all about his letter, he went by, stood near Lily and looked into the letter. Lily by then just gave up and shoved the letter to him.

His eyes quickly scanned the letter and he removed his glasses after he finished reading it and sighed.

Lily's parents were murdered.

By Death Eaters.

"Lily-" he said slowly forgetting about everything they just talked about, everything he said, everything he wanted to say. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. She started to sob. As soon as she felt James' hand she grabbed his shirt and buried her face in his chest as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Lily…" he attempted again but all she wanted to do was wail into his chest.

She had longed to be in his arms, longed for his touch and more than anything for so very long. She wanted to hug him tight and never let go of him again.

"James…" she moaned in a small, weak voice but the words died on her lips, and she simply cried into his chest. It seemed like an eternity before she felt his touch, and suddenly, she was in his arms and he was hugging her. She had dreamed of this so many times, and longed for it so desperately. Not once did she imagine that her parent's death would be the reason why.

James should be soothing her, wiping her tears off and comfort her, but all he wanted to do was think of was ways to kill that son of a bitch. His form trembled with rage and he was clenching his fist as he saw Lily's doleful eyes.

She frowned looking at his clenched fist with the tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked up into his eyes as though to question "Why?"

James caught her head and placed it on his chest and held her in between her arms. "I am going to kill him," he said with vengeance.

"James," Lily removed her head from her spot in his chest and looked at him again "James," he was looking at the coffee table as though he wanted to shatter it into a million pieces just by looking at it.

"James! Look at me," she said placing both her hand on his cheeks and turning his gaze to look at her. His hatred and anger filled eyes softened as he looked into hers. "James, you are not going to do-"

"Lily, HOW CAN I NOT?" he screamed, finally letting his rage go spiraling out of control, but Lily didn't let go, instead she turned his head to face her again.

"Listen to me." She said her voice surprising calm and patient. "You are not going to do anything stupid, okay?"

"Lily-" he started as a protest.

"We'll get him James," she interrupted him "We'll get him. We'll go to Dumbledore and listen to what he says."

"Lily, he killed your parents. How can you be so damn calm?!" he exclaimed even though she still had her hands on his cheeks.

"Because there is another way out of this."

Honestly, how did he survive without her? If Lily didn't tame him down then who did?

"Now, there is just one thing for us to do. We will take Harry and we go to Dumbledore. We have to come up with a plan and act before we do anything in haste."

James slowly tore his gaze away from her eyes and nodded. How he wanted to tell her that he loved her, right then, right there.

Lily looked at him and removed her hands. She had other things to worry about, bigger things than what was between him and her.

James took another deep breath and got up. "Come on Lily, we are going to Dumbledore."

She looked at him teary eyed, but the emerald sparkled with a determination and fire unique only to Lily. She got up and nodded in silent agreement and went to get Harry.

She opened the door Harry's room and found him sleeping on his bed. Without making much noise, she entered his room. She crouched down and ran her hand through his hair and gave him a small smile. She lifted him without waking him up and carried him out.

She went outside and saw James all ready with his wand outside. He looked as though he was talking to himself. Lily carried a sleeping Harry to the living room and picked up her handbag.

"Come on, Lily," he said, walking to the door.

"Why aren't we using Floo Powder or Portkey?" she asked him softly.

"It's not safe; they are watching all sorts of wizarding transport and communication contraptions. The only safe way to communicate is through the Patronus and that's because not many people know how to conjure one."

Lily nodded as she carried Harry to the door. James followed her outside, closing the door behind them. They caught a taxi and went to the train station. On the way neither of them said anything, falling into a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Occasionally, their gazes would meet, and they would look away, embarrassed.

After they boarded the train, James sat next to Lily in the passenger seat and Harry was still in her arms, fast asleep.

"Shall I have him for some time?" James asked her softly. She heard the quiet longing he had tried to hide for so long, and she smiled softly. She herself was drowsy because of the boring journey and it was very dark outside. Nodding slowly, she allowed James to lift a sleeping Harry and place him on his lap so very carefully, resting his tiny, dark head against his chest.

Lily's mind kept flashing back to her parents; images of her dead parents coming and going raced through her head. She pictured herself riding the bicycle as her father pushed her and promised not to let go. But like all fathers, he let go and she fell down as soon he did and hurt her elbow. She didn't get on a bicycle for almost three months after that incident.

She pictured her mother making her the world's best blueberry pancakes in the beautiful kitchen they had remodeled when she was pregnant with Harry. The elves at Hogwarts did a splendid job of cooking all year round but one thing she always looked forward to at the end of the year would be her mother's wonderful pancakes.

She tossed around in her seat as a deep crease appeared in between her closed eyes. She remembered vividly how her mother wept on the Platform 9 ¾ when she first went off to Hogwarts. Her father was standing behind her mother waving goodbye and had proud little tears in his eyes, which he never admitted he ever had.

She pictured her mother again in her seventh year when she gotten the head girl badge. Her father had called up every one of his friends and announced proudly that she got the badge even though everyone thought that she was just going to a boarding school in Scotland. Her mother had made her infamous blueberry pie as a celebration. Even before she could go back to Hogwarts, Petunia had managed to get herself engaged. Her parents were just as proud and they did the same thing. When everybody arrived at her engagement party, the topic had somehow strayed away from her engagement to Lily's head girl badge.

Petunia had gotten angry and taunted Lily to tell everyone the real name of this 'prestigious' boarding school that they were so fond of. The whole thing blew out of proportion and it resulted in Petunia walking out of her parents' home, holding the hands of a very embarrassed Vernon.

Lily didn't even realize she was crying. Her eyes still remained closed and her pale, wane face was contorted into an expression of deep pain and hurt. James' hand reached her cheeks and wiped it away. The crease on her forehead disappeared and her whole face relaxed as she just leaned on James' shoulder, still not opening her eyes.

She didn't cry for the rest of the journey, as she felt James warmth engulf her into a whole new territory. He comforted her as he put his hand around her shoulder and she laid her head on his chest and smelt the scent that was so wonderfully masculine, and so very _James_. With a small smile she drifted off to sleep.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Bright light poured inside the train compartment as James cracked open an eyelid. He hadn't even taken off his glasses. He tried to move but then he realized he had something on his chest. Harry was on his lap still asleep and a very tranquil looking Lily was asleep on his shoulder. James smiled as he looked at her serene face. He gently shook her and whispered, "Lily, Lily you have to wake up now."

Lily felt as though she was dreaming as she heard James' voice. She frowned as she woke up. Yawning, she opened her eyelids and blinked a few times. Moaning softly, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands as another explosive yawn escaped her. James just smiled at her antics and watched her with growing amusement.

"Good morning" he said, grinning. His smile slowly faded as he remembered that her parents had passed away yesterday.

Lily nodded her head at James and remembered her parents only when he stopped smiling at her. She slowly tried waking up Harry and he didn't budge.

James looked at him and said with a small smile, "Like father, like son."

"Like father, like son," she agreed as she got up to go to the bathroom.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

When they reached at the London station, Lily was still carrying a sleeping Harry and James immediately Apparated to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Lily stepped into the mansion as a wave of nostalgia hit her, but not all memories were good. It was actually an Unplottable white mansion in the middle of great expanse of grasslands. As the war grew fiercer outside, the Order recruited more and more members. At that time any sort of man power was useful for them. It was still too early in the morning to actually find anybody wandering around.

Lily entered the grand living room which was actually converted into a waiting hall. There were around fifty rooms in the latter stories of the mansion and each one was either given to important members or was used as different laboratories. The dining room was used as their conference room and every important member had to be present at all times.

James led her to the huge living room and asked her to wait. He climbed up the stairs and disappeared to his right. Lily remembered his room in the west wing and it was the messiest room of all. Even Sirius tried and managed to keep his room neater but James had to spread all his encrypted codes around and pin them on the walls. He also had the annoying quirk of being completely absorbed into them every time he looked at them.

Lily herself was part of the Order but she was never on it full time. James wasn't in the beginning either, after his father was abducted and killed by Rufus Lestrange, he was so enraged that he quit his job as an Auror and joined the Order. Not that it had much of a difference. The only difference was that he had to work under the Minister of Magic, Phillip Langunter, who was a loathsome little Muggleborn hater himself. There were many rumors that he had joined forces with Voldemort.

Lily waited patiently as Harry started to stir in his sleep. After yawning and stretching his limbs to the maximum extent, he opened his eyes. At first he was surprised when he saw the unfamiliar surroundings of a mansion and then relaxed in Lily's grip.

"Mummy?" he asked burying himself into Lily's shoulder.

"Yes honey?" she said in a soft voice.

"Where are we?" he asked in a scared tone.

"We are in London , honey."

"Lawn-don?" his ears perked up and he sat straight as he looked at her. "Gramma and Grawpa!" he said cheerfully.

Tears stung Lily's eyes as she saw Harry get excited at the mention of her parents. "Yes Harry, Gramma and Grawpa," she imitated him.

"When are wee go-wing?" he asked, not noticing his surroundings.

"In just a little while," answered James before she could reply and came closer, lifting Harry from her grasp as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Harry looked at him and smiled "Daddy!" he said smiling not noticing his mother's tears.

"Nose!" he said as he touched his father's nose. James gave him a sad smile and looked beyond him at Lily. Harry turned around to look at his mother and finally noticed her tears. Harry struggled to get free from his father and James set him down on the ground. He ran towards his mother and wiped her tears.

"Mummy no cry." He kept wiping her tears and she gave him a weak smile "I won't name anybody. I prowmise!" he said solemnly, with a worried look.

Lily smiled at her son and said, "I am not crying for that, Honey."

"Then why?"

"You remember Grandma and Grandpa?" she asked looking at him lovingly

"Yup" he said, nodding his tiny head wisely, "They give candy!"

Lily nodded as she tried to swallow another sob "Yes, they are going away now."

"What?!" he asked innocently "Where?"

"To the sky," she pointed to the ceiling and Harry looked up

"To the sky?" Harry asked her as his eyes grew big.

"Yes," she said.

"When can I shee tem?"

"In the night," she swallowed again "when the stars are shining bright." She looked at James momentarily, and he nodded encouragingly. "The two most, brightest stars are grandma and grandpa."

"But do-wn't want them up thew-ere. I want tem down hee-year." He pouted.

"But they are in a better place now, Harry," she tried to explain.

"How couwd it be better playce up thew-re without me?" he stayed adamant.

"Well, they are sleeping."

"I dow-n't want them to sleep" he said loudly, tears started to filling in his eyes as he was finally getting the picture that they weren't coming back. "I want them to come hee-year," he backed away from his mother and wailed, "I want them hee-year now!" he ran to James "Now!"

James caught the crying toddler as Lily herself broke down into sobs.

James hugged Harry as he wailed more into his shoulder. Lily shook in her sobs and finally heard their school headmaster descend down the stairs. Harry continued to cry as James patted his back soothingly.

Dumbledore stood right behind James and looked into Harry's eyes. He extended his long clawed fingers and stroked Harry's hair.

"How are you young man?" he said in his hoarse, aged voice.

Harry's wails quieted down and he looked at Dumbledore with tears in his eyes and observed his long white beard. Dumbledore tipped his head a little so that he could see Harry without the obstruction of his half moon glasses.

Lily looked up to meet Dumbledore's eyes and she wiped her tears immediately.

"I am so sorry, Lily," Dumbledore said looking through his glasses "Things have gotten a little out of hand lately and there are a lot of mistakes to be rectified," he said looking beyond her.

He met her eyes again and offered her a tremulous smile. "It is good to have you back, Lily," he said softly. She smiled back at him. Then straightening up, he continued, "Would you like to talk, in my room?"

He was looking away, his gaze sharp and Lily turned to look at the new intruders who were watching them. She nodded. Dumbledore gave her small smile, walking toward the stairs and was followed by Lily and James with Harry on his arms. Harry was wide awake but he didn't say a single word. He just looked at the adults with big, green eyes so like his mother's.

Dumbledore led them into a wide gothic style corridor and took a sharp turn which lead to the door of his chamber. Without a word the door opened by itself as if it felt Dumbledore's presence.

They entered his chamber and Harry looked around wide eyed, observing the new surroundings. The room was decorated in a similar fashion to his office in Hogwarts. There were many magically enchanted contraptions hanging around and of course there was a smoking pensive in one corner. His pet phoenix had followed him to the Headquarters and it was obediently perched on its stand and looked at Dumbledore with a certain glint in its eye. A secret message was conveyed to its master as Dumbledore gently nodded and took out some bird food from inside his robes and started to feed it.

"Sit down," he said quietly, uncharacteristic melancholy coloring his voice.

Lily and James sat on the comfortable cushioned chairs placed a few feet away from his wooden desk. Harry was still in his father's arms. He stared, fascinated, at the phoenix which now dismissed his master's food and looked right into Harry's eyes and gave a small yelp like screech.

"Dumbledore, sir," Lily started softly, her eyes still bloodshot from the crying, "Why?"

Dumbledore nodded his head and walked to his desk with his hands behind his back and sat down on his cushioned chair on the other side of the wooden desk.

He drew a deep breath, "They wanted you back in London, Lily, and they thought they couldn't get your attention unless and until they killed someone close to you." His words cut through her heart like a sharp knife.

"They killed my parents in order to bring me back to London?" her voice trembled, but she was scowling fiercely.

"They were killed last afternoon at 4.45 pm in their patio. The Dark Mark was left on the door of the refrigerator. Two members of the Order and myself have investigated the crime scene and found this."

He retrieved a small paper and placed it on the desk.

Lily drew her hand to the desk and looked at the paper.

_When winter comes, can spring be far behind?_

There was no undersigned to that letter and it didn't seem like that it was conveying any message to anyone except for the fact that it was just an encouraging quote for the tough times.

But Lily knew who it was from and what the message conveyed. She read it over and over again and clutched the paper to her heart and let lone tear escape from her eye. Angrily, she wiped it away, drawing in a deep breath and looked at Dumbledore. She didn't know how to react to this nor was she ready to encounter that person, who was a mere part of her past.

"Lily, do you know who this is from?" James asked studying her face "Do you?"

Lily looked at the ground and nodded her head. "This message contains no significance in my parents' deaths or in my life whatsoever." She put the paper back on the desk and looked away from it. "Please burn this. It will only kindle unwanted memories of unwanted people."

Dumbledore looked at her face and tried to read her expression for it had only disgust and hatred written on it. With a mere flick of his wand, the paper burst into flames and in a matter of seconds only the ash remained in its place.

James looked at Lily and then at the burnt ash, and then realized with a start that he knew too. He knew who it was who sent the message and James was going to be hell bent on trying to kill that person himself.

As the elders continued discussing the deaths of Lily's parents, Harry was still only an onlooker on the whole situation, but he remained quiet. He couldn't understand his surroundings or what the elders were talking about. After a while, he just started to observe the fireplace in his office and looked at the small pouches of powder on top of it.

Harry was taken aback and he covered his eyes with his little hands as he saw the fire place come alive with and breathe with fire. A tall, sturdy man who was not taller than his father walked out of the fire place.

"Dumbledore, sir!"

**A/N: Who do you think who sent the letter? Who do you think who barged in? Leave your replies in your reviews... **

**And my lovely reviewers, you guys make me wanna cry... *wipes tears and WAAAAAAAAAH* i love you all - pirate-princess1, errew, momo, guest, MKaseyM, marauderfan92, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, James I Love You, EnchantedWords17 annnnd weirdpurplebookworm!**

**Replies to unsigned reviews-**

**Momo: Hey momo! You left me a name! I cant wait for you to create an account too and PM you... Hope you enjoyed this chappie... Who do you think comes in the end?**

**marauderfan92: Heya chum! You come back every single time... Siriusly I love reading your reviews! Do share your thoughts on this chappie!**


	9. He has a WHAT? :all

**A/N: Heyo muchachas! I was off the radar and heeeeeeeeerrrrrreeee I am... This is so far my favourite chapter and it has A LOT of questions... So once again I would like to thank my beta '****_Chavi_****'. That wanker has done a good job cuz you know I kinda had a huge writer's block. And leave it to Chavi to threaten to kick my 'back' (she had used every synonym of that word) if I don't update. So I hope I will be regular in updating from now on... So puwease fogeeve me, puwease puwease, wid a Harry on top? *pout pout***

Chapter 8

"Dumbledore sir!"

A tall, tired looking, wolfish man walked inside Dumbledore's chamber without looking at the people seated on the chair.

"Sir, you must return to Hogwarts immediately, Madam Pince has met with an accident and we have discovered something-"

His eyes fell on the people who were seated on the chair.

"Lily!" he breathed "How-?"

His eyes grew wide with surprise and relief washed over his face as he stepped towards Lily who got up from her chair. "How are you doing?" he asked, hugging her and ignoring James completely.

"Where were you? We were so worried about you! Where have you been?!" he fired at her rapidly, as though she was going to disappear the next instant and she wouldn't be able to hear how much he missed her. "James went barmy, he couldn't think straight, he kept looking like a part of his soul was missing-"

James cleared his throat loudly as Remus tore his eyes away from Lily and looked at his friend who shot him a shut-up-now-or-I'll-kill-you-glare. He turned his attention back to Lily when something struck him. There was something odd about James's appearance…he turned around again, his jaw falling open as he finally took note of the toddler James-look-alike sitting on his friend's lap.

He looked up at James, gobsmacked and then at the toddler again, blinking. "Oh my, is he-?"

"He is," James said, lips raked into a wolfish grin, his hazel eyes glinting with pride.

"Wow," he said, dumbstruck.

"Remus, meet Harry James Potter," James turned to Harry and said "Harry, meet Uncle Remus."

Harry looked at Remus with doleful little eyes and clung onto his father's arms and turned around facing away from him. Remus was one of the friendliest people he knew and James couldn't understand why Harry would turn his head around instead of welcoming Remus like he welcomed him.

"He is just a little tired."James tried to reason.

Remus just gave him a sad smile "The kid can sense it."

"No, he can't!" said Lily trying to defend her friend. "He is just mad that his grandparents passed away. He's just a kid, Remus."

Remus was brave, loyal and kind but one of the most un-wolfish qualities about him was that he was very gentle. It was unsettling to James and Lily at why Harry would just turn around like that.

James whispered Harry to turn around but Harry shook his head and laid it on his shoulders.

"Remus," Dumbledore's voice caught their attention "What happened to Madame Pince? Is she alright?"

"Oh yes," Remus' tone changed quickly, "A bunch of mischievous seventh years cast a memory erasing spell on her. A momentary concussion and she was taken to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had a hunch that her memory could have been tampered with and so she asked me to draw her memories in a vial. She wanted me to take a look with the pensive to see if she had any discontinuous memories and I found something that is, for lack of a better word, rather _interesting_."

"Lead the way, Remus," he got up from his seat and James and Lily got up to follow them.

LJLJLJLJLJ

All the five of them arrived in the headmaster's chamber through the floo powder. Harry whimpered as the dust started to clog his nostrils and he stretched his hands wide apart indicating that he wanted to be in his mother's arms. Lily lifted Harry off of James and rubbed his back. Harry quietened down almost immediately and their attention was back on the pensive.

James stepped forward to see it soon after Dumbledore, who was expressing a lot more than tranquillity and humour today and Lily was not able to stomach it.

A surprised look was etched on Dumbledore's face as James returned with a confused one. It seemed like Dumbledore was fitting the missing pieces in his mind and trying to solve a very complicated equation. Without a word, he stepped out of his office leaving in his wake three adults and a toddler confused.

It was Lily's turn to look at the pensive. She returned Harry to James and stepped onto the platform to look at the smoking pensive. She lowered her head and felt the tip of her nose touch the liquid and the nest ting she knew, she was falling. It was disorienting to say the least.

Getting a hold of herself, she looked up, trying to get a feel for her bearings. She was still in Hogwarts, a seemingly younger Madame Pince in front of her.

_She was quite good looking back in the day and pretty strict about her work. _

_Without anything more than a simple smile, she greeted her colleagues on her way to the library. It was after lunch and the library deserted as usual, since the students preferred to spend their afternoons outside. She took out a huge stack of books and placed it on a trolley._

_Pulling out more books from beneath her desk, she noticed a single book had fallen to the floor a few feet away from her. She left the trolley and reached for it. As she turned around to return the book to its place on the growing stack, she found someone lurking behind her._

_She gave a short gasp and calmed herself down _

_"Oh, you scared me Riddle!" she scolded, turning back to her books._

_"My apologies Madame Pince, my intention was not to scare you." His voice was a soft, polite whisper that sent shivers down Lily's spine. _

_"What do you want, Riddle?" Madam Pince's voice turned annoyed as she noticed that someone had torn a page out of 'Potion for the New Ages'._

_"I am here with permission to borrow a book from the Restricted Section," he said in the same cold tone._

_"Restricted Section?" she raised her eyebrows and looked at Riddle "With whose permission?"_

_"Professor Slughorn, of course," a small, smug smirk adorned the corner of his lips._

_She sighed and placed the book she was holding on the desk, "Show me the written permission, Riddle," she murmured tiredly._

_He nodded and retrieved a small paper and handed it to her. She looked at it and said, "Very well, you are allowed to look through only the potions section. The rack in the left hand corner is restricted for everyone and-" she paused and frowned into his eyes, "stay where I can see you." _

_With a curt nod, he walked to the Restricted Section. Madame Pince knew about Tom Riddle's reputation. He was the Head Boy and wouldn't do anything illegal. He must be in there out of mere curiosity for the subject. _

_With a last lingering look at the boy looking at the potions books, she turned her attention to the register on her desk and started to add notes here and there. A few moments later, she looked up and found the boy missing from the Potion's section. _

_Leaving her register on her desk she walked into the Restricted Section and made her way around it. She found him in the left hand corner, the exact place she had asked him not to go to._

_"Riddle!" she bellowed a little louder than she would have inside the library. "What are you doing here?" She looked at his hold a book 'Dark Magic and Potions for Life and ... Death'_

_"I was just browsing and I didn't realize I had wandered in here," he answered smoothly, barely any remorse in his voice, "I was only looking at this book about," he looked at her to bring her attention back to him rather than that book, "Potions."_

_Madame Pince snatched the book from him._

_ "Get out!" she said curtly. "If your Potions master wants you to refer any restricted books ask him to get it for you himself. Now out!" she ordered, carefully replacing the book back on the shelf. She stroked its spine a few times before walking him out of the Restricted Section._

_"Consider this my last warning, Riddle, no more lurking around the Restricted Section. You are free to borrow any book you want from the rest of the library."_

Lily straightened her pose and looked at James and Remus.

"What was that supposed to mean?" she asked them "Kids sneak into the Restricted Section all the time. You-Know-Who doing it shouldn't be a big deal."

"It is, or else Dumbledore wouldn't have reacted the way he did." Remus answered tiredly and he gazed outside the window.

James just held onto Harry and remained quiet. All this silence was driving her crazy and she wanted a remedy out of the situation as soon as possible.

Dumbledore barged into his office again with a slight frown and looked at Lily.

"Let us concentrate on your parents' funeral. This memory has created more questions than it answers. Let us put a hold to it. For now."

Lily's face fell at the mention of her parents and she looked at James. He had that look on his face, the one that usually landed either he or Sirius, or both, detention. And Lily shook her head exasperatedly, knowing he was planning something and wasn't going to tell her.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

It was two days since Lily's parents had died and the funeral was conducted in her childhood home's backyard. After many sad words, the wane, pale look on her dead parents' face and her sister's harsh words, Lily was broken. It felt like someone stuck had a knife right through her heart.

She broke down crying and it was impossible to tame Harry as he was wailing loudly along with his mother. James looked helpless, watching them cry, unable to do anything to soothe them. He picked up Harry, who buried his face into his shoulders, his cried muffled by James's shirt. James could only pat his back and murmur his ears that his grandparents were in a better place. Whether he understood or not, James could see he visibly toned down and stirred into deep slumber.

His young son taken care of, James sat next to Lily. He knew, nothing he said or did would make the pain go away, so he just placed a hand on her shoulder. She cries winded down to small, tiny whimpers as she laid her head on James' chest.

He engulfed her into a hug and let her cry, not saying anything. Later that night he took her to his apartment and put her to sleep in the guest bedroom with Harry. Lily was already half asleep and James just led her to her room and laid Harry down. She fell asleep even before she could touch the bed. James removed her shoes, adjusted her posture and pulled the covers over her. He tucked a strand of fiery hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead.

He scooted over to his bottle of happiness, his son, who had no inkling of how much happiness he brought to him with his mere existence. Even if Lily rejected him, he knew that Harry would always be the bridge connecting them both and for that, he would always be thankful to his son.

James kissed his forehead and looked at his serene face. He was so much like him. With that thought, he switched off the lights and retired to bed.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

James walked into the Order Headquarters the next day, leaving Lily and Harry to rest back at his apartment. He had to return to Paris to find out more about Malfoy and what he had been up to. Vineet greeted at the end of the stairs with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello Mr. Potter!" he said with his grin still not slipping off his tanned face. "Mr. Black filled me on everything about the whole Malfoy and the flute vendor ordeal and I may have-"

"James!" called out a tall, blonde woman.

James turned around to look at the owner of the voice and she strutted towards him coyly. There was something that was unsettling about her. She often stared at men intensely through her barely opened fish shaped blue eyes and any woman caught in the scrutiny would want to claw out her eyes. Or so James felt.

"James," she said in a drawling, sly voice, which made James want to retch, "Have you seen Sirius?"

James just frowned, "Actually, I don't know myself." He turned to look at Vineet "Do you know where he is? I haven't seen him anywhere in these two days I have been here."

Vineet, who was not immune to her voice, just gave an involuntary shudder and turn to look at his boss, "He is away to Albania regarding the flute vendor."

"Flute vendor?" she asked reverting all her attention to James's assistant. "What flute vendor?"

"I am sorry, Ms. Ventura. I have been asked by Professor Dumbledore not to disclose any information regarding that matter to anybody except Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin."

She offered him displeased look and narrowed her already tiny eyes into two slits. "But he's my boyfriend! I need to be informed as to why he is off gallivanting across borders."

"It is not my place to tell you. But if you take the matter to Dumbledore, he could decide whether or not to tell you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she drawled again, "That I can't be trusted? It isn't like Dumbledore doesn't have more pressing matters to attend to rather than informing me about the whereabouts of my boyfriend. Tell me now, boy, why is he in Albania?"

James was about to interfere when Vineet started,"I am sorry that you have fallen into the conclusion that you cannot be trusted over a simple matter such as why Mr. Black is in Albania. As I said before, I don't have the authority to tell you why and-"he paused, straightening up, "I am no longer a boy. I am long past 17 and you are right, Dumbledore does have more pressing matters to attend to. As do I." He nodded at James and walked away to his office.

James clearly amused, used every bit of his will power not to smile. He too nodded at a very unhappy Violet Ventura and walked to his office.

He closed the door behind him and he looked at his assistant crouched over his desk.

"I wasn't rude, was I?" he asked, the Indian accent sounding heavy in his voice.

James merely smiled. "No, nothing she didn't deserve."

Vineet visibly relaxed in their mutual hatred for the woman. "Merlin knows where Sirius finds women like her," he said shaking his head.

"Speaking of Sirius, why is he in Albania?"

Vineet immediately got excited and straightened his posture. "I was with Mr. Black when he received your letter from Paris about Malfoy and the flute vendor."

"He explained the letter to you?"

A grin crept into his face "No," he said with a proud smile, "He wouldn't show it to me in the beginning. I pestered him, obviously, and after thinking about it for awhile, he gave the letter to me and said 'read it if you can' and I cracked your code in ten minutes flat."

"You did what?" James looked at his assistant in disbelief. "It took me two hours to write that letter and you tell me it took you ten minutes to crack the code?!"

"Yes," the grin had still not slipped off his face yet. "I should tell you that I am guilty of snooping around your codes which are displayed in these walls. It is matter of only 24 combinations and _I_ am very lucky beginner."

James shook his head exasperatedly, disappointment filling his face. "So you were saying," he said in a monotone.

"The letter said that Mr. Hillman, was it, was behind a python. As I sat there, contemplating why You-Know-Who was behind a flute vendor of all people, to get a snake, Mr. Black, however, got information from 'our inside man' that You-Know-Who is off to an exile in Albania."

"An exile in Albania?" James raised his eyebrows, "And Sirius is off to Albania alone?"

"Yes and yes."

"Is he off his rockers?!" James ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes briefly. He knew exactly what Sirius was capable of when he was alone and off to fight the bad guys.

"But Mr. Potter, he is not after You-Know-Who." Vineet tensed at James's reaction.

"Then why in the name of Merlin's socks is he alone in Albania?"

"To get Uncle Desai."

Now James was definitely lost. If anything made sense to him few seconds ago, it wasn't anymore.

"Uncle what?"

"Uncle Desai. He is my grandmother's elder brother and he is a great musician. He started out with his sitar and violin and then he started to travel and learn about ancient musical instruments, folk music, dance-"

"Why has Sirius gone to get him? A musician?" James stood there confused now more than ever.

"Well, he does play the flute, a flute which is used by Indian snake charmers to tame snakes."

"What?!"

"Yes, it is the reason why You-Know-Who would go to a flute vendor to get a snake. My uncle Desai just got to Albania, to do more research on their folklore and whatnot and he was captured by the locals in the name of embezzlement fraud. Sirius has gone to Albania in search of him, and with his help we can get more information on the snake and probably what You-Know-Who intends to do with the snake."

James' head was spinning with a cacophony of thoughts swirling trying to make sense. He plopped onto his chair with a loud groan and caught his head with his hands as he tried to put two and two together.

"How did you know that your Uncle was in Albania?"

"I sent him my Patronus, asking him where he was and he replied that he was in a jail and that his wand is twisted like a jalebi, I mean, um…" he scratched his head, "Pretzel."

James blinked, nonplussed and narrowed his eyes at him. "Sirius left two days ago, how is it that he is not back yet?"

Vineet simply shook his head, "I don't know, he's probably still trying to figure out a way to get my uncle out from the jail."

James took a deep breath and concentrated on his happiest memory but was interrupted with a knock on the door.

He let out a sigh of irritation as he called for the person to come in. The door opened slightly and Remus slipped in.

"Dumbledore as called _us_ for a meeting," he said looking at James. 'Us' meant that the special team of 5 members which consisted of Alice and Frank Longbottom, James, Remus and Sirius, as they worked full time in the Order and were out on most missions and investigations. They were basically a mini team of Aurors since the Ministry was no longer completely reliable.

James nodded and followed Remus out of the door and looked around at Vineet, who was disappointed that he was not part of the five members, and sat down dejectedly in his desk.

"You'll know about the meeting anyway," James said as he stacked the papers on his desk neatly.

"It's not the same," he said like a disappointed 5 year old boy whose father had refused to get him his favourite Quidditch broomstick because he was too young.

James just sighed, offering him a pitiful shrug, and followed Remus out of the room.

Once in the hallway, James asked Remus about Sirius's whereabouts and whether he had tried to contact him yet.

"I did send him an owl and it came back empty clawed." Remus just shook his head as they climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"I am surprised that Sirius is yet to return, Dumbledore said he will send a-" Remus was cut off by a very embarrassed looking, pink-haired Metamorphmagus.

"Hello, Tonks! It's been quite a while." James said with a bright smile. "If I remember correctly, the last time I saw you, was during your Easter break." James called out cheerfully at Sirius's cousin who was just out of Hogwarts. "How was graduation?"

"Hi James!" she called out just as cheerfully and cleared her throat to say hello to Remus, almost bashfully. "Graduation was a blast! And we followed in your most worthy footsteps and snuck in Firewhiskey!" she snickered in a quite unladylike fashion.

"Great!" James said, looking at Tonks who was sneaking a glance at Remus. "Oh well, we have to go now. Dumbledore will be waiting."

"Oh okay," she sighed, pouting and James could almost taste her disappointment that Remus hadn't exchanged anything but a courteous nod in her direction. Smirking to himself, he pushed his wolf friend along, waving to the young woman.

"Bye" he called out as he proceeded up the stairs and noticed that Remus had become silent as he fell into his own deep slumber of thoughts.

The two Marauders reached Dumbledore's office and James opened the door. Dumbledore was standing near the window and looked outside with a serene look on his face. There were six chairs arranged in one single row and Alice and Frank Longbottom were seated next to each other. James made a ruffling sound and sat next to Frank.

"Hello Frank, Alice," James whispered as he looked at Dumbledore gazing out the window fascinatedly. Remus took a seat next to them and greeted them too. James looked at the two empty.

"Are we waiting for someone?" He turned to look at Frank again. "Who's the extra seat for?"

"I don't know," Frank whispered to him. "Dumbledore's been staring out the window since we arrived and we think he is disturbed about something."

James nodded, understanding his confusion.

"I think I know," he said sparing a glance at Dumbledore.

"Hmmm?" Frank frowned.

"Did you happen to see Madame Pince's memories?" Remus spoke up

Dumbledore turned around before Frank could answer and walked to the table. The four of them turned their attention to their former headmaster as though they were still in school. He looked a little distant and the usual sparkle in his eyes was missing, replaced with doubt.

"Yes Mr. Lupin, we are here to discuss Madame Pince's memory." Dumbledore was interrupted by a knock on the door. He bobbed his head to the door and said, "Come in Ms. McHaughty."

The door opened and a tall, brunette walked in. She had azure blue eyes with familiar laughter dancing in them.

"Hello Professor," she said as she looked at Dumbledore with a suave smile. She turned to look at James and Remus and exchanged a friendly smile with them.

It was none other than Keira McHaughty, their fellow house mate and the Marauder's favourite prankster. She had all it took to be one of them but she never played any pranks on anyone else except the Marauders… and cough, cough, Sirius. The infamous rumour circulated throughout school in their times was that she had the biggest crush on Sirius Black.

She nodded politely at Frank and Alice as Dumbledore introduced Keira to them and took a seat next to Remus.

"Well, Ms. McHaughty was placed in Sweden for awhile. She has returned to London to join forces with us and continue fighting for what she believes in." Dumbledore's voice was unusually serious. "It is in the darkest of times that we realise the limit to our strength, since we have no choice but to be strong."

He looked straight at Keira as her face dropped visibly and a facade of sorrow enveloped her. "It is not the time to feel sorry but it is the time to fight against sorrow and those who are spreading it. For after a harsh winter there is always the bright spring."

James looked away for a minute as he remembered the reference and squirmed in his seat.

"Two days ago, Mr. Lupin walked in to my office informing me about an accident suffered by Madame Pince, who is out of the Hospital Wing now. She had a concussion and it was suspected that her memories were tampered with. So, we looked into the memory to find out that Tom Riddle was in the Restricted Section of the library one day on Professor Slughorn's orders."

He walked to his desk and placed his hands on it, crouching down to look at the five of them with determined eyes. "He was perusing this book in that section," he said in a low voice, taking out a thick, hard bound book and placed it on his desk.

"I spent some time reading the same book he had looked into in the library and found page number 392 missing." He made his way around the desk. "Since I've already read the book, twice, might I add, I remember quite vividly that it was a page on Horcruxes."

"Horcruxes?" James frowned "What are they?"

"A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has ridden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives one the ability to resurrect oneself if the body is destroyed; the more Horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes is suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them."

"So, you reckon Voldemort has created one of these," Alice piped up.

Dumbledore sighed and looked passive, "He was always an over achiever. He never could back out of a challenge. He is always keen on outdoing the others and sometimes even himself. I hardly think he would have restricted himself to one."

"So, he's got these Horcruxes and there are more than one. They could be hidden inside any object and right now we are back to square one with or without the knowledge of these Horcruxes," Frank said sceptically

"No," Dumbledore shook his head emphatically. "By all means, we are one step closer to defeating Voldemort. Until now, we had no idea how fight against him. Now we know we should start searching for them. We have a chance, slim though it maybe."

"We still don't know what they are," Keira said. "It could be_ anything_, from a random stone in the wilderness to a statue. It could be in this very room for all we know."

"Tom would love that," Dumbledore's voice sounded faraway. Shaking his head, he brought his hands together and sat up straight, peering at his five students through his rimmed, half-moon spectacles. "He could have hidden something in the castle right under my nose. The thought would amuse him."

"But Professor, Hogwarts isn't exactly small either. It still could be anywhere in it, in the dorms, hallways, ForbiddenForest, heck even at your office." Frank said rather pessimistically.

Dumbledore's eyes lit up "The castle is rather miniscule when compared to the rest of the world, don't you think?"

Frank nodded, abashed. The five of them sat there talking to Dumbledore about the current events. Frank and Alice were describing about the attack in the market place near their home. Dumbledore listened to them patiently and discussed few ideas with them.

"Well," Dumbledore breathed in deeply and said, "This brings us to the end of this meeting and it is now my time to listen to Oprah and teach my phoenix to fly. He forgets every time he is reborn from his own ashes." He nodded at them curtly and Apparated out of his office.

"How in the name of Merlin's underpants is he going to do that?" James thought aloud.

"Well, look at you, thinking about Merlin's undies?!" said a smooth female voice beside him.

He gave her a toothy grin and stood up to hug her. "Keira," he said as a wave of nostalgia hit him.

Once Keira was released from James' embrace, she turned to give Remus a hug. "Why didn't you tell us where you were going?"

"Yeah, you were completely off the radar. What happened? What were you doing in Sweden?" James enquired.

Keira sighed as a sorrow filled her vibrant azure blue eyes. "That," she have them a sad grin "is a story for later." She placed her hands on either of their shoulders "Now let's go out and hear a little more of _your_ stories."

They smiled at her and left it at that. Leave it to Keira to pick it up where she left it. She was their biggest well-wisher and at times their partner in crime. They first became friends when the Marauders dumped a truckload of seaweed and walrus dung on her. It was hard not to become friends with a person after she saved their arses from Flitch who had them locked down in the dungeons on Halloween. Nobody knew whether it was on purpose or an honest mistake but that didn't stop them from turning his hair bright fluorescent yellow matching Mrs. Norris' tail as payback.

They walked outside Dumbledore's office and headed towards James's. James was just telling her about the 'Order of the Phoenix' in general and how it functioned. Keira occasionally interrupted to ask him questions.

"This room is my office" he said opening the door to his office. His office had two desks, one for himself and the other for his assistant. They had a huge window on the other end and the wall was filled with bits of paper stuck with a temporary sticking charm.

Vineet was bent over a huge hardbound book and looked up at them as they entered.

"This is my assistant," James said with a little pride in his voice.

Keira smiled at Vineet. "Hey Vinnie! How's Vanita?" she chirped happily.

"Oh, she's fine. How are you Keira?" he answered, smiling widely in recognition.

"Fine, fine," she replied, seating herself comfortably on James's chair.

James just stood there awestruck, looking at Keira wide eyed. Remus's expression matched that of his friend's as they watched her converse comfortably with Vineet.

"You," James started, " you know him?"

Keira nodded and looked around at him. "I know his sister Vanita."

"Vanita?" James frowned. "The same Vanita in Paris? As in, Lily's friend?"

Keira closed her eyes briefly and nodded her head. "She is a friend of mine."

"What are you not telling me?" he asked her narrowing his eyes.

"The fact that I know about Harry and I asked Lily to move to Paris so that her parents would be safe," she said matter-of-factly, "Even though the whole point of her moving to Paris was lost." Her voice turned sad and contemplative as she delivered the last part with closed eyes.

"When did she move to Paris?"

"4 months ago," she said

"Why should her parents feel threatened by Voldemort? They're Muggles."

"Well, actually, you see," she stammered and started to fiddle with her hands. "I –Um…" she looked at her hands.

"What?"

"She asked me not to tell you," she blurted out. "Well I personally think it is stupid," she shrugged. "But that's just me."

James pursed his lips and looked at Remus.

"I'm going home. Have to talk to Lily," he muttered, narrowing his eyes as he left her room in a hurry. Keira looked at Remus worriedly and followed him outside to the Apparition chamber.

James appeared in front of his apartment door pressing his finger to the doorbell rather insistently.

"One moment please. Harry!" Lily's voice screamed through the door.

He heard Harry's gurgling laughter and that, for some strange reason, calmed him after this strange day. He heard a pop behind him and whirled around to see Keira, a hesitant look on her face.

"Um, James..." she started.

James just frowned and before he could say anything, Lily opened the door.

"Hi James-" she stopped in mid sentence and her eyes grew big.

"Keira!" she cried, coming forward to hug her. "What are you doing here? The last time I heard you were in Sweden."

Keira's expression changed drastically from worried to happy.

"Well, I came back and joined the Order. I work with James now," she replied, hugging her friend back tightly.

"That's great! Oh I missed you so much!" Lily said, releasing her.

"I missed-" she stopped abruptly, breathing in deeply. "Are those profiteroles?" she inhaled once more and rushed inside, pushing aside an amused Lily. "Wow! James you really can't blame me for sending her to Paris. Look at her; she learnt to make French pastries!"

She spotted Harry near the couch and scooped him up into her arms. "Aren't you proud of mummy Harry? She can cook so _well_." She inhaled once more.

"You know you are going to clog up your wind pipe and you'll blow up if you don't exhale now," James teased her, a small smile turning the corner of his lips. Lily was finally getting over her parents' deaths and he didn't want to ruin their reunion after, well, however long it was.

Keira looked at him and smiled, turned towards Harry. "Hey Harry," she called out and the young toddler turned towards her, "Do you know what I got for you from Sweden?"

"W-hat?" he said getting excited.

"A big, fat," she said inching closer to him slowly, "humongous, enormous,"

"He doesn't understand those words Keira," Lily said shaking her head.

Keira didn't stop, "Gigantic and a very, _very,_ sloppy-"

"What!" Harry cried shaking his tiny palms excitedly.

"Kiss!" she cried, before planting a sloppy one on the toddler's cheek. He squealed loudly, giggling, as she let go of him a minute later. He rubbed his cheek with his hands, a disgusted look on his face. She looked at him haughtily and said, "Harry you will not remember, years later, but that is the best kiss you've ever gotten."

The three adults started laughing and Harry continued rubbing his cheeks red. James sat down on the dining table and Lily sat next to him.

"Since you're here, do you want some profiteroles?" Lily asked her, still grinning happily.

"I thought you'd never ask," Keira snorted, letting Harry lose. He ran to his father and James lifted him up to his lap.

"Oh, you know us; we usually ostracize and let our guests starve make them watch us eat," James shrugged playfully.

"I know," said Keira, smirking, taking a seat next to James and rolled her eyes. "Since we are in the periphery of the topic of ostracizing, where's Sirius?"

James gave her a knowing smile, "You would ask about him."

"He is the only Marauder I've not met since this morning," she replied defensively

"Right," he narrowed his eyes, "You haven't seen Peter either."

"I know he is away on an underground mission."

"Well, Sirius is in Albania," James said as Lily came out with the profiteroles and three sandwiches.

"Why is he in Albania?" Lily asked, setting the food down on the table.

"Long story short, Uncle Desai, Vineet's Uncle, is stuck in Albania and Sirius has gone to rescue him because they have a hunch that he might know something about the flute vendor and the snake."

"Why would he know anything about the flute vendor and the snake?" Keira asked, taking a big out of her sandwich, closing her eyes in ecstacy.

"Lils…" she moaned, "This is brilliant."

James chuckled, chewing on his own sandwich.

"Well, he can play a flute to charm snakes and he has done extensive studying on the field, so they thought he might know some answers," James put the profiteroles into his mouth. His eyes grew wide and he smiled, "Wow! Lily these are absolutely delicious."

Lily broke out into a smile pleased with herself and said, "Thanks."

"I love these!" Keira said, "I need you to make more of these for me and _that_ is _not_ a request."

"Of course your highness," Lily teased, bowing her head mockingly.

The three sat there talking about old times and their life in Hogwarts though their lunch. Harry shifted to Keira's lap and she started to tease and tickle him.

After awhile Keira got up. "I think it's time to bid adieu!" she said dramatically. She walked just as dramatically to the door with her head high in the air and her right hand on her chest. "Bye, bye." She faked a sniffle and wiped away an imaginary tear from her eye.

James walked to the door and slammed it with a loud, "Bye."

"Hey!" she shouted from the other side of the door.

He opened the door with a large smile, and she barged in and hit him on his shoulders. "You!" she hit him again

"Ow!" James cried out. "That hurts, woman!"

"Then take this!" she punched his shoulder again and he caught her arm. She tried to wriggle it out of his strong grasp in vain.

"Honey," he drawled, his hazel eyes twinkling, "I am a quidditch player, an ex- Auror and currently in the Order of the Phoenix kicking Death Wankers' arses everyday. You are a piece of cake to me."

She frowned and pouted. James let go of her and she stomped out and stuck her tongue out before she apparated.

"I see she hasn't changed a bit." Lily said, laughing and shaking her head.

James sighed as he closed the door and reserved 'the talk' for later. He needed time to digest the already eventful day.

"Not a bit," he groaned as he sunk into the chair in front of the big fireplace. "Not a single bit."

And Lily could only smile widely at his consternation.

**A/N: Hey again! I know what you all have been thinking. WHERE D HELL IS SIRIUS ORION BLACK?! I think he is hiding from me or something but he'll be back soon I promise you that... So what do you think of this chappie? How do you like Keira? Or better how do you like Violet?**

**Anywho, to all my faithful reviewers! I LOVE you all! I really do - errew, Momo, OnginalMazz, MKaseyM, livestrong617, Natalielovescookies, James I love You (I love him too! *screams like a fangirl and then calms self down*), My Thunder, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, pirate-princess1, marauderfan92**

**Replies to my anonymous reviews:**

**Momo: Heyo! Sorry for the long update kinda had things going on. Yup I have a pottermore account its GobletQuaffle13049. I simply love the animations there! Send me a request...**

**marauderfan92: Hey! I know, it keeps getting adventurous and you wouldn't believe what I started out on.. It just grew into something big. I hope I will be able tie all the loose strings in the end... Thank you so much for your support!**

**Just a conversation between me and Mr. Black,**

**Sirius Black: Ahem, excuse me, ah, Kathy?**

**Me: Ah, yes _Sirius *squealing on the inside*_**

**Sirius Black: Why am I not there with James and what am I doing in Albania? And even if I am i should be saving a damsel in distress, not an old man who can play a bloody flute!**

**Me: Ahh, You were saying something? *totally and utterly lost***

**SB: *grunts* _fangirls!_**


	10. I am HOME! :SB

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back after a...uh.. well, a long time! Hope you forgive me anyways.. So this is were Sirius comes.. Sit back, relax and enjoy!**

Chapter 9

James was drifting in and out of consciousness. Opening his eyes blearily from the pleasant haze of drowsiness he was drifting in, he managed to look at the time, but the onslaught of bright light flooding the room had him shutting his eyes tight.

"James" he heard a faint voice. "JAMES!"

James shot up in bed, groaning, and his hands flew to his bedstand, groping for his glasses. Donning them, he squinted at the scene in front of him.

There was a bright shadow of a large dog standing beside his bed breathing heavily.

"Sirius?" James moaning, still sitting on his bed.

"JAMES! Get your bony butt of your bed and coooooooooooome!" the Patronus cried.

James got of his bed, still pyjama-clad and took out his wand at the ready, a determined look on his face. "I'm coming!" he said and closed his eyes so that he could Apparate. Before he could leave, however, something struck him and he opened his eyes in confusion. "But… _where_ exactly?"

"Fo- Forest of Eden!" the Patronus's was even louder this time, as though he was running away from something, and James winced.

"Where?"

"Forest of Eden, NOW!"

"Forest of Eden is not exactly two feet you know, where exactly?" he said frantically.

"Near the big blue lake..." the voice faded as the dog's shadow started slowly disappearing.

James closed his eyes and Apparated to the Forest of Eden. He frantically looked around the lake behind the trees but Sirius was nowhere to be found.

"James!" he heard Sirius's voice from behind a tree. James rushed over to the tree which had a huge rock beside it. Sirius was seated on the ground with a huge, bulky man on his lap, panting. He was slightly tan, had grey hair and greyish black handlebar moustache. There was the shadow of an unkept beard on his cheeks, an indication that he hadn't groomed himself properly over the last few days.

Sirius's forehead was bleeding and a scratch on his right hand ran from below his palm to all the way over to his elbow.

James crouched down next to them. "What the _hell_ happened?"

Sirius was breathing very heavily as though someone had just chased him around the quidditch pitch thrice. "Death," he was trying to catch his breath and tried to gulp, "Eaters." He gestured wildly,

"Are they here?" James lowered his voice, eyes narrowing cautiously.

Sirius just shook his head, negating his statement.

"St. Mungos," James said trying to hold Uncle Desai. He had a deep cut running down his neck and he didn't answer any of James's questions. They lifted him up together, James balancing most of Uncle Desai's weight on his shoulder and Sirius tried not to groan as he took some of his weight on his shoulder. Both supporting the half-concious man, they Apparated to St. Mungos.

Once they were in the hospital, James and Sirius dropped him off on a wheelchair and James went to the emergency desk. After several procedures, Uncle Desai was admitted in the hospital and Sirius got off with few bandages and stinky potions he had to down. James snickered as his best friend gagged at their horrendous taste.

The healer had recommended a day's stay in the hospital for Sirius and Uncle Desai had to stay there for a week or so.

Sirius was sitting on his bed and James sat on a chair next to him, questioning him, trying to get the details of his trip to Albania.

A blonde Mediwitch walked into their room with a clipboard in her hand. She walked straight over to Sirius who looked at her open mouthed as he forgot to complete what he was saying to James. She touched his bandage clad forehead and wrote something down.

"Mr. Black?" she asked in her this-is-business tone.

"Oh, please call me Sirius," the dog-Animagus told her with the coolest look he could muster, with the bandage on his forehead.

She nodded looking at her clipboard. "Mr. Black," she continued with the same tone, taking no note of his obvious attempt to flirt. "Were you with Mr. Ankit Desai during the attack?"

Sirius nodded, suddenly sobering. "Yes I was."

"Can you recall all the spells used on him during the attack?"

"Hmmm, I am not sure," he answered, thinking and she gave a disappointed sigh. "But I think Rectumspura was used first, followed by Expelliarmus after which he lost his twisted, dysfunctional wand. I'm pretty sure he was tortured with Cruciatus too."

She offered him a tired smile. "Well, what about you?"

Sirius's flirt look returned, and he grinned slyly at her. "That worried about me, huh?" he winked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Answer the question, _Mr._ Black," she glared at him. Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah, of course, but I guarded myself and Uncle Desai till we reached the Portkey. Just before we were about to touch the Portkey, they used the Cruciatus on him again and he collapsed on me soon after we arrived in the Forest of Eden. I stabilized him best as I could there."

"Oh," she smiled surprised, clearly impressed with his answers. "Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Black?"

He shifted on his bed, "I think my bandage is a little loose, could you see that?" he said pointing to her head and bent forward.

"Of course," she said reaching for his bandage, but Sirius dived in, his left hand catching her own. He placed a small kiss on her fingers and said, "May I know your sweet name?"

She smiled sweetly. "My name?" she asked and Sirius nodded enthusiastically. Her smile vanished and she pulled her hand away, glaring. "No, you may not," she snapped and strode out of his room.

James snorted on his side. Sirius just ran his hand over his hair and said, "She wants me."

"Yeah right!" James sniggered, "You don't got a chance, you dog. She's too serious about her work."

Sirius grinned and reclained against his fluffy, white pillow. "I am nothing," he paused, "if not Sirius."

James stood up, grabbing the pillow from beneath Sirius and chucking it at him. "I've lived with your Sirius puns since I was eleven. Give me a break!" he turned towards the door, "I am going home. I'll be back when you get your release form."

James returned home and sighed as he opened his apartment door. Lily came out of her room with wide eyes and a worried look etched on her face.

"What happened?!" she inquired.

"Sirius is back." James sighed, plopping onto the couch and rubbed his eyes.

"Where is he?"

"In St. Mungos." James explained

"What?! Is he injured? Is he alright?" panic dripped off of every syllable and James had to swallow a chuckle.

"No, he's alright." he looked up at her and his lips started to curl, "Well enough to hit on a Mediwitch."

The worry lines melted away from her tired face. "He's okay then."

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Later that afternoon, James was sitting on the couch, looking at his bills and Lily was inside Harry's room to try and persuade the toddler into taking a nap. There was a loud knock on the door.

James took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Within Harry's room, Lily sighed in irritation, cursing. Any chance of getting Harry to sleep was definitely off the table. The kid was jumping up and down, his excitement palpable as started banging the door harder.

Suddenly, the door flew open with a loud thud and Sirius barged in, a letter clutched tight in his hand.

James got up from his couch and looked at him, flabbergasted.

"Where is he?" Sirius bellowed "Where is he!"

"Where is who?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Harry," Sirius said with a determined voice. "The guy Lily seems to be really happy with."

Lily came running from the bedroom and looked at him wide-eyed. He was still bandage-clad, and his hair, grown longer from his trip was sticking out at odd angles, falling into his eyes.

"Sirius, how are you-" she was cut off.

"Oh, No, no, no, no, no," he glared, shaking his head emphatically. "What business does that _Harry_ bloke have here in _London!_" he yelled and went ahead and pinched her.

"Ow!" she cried out in pain. "Sirius, you idiot!" she protested. James pulled Sirius away from her and glared at him.

"What was that for?" Lily cried rubbing, her arm gingerly.

"For leaving me and running off to- to- _wherever_!" he hollered.

Lily marched up to him and hit him on his arm. "This is for pinching me." She punched him. "And this is for not knowing where I was."

It was Sirius's turn to squeal and rub his arm. His eyes softened at the force of her familiar glare and he offered her a tentative smile. "You have no idea how much I missed you," he murmured.

Lily's frown slowly disappeared and amused smile took its place, her green eyes twinkling. "Awww, isn't that cute! He missed me." She opened her hands wide and grabbed him in a tight hug while Sirius was still frowning and rubbing his hands. "I missed you too," she cooed.

He shrugged out of her embrace, though the light sparkle in his eyes let her know she wasn't being rebuffed. "Nobody," he raised a finger, waggling it in her face, "_Nobody,_ associates _me_ with the word _'cute'_," he said sternly. "Understood?" he frowned at her and Lily nodded her head playfully.

"Now where is that goon?" Sirius's frown grew and he pumped his fists.

"Sirius, what are you talking about?" James asked from where he had watched their reunion quietly.

"The letter you sent me James!" Sirius clarified, looking at the object in question. _"It seems Lily is really happy with Harry,"_ he quoted, _"I don't see how I fit in."_

Lily's head bobbed towards James, the twinkle disappearing from her eyes, disappointment and quiet anger taking its place. James eyed Lily and looked at Sirius, "I wrote that letter as soon as I landed in Paris. And you are getting that now?"

"No," Sirius visibly calmed down, "I got it before but I just thought I ought to take one problem at a time." He seemed to get charged up again, "Now where is he?" he said rushing into James's bedroom.

Little Harry walked out of his room and towards his mother, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looked adorable.

"I am going to pummel him into pulp and make him forget all about Lily, James," Sirius muttered under his breath as he opened the guest room. He opened the bathroom. "Come out, come out, Harry wherever you are! I will kick your miserable-girlfriend-stealing arse!"

"Sirius," James interrupted his rant with a light cough and Sirius was still looking inside the bathroom. "This is Harry," he took a hold of his son's hand and steered him towards his best friend.

"Ah ha!" Sirius exclaimed, turning around, "Face me like a man!" he looked around and didn't see anyone. "Where is the misbegotten arse?" he glared.

"Ummm Sirius?" Lily called. "_This_ is Harry," she pointed downwards to Harry who was staring at the strange man with wide, curious eyes.

"There you are, you- you- " his eyes fell on the little boy and he stopped mid-sentence, dumbstruck, stuttering. "Munchkin," Sirius said under his breath "He, uh…" he stared at little Harry "He, um," he stared even longer as James smiled in anticipation. "He… you… wait… is he-" Sirius pointed to Harry and then to James, eyes wide, mouth open and completely flabbergasted. Lily and James nodded and Sirius's face broke into a huge grin. "WOW!"

He walked toward them, looking down at little Harry who whose curiosity reverted to shyness and he caught his mother's leg, hiding behind her.

"Prongs Junior!" Sirius cried and started to laugh in amazement. "Wow!"

"Harry," Lily said with a huge smile, "This is Uncle Sirius."

"Uncle? Me?" Sirius grimaced, crouching down to Harry's eyelevel. "Call me Sirius,"

"Nah," James said playfully, "I was thinking more in the lines of 'Mr. Black'. Wouldn't you like that, Sirius?"

Sirius swatted his leg and looked at Harry, who tried to bury his face into his mother's leg.

"Come here," Sirius told him and Harry tried to look at his mother. "Come here, Harry," the prankster's tone softened and Lily could swear she heard tenderness in his voice. Harry let go of his mother's leg and came forward.

Sirius held a hand out towards Harry. "Shake my hand," he instructed.

"Sirius," Lily whined, "Little kids hug not shake hands."

Sirius offered her a mock frown, but his hand remained extended. Harry extended his hesitantly, but Sirius pulled him into a big hug. Harry started to laugh and Sirius got up and nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck, blowing a raspberry. Harry erupted into bigger fits of giggles.

"Pwoke!" he said pointing to Sirius's hair.

"My hair?" Sirius asked him. "No way!" he said, gasping. "Prongs, your son hates my hair."

"Finally!" Lily said, rolling her eyes and stretching her hand to get Harry out of his embrace. "_Somebody _hates your hair."

Sirius hugged Harry closer to him and turned away. "No," he moaned, sounding like a petulant kid.

"Siiiirrriiius!" Lily warned in her 'mum' voice.

"Wow! You both really do have a kid," he responded still in disbelief. "I never thought Lily Evans would give birth to James's kid. Wow!"

He let Harry down as his arm started to hurt and he ran to James.

"Lily I'd-rather-date-the-Giant-Squid Evans, Ah!" Sirius said, plopping into the couch behind them. "See, how things change eh, Prongsie? I_ told _you this day would come."

James smiled and sat next to him on the couch, reaching out to smack his head. "_I_ said this day would come. _You_ said, and I quote, 'let's forget her and pin on Ms. Blonde-hair-big-boobs'."

Lily frowned as she lifted Harry into her arms. "James!" she angrily, "Harry's in the room."

"So?" he asked, confused.

"Well, you don't say stuff like that in front of kids!" she scolded, rolling her eyes.

"Stuff like what?" he asked her, still looking confused and scratched the back of his head.

"Words like, uh," she sighed in frustration, "like b-o-o-b-s!"

"Oh!" Sirius interrupted "And teaching him to spell it is alright then?"

Lily grunted and James chuckled as they spent their evening talking like the old times. Lily was never happier to be back in London.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lily tired eyes fluttered open as she stretched her tired muscles. She sat on her bed for a minute or two thinking about what she was going to do next_. 'I have to return to Paris sometime,' _she thought.. _'Unless..' _her traitorous heart whispered, conjuring up an image of James. Sighing, she ignored her internal war and walked to the bathroom, running her hands through her hair, deep in thought.

_'Unless James would have me here,' _she thought, taking her toothbrush out. She brushed her teeth as thoughts about James and Harry swirled inside her head. _'Is James still in love with me?' _She peered into the mirror looking at herself and noticed the dark circles from her eyes were finally disappearing. _'He is, isn't he? Or else why would he come in search of me?'_

She spat the toothpaste foam out and rinsed. She spared a minute and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't need the mirror of Erised to tell her that her deepest desire was being married to James. She peered into the mirror and saw a cheerful James behind her with Harry on his arms. He reached out to touch Lily's shoulder and she reached her own shoulder as if he really was touching her. She closed her eyes briefly and sighed. It was pure torment for her to look at him every day and yet not have him look at her the way she wanted him to. This wasn't supposed to be so hard.

She had a long shower, still lost in the thoughts of James. Almost half an hour later, she was drying herself with her towel when there was a loud knock outside the bathroom door.

"Come out!" James said urgently.

Lily dressed in record time and she opened the door for James and watched him dash in and closed the door behind her. Smiling at his childishness, she shook her head. She walked to the kitchen and dried her hair as she tried to contemplate on what to make for breakfast.

After awhile, she was pouring batter on her pan and heard the toaster indicating that the waffles were ready. She transferred the pancake from the pan to a plate and poured some blueberry sauce on it.

"Hmmm..." She heard James from behind the counter. "I smell something delicious!" He had closed his eyes briefly to let the smell of the pancakes tickle his olfactory senses. When his hazel eyes reopened, they had a familiar twinkle which made Lily forget about everything she wanted to say to him.

She smiled and proudly presented the meal she had prepared as James sat on the chair and looked at his food hungrily. She placed the fork and the knife next to him and said, "Dig in!"

James took a huge bite of the pancake and ate it to his heart's content. He praised Lily for her cooking and drank the orange juice heartily.

Just as he was finishing up Lily sat next to him and said, "James," she said hesitantly and he looked up at her. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Yeah," he said casually.

"I, uh…" she fiddled with her hands.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if it is time for me to get back to Paris."

James's happy mood evaporated and he swallowed hard at all the disappointment that one sentence that brought to him.

"Lily," he said, running his hand through his hair. "Do you _have_ to leave now? Like, is there a big necessity? Can't you stay a few more days?"

A sense of relief and disappointment surged through her when he asked her not to leave _only_ for a few days.

Lily looked at the ground and nodded not trusting her voice.

"So?" he dragged his voice. "You'll stay?"

She tore her eyes from the exquisite patterns on the floor to meet James's eyes and nodded her head. A smile broke out on his face. "That's good to know," he smiled brightly.

"But James!" she protested and he raised a questioning eyebrow. "I was wondering if I could come to the Order with you today. I could bring Harry with me and he can play with the Weasleys and I could just help around the place," she requested, not taking her eyes off him.

James smiled and nodded, "That will be nice."

"Yeah," she nodded too and quickly rushed to her room to wake Harry up.

Getting Harry ready took surprisingly only a little while, and she packed all the essential things needed. Even though Harry was potty trained, accidents do happen and Lily was always ready for it.

Harry was in a good mood that morning and he greeted James with a big hug and insisted that he take him on a piggyback ride before breakfast. James being James, he complied. Harry was on James's shoulders as Lily tried to feed him his cereal. Usually Harry would spit cereal but that day he swallowed it all up, either because he didn't want to ruin James's shirt or because he was having too much fun and forgot to spit. Either way Lily was happy that he didn't give her the extra job of cleaning the floor.

James, Lily and Harry Apparated to the entrance of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They parted ways near the stairs because James wanted to meet with his assistant.

Lily caught Harry's hand and walked towards the enormous living room beside the stairs. She walked in and saw the living room filled with the members and their family. Lily scanned to room for the Weasleys and it was inevitably the loudest part of the room. She walked towards them and called out for Molly, waving her hand to get her attention.

"Oh my gosh!" Molly Weasley squealed. "It's Lily Evans!"

The entire room turned to look at her and Harry. A wave of hushed whispers erupted across the room as Lily walked towards Molly and her husband.

Molly ran towards her and hugged Lily. "How are you?" she cried, her face flushed with happiness. "Where have you been?"

"I am fine, Molly. How are you and your large clan?" Lily said with a friendly smile.

"Oh, the usual," Molly's hand went to her tummy and rubbed it.

"Again?" Lily asked with a knowing smile.

Molly nodded and her gaze followed to look at Harry and gasped, "Who is this young man?" she looked at Harry and back to her and back at Harry.

"My son," Lily said simply with a proud smile on her face.

"Or also known as Prongs Junior," said Sirius, who had crept behind Lily

Harry turned around to look at Sirius and went running to him. "Hey there Munchkin!" he greeted the giggling kid, picking him up.

Molly's eyes grew wide and looked at her abashed. "Really? Oh my!"

"Yes, and hence I declare myself the winner of the bet between myself and Remmy!" Sirius looked at Harry.

Remus, who was standing behind Molly with a little baby girl in his arms, looked at him strangely and frowned. "What bet?"

Sirius laughed. "We have so many bets going on between us that he doesn't even know which one I am talking about."

Everybody looked at him expecting him to elaborate but he was too busy playing with Harry's little hands.

"Um, Sirius," Lily started. "This is the part where you _tell_ us what the bet is."

"The bet is something between me and Remus only," he smirked, brushing Harry's hair "Besides there are kids in the room."

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. Leave it to Sirius connect everything to adultery.

"Sirius?" Remus intruded. "Don't you think we should go to the meeting?"

"Oh yes," Sirius agreed and let Harry down who ran over to his mother and Remus gave the baby to Molly.

"Who is she?" Lily asked with wide eyes as Remus and Sirius started to walk to the door.

"Oh, she is Ginevra Weasley, Ginny for short," Molly said.

"Skin-ny Ginny!" Harry said and pushed his thumb into his mouth.

"Harry!" Lily said, laughing.

Sirius and Remus, who heard this on their way out, were chuckling to themselves "He _is_ Prongs's son!" Sirius said laughing.

"Through and through," Remus agreed with a grin of his own.

The ascended the stairs without a word in comfortable silence and reached Dumbledore's office. Sirius and Remus entered the office where he saw James and Frank seated in their chairs and they were in serious discussion. Sirius took a seat beside him, looking at Alice and another woman who were talking to each other facing the window and away from them.

"I'm sure both of you are discussing how hot the pretty brunette is," Sirius said in a playful tone as he slid into his chair casually with his hand hanging off the chair "Shame on you boys! James you love Lily and only her. And Frank you are married with a child. You shouldn't be thinking about another woman."

"We weren't talking about women." Frank's voice rose in defence "We were talking about men."

"Ow!" Sirius puckered his lips "That's worse."

"I mean, about you," he tried to clarify.

Sirius's smile grew "Sorry guys, I don't swing that way," he said, raising both his hands.

"Or what he meant to say is that they were talking about your trip to Albania," Remus barged in "Way to make a man feel uncomfortable."

"Hmmm, hmmm…" Sirius's attention was fully channelled to the brunette. He rose from his chair and walked confidently to Alice and the mysterious brunette.

"Hello, ladies!" Sirius said in a suave voice

Both of them turned to meet him and Sirius's breath caught in his throat.

Buck toothed, freckled faced, always wide-eyed Keira McHaughty was standing before him transformed into a tall, lean, beautiful, teeth well aligned Keira McHaughty. She turned to look with a frown on her face and it slipped away as she looked at Alice and back at him with a small smile forming at her soft pink lips.

"Well, well, well," she drawled. "Here we are yet again, in the confines of Dumbledore's office. Of course we met for a different reason and we were on the different sides the last time," Keira said with a smile matching on Sirius's face.

He nodded and tilted his head "Yes, of course. It was not my fault that I had a dream how you would look with bright pink hair and cheery red nose, I had to know how it actually looked. But I must say you looked rather smashing, quite literally, with those orange freckles on your nose."

"Hmmm," she tilted head thoughtfully "Well, I don't think so," as she started to walk towards the chairs.

"We meet yet again, Keira Mc-Hostile!" he said with a sly grin.

She turned around to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Of course, Sirius oh-no-my-fly's-open Black!"

Sirius's head bobbed down to his pants and up again as nothing was open. He glared at the smirking woman across him and pointedly ignored the men's snickers.

"Seven years and I still get him James!" she exclaimed, walking over and sitting next to James who was grinning.

"Like always," he agreed glancing at her.

Sirius muttered under his breath and walked over to sit near Remus, not taking his eyes off her smiling face. Remus cast him a knowing grin and shook his head.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"It's about time you both grew up." Remus smiled

"Well, how can _I _end something _she_ started?" he frowned like a little kid.

"What?"

"You remember she started to tease how my nose was too big."

Remus gasped. "How dare she?! Did she say that?"

"Yeah," Sirius nodded, "In third year."

"She was wrong," he said, playfully nodding his head "Your nose was not too big, you're face was too small." Remus chuckled

"Ha-ha," he responded dryly, "Leave it to you two suck ups to favour her."

Remus shook his head and shrugged "Sorry Sirius, I took an oath to stay on the good side."

All the commotion stopped as Dumbledore walked into the room. "Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Hello's rang out in his office and Dumbledore turned to look at Sirius. "Welcome back Sirius!" he greeted heartily.

Sirius smiled humbly. "Thank you sir."

"I am very glad to summon you all for this meeting. I have a very vital piece of information which will not leave this room." He peered into each and everyone's eyes. "No, not even the persons whom you trust the most outside these doors." He tilted his head to see them through his half moon shaped glasses. "But first I want to listen to Mr. Black and what he found for us in Albania."

All eyes went to Sirius as he stood up and clasped his hands together. "I was actually there in search of Mr. Ankit Desai, Vineet Patil's great uncle. He is a musician and has done a myriad of research in music all around the world. He was in a small town in Albania to learn about their folklore. Wanting to write the third volume of the 'Tones of the World' and started with the European countries. The previous two volumes have already been published. The first book was invariably about the music in his home country and he had dedicated on chapter fully to snake charmers. He has collected a flute and says it was one of his favourite possessions as it had a mesmerizing tone to it. He carries it around trying it on different snakes around the world to see if it works only on the King Cobra or even different snakes around the world."

Sirius took a deep breath, "When I arrived in Albania I went in search of Uncle Desai in prisons as that was what he informed his nephew. I was pretty sure he was near a wizard as he sent Vineet a Patronus and his wand was twisted into loops." He circled his hands in the air. "I spent a day searching in Muggle police stations anyway. I was there for two whole days with no clue of where he might be. I decided to contact our inside man in the Death Eaters, Peter Pettigrew. We met in a coffee shop. He informed me that You-Know-Who was in Albania trying to tame a snake which was earlier charmed by this very Ankit Desai. He also informed me that Uncle Desai- Desai was under the custody of You-Know-Who. Peter suggested that I sneak in with him into the forest and kidnap him but I had better plans. Uncle Desai would be brought out into the open to charm Nagini, You-Know-Who's new pet. I was hidden behind a rock as I heard the mesmerizing tune to call the slithering serpent. As the snake was summoned, the Death Eaters caught it into a cage. Just before they could say the Killing Curse, I got hold of Uncle Desai and started to run from them. I then reached for the Portkey hidden in the middle of the forest which I knew was hidden there thanks to my Death Eater loving family." Sirius returned to his cool demeanour and winked at a wide-eyed Keira. "Knew what buttons to push when. Regulus, my easy target."

Dumbledore stayed quiet for a few moments, lost deep in thought as he tried to digest all the information Sirius had given him. James too was looking a little bit disturbed.

James' frown grew deeper "If You-Know-Who was taking Uncle Desai's help, then why did Malfoy threaten Hillman?"

Sirius shrugged and looked at Dumbledore. "Sir?" he said shaking Dumbledore out of his reverie.

Dumbledore lifted his head and looked at each and every one of them before he continued. "Indeed." He took another deep breath as he created an air of suspense in the room. All six of them looked at Dumbledore with expectant eyes and Dumbledore walked to his desk. "I have a hunch," he said turning back to them, "I think Tom is trying to create a Horcrux with a snake."

Alice gasped as shock etched everybody's face except Sirius who frowned.

"Horcrux?" he inquired.

Dumbledore quickly explained about Horcruxes and Sirius's face grew contorted with a mixture of amazement and fear. Dumbledore continued to explain how it could be created at the time of murder as it rips the killer's soul.

"I have something to share with all of you." He sighed with a familiar glint returning to his eye. "I met with an old friend of mine in Rosemerta's pub, Three Broomsticks. He was working in the ministry when I was still working as the DADA professor in Hogwarts. We had talked a lot but what he told me was a little escape into Tom's past."

He sighed and turned to face his desk "He had gone to Gaunt's house one day, as he was visiting to give a ministry warning to Marvolo Gaunt's son for using magic against a Muggle. The family in itself was a strange one. The boy spoke to snakes, the father treated his own daughter like dirt and they were showing no signs of a happy family. Each one lost in their own world. The son seemed to love the snake more than anything else and the father seemed to love the Slytherin's ring more than his own family. And the daughter was in love with the Muggle, in front of whom magic was used. Supposedly," Dumbledore raised his eyebrows "the Muggle's name was," he turned to look at the six of them "Tom Riddle."

Silence rang louder than ever before inside the walls of Dumbledore's office. For a few moments, they sat there quietly as the facts sunk in one by one.

Alice gulped. "Was he his father?" her voice rose unsteadily against the silence.

Dumbledore looked at her. "I am not sure. He could have been someone else's child and yet be named after the Muggle out of the love she had for him."

"It feels like every step we get closer, he moves back another step." Remus said leaning in. "Could this information be helpful to us in anyway?"

"Knowing everything about the enemy is important, Remus. Which is why I want you to go down to the Gaunt's place and the orphanage and collect as much as information as you can about Tom Riddle and Marvolo Gaunt."

Remus nodded as determination washed across the features of his face. "Yes sir, I will leave at once."

"This brings us to the end of another meeting. Thank you for coming! Got to play wizard's chess with Fawks!" Dumbledore Apparated with a smile plastered on his face.

"We can solve a hundred mysteries but we can never solve the mystery called Dumbledore." Frank said, shaking his head.

Alice sighed beside him as she laid her head on Frank's shoulder. James seemed to be deep in thought and Keira talked to Remus about the small town Dumbledore had mentioned. Sirius just sat there on his chair shaken up after the intensity of the meeting.

Remus, Keira, James and Sirius were walking towards James's office talking about Remus' expedition to the orphanage. Just before James turned the knob of his office door, they heard a drawling voice behind them.

"Sirius!" they heard as she came strutting towards them in high heels. She walked right upto Sirius and laid her hand on his bandage on his right hand.

"Hey, Violet!" Sirius said in an uncertain voice. James and Remus quickly recovered from the shock but Keira started to frown as she threw nasty looks at Violet.

"Hey honey," she said as she balled up his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Clearly caught by surprise, he didn't respond and slowly pushed Violet off him. "Sirius, why didn't you tell me that you were going to Albania?"

Sirius's eyes grew in surprise "Me, Albania? No, honeycheeks I wasn't in Albania." He hugged her with one. "I was in my Uncle Albert's place. Who told you that I was in Albania? Absurd!" he rolled his eyes and pursed his lips in confusion.

"Well, I know you were in Albania." She pouted "I have proof."

"Proof?" Sirius raised one of his eyebrows, "What proof?"

"My uncle you saw in Albania." She said wearily stroking her hair.

"Where exactly in Albania?" Sirius narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't know, it's not important now is it?" She looked at him "You should tell me these things, with the war brewing outside and all."

Sirius nodded solemnly as his face grew grim. "Dear, I have to go into James's office for an important meeting. Will see you later, hmm?" he nodded his head as though asking for her permission.

"Okay," She said in disappointment. "Wait!" she said before turning around. "Who is she?"

Sirius, Remus and James turned to look at Keira who face was bare, as she looked impassive.

"She, uh, um," Sirius stammered.

"Keira McHaughty," She said as she extended a hand to Violet.

Violet shook her hand with a small frown. "What are you doing here?"

"I am part of the special six, Sirius, Remus and James are a part of." She said confidently.

"Oh," Violet said dejectedly "Well, pleasure."

Keira looked at her with a fake smile plastered on her face as Violet turned around and walked towards the stairs.

"Should have known," Keira muttered under her breath. "Should. Have. _known_."

Shaking her head, she proceeded to James's office, leaving behind two nonplussed and one slightly freaked out men.

**A/N: ****HOW DID YOU LIKE SIRIUS BLACK BACK IN THE PICTURE? So what do you think of Lily and James? Sirius, Remus, Keira and Violet? I would love to hear from ya'll, please drop in a review!**

**And thank you to my love, my life, the sole reason for my existence, my reviewers: livestrong617, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, errew,Guest or Bluedialga!**

**Whew! My brother was breathing down my neck I couldn't rant to my lovely readers! Well, the reason why I didnt update is because I had a lot of exams and I have one coming up in December and I am typing up the next chapter now.. I hope to update in two weeks time...**

**And the conversation b/w the shaggy black dog and always-high-on-chocolate me:**

_**Sirius Black: Wow, I really don't like Violet!**_

_**Me: *staring at his grey eyes* Hmmm... Hmmm.. **_

_**Sirius Black: *rolls his eyes at me* What's with this Keira character anyway? Is she always dissing me like this?**_

_**Me: Yeah pretty much! Where would we be without annoying crushes, eh?**_

_**Sirius Black: *In a high pitched voice* Crush?! *Clears throat and voice becomes deep* I don't have a crush...**_

_**Me: That's what we all say, now don't we?**_


	11. Lolita! : UD

**Discliamer: I have been forgetting this for quite some time now... *sigh* not mine, in an alternate universe maybe...**

**A/N: Heyo, I am ba-ck! I told you I'll be back in two weeks and I am back in two weeks! This is a filler chappie and it dosn't have much going on except Sirius bein' Sirius... Gotta luv him though... **

Harry yawned and stretched his arms wide into the air. Squeezing his eyes, he opened them moments later and looked at his mother sleeping peacefully next to him. He slowly got out of the bed and walked to his mother's dresser. She had placed all her tin spray cans and perfume bottles in orderly fashion and had put all her cosmetics inside the drawer.

Harry walked up to it and folded his hands, keeping one hand on his chin. "Hmmm," he thought as he started at his mother's dresser.

Slowly bending over it, he took out Lily's lipstick and her mascara. Harry's face broke into a huge grin like the evil devil himself.

Fifteen minutes later Harry walked into James's room. He slowly got onto the bed and sat next to a sleeping James. He poked James on his cheek with his index finger and said "Daddy, daddy, weighy cup." He took his little paws and nudged him as James woke up with a huge smile on his face.

James inhaled heavily and pulled Harry into a hug. "What is it, buddy?"

Harry placed his palm on his chest and pushed him. "Come wid me," he said, rolling to the edge of the bed and jumping off. James pushed all his sheets aside and grabbed his glasses from the bedside stand before he followed his son out of the room. Harry toddled to his room with his tiny feet and clasped his hands to his mouth trying to hide his giggle.

James placed his hands on his knees and crouched down. "What is so funny?" he asked with suspicious glance.

"Lo-wuk," Harry gurgled, pointing at the sleeping form of Lily. James straightened his glasses and stepped forward to see Lily who was currently facing the opposite direction. James walked around the bed to get a clearer view of her and a small smile crept into her lips.

Dark red lipstick was dabbed over her light pink lips, strokes almost reaching her chin. Black lines were all over her forehead and bright red circles where drawn on her cheek. Though it was made by a two year old, it was a piece of art. James brought his hands to his mouth and closed his eyes as he laughed silently, his hazel eyes twinkling merrily.

Lily frowned in her sleep, turning around and her hand went to where Harry usually slept. She placed her around to feel Harry but she couldn't. Her eyes flew open and she heard Harry laugh standing at the doorway.

"Harry! You're awake," Lily said, sitting up on the bed and trying to pull her hair into a bun. She turned and saw James staring at her with an amused smile on his face. "James!" she exclaimed, taken aback. "To what do I owe the pleasure so early this morning?" she asked, blinking.

James started to chuckle. "Oh nothing," he said waving his hands in the air. "Just your beautiful face in all its glory."

Lily would have blushed if he wasn't chuckling and waving his hand. Lily's frown grew as she rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "HARRY! YOU- YOU – UUUUUUUGGGGGGH!"

James guffawed loudly. "But, Lily I love your new look!" he said as he walked to the bathroom door picking up a laughing Harry on his arms.

Lily opened the door with a wet face and huffing angrily. "_Be-u-tiful_ face is it?" James was out right laughing at her face, clutching Harry on one hand and his stomach on the other. She took out the shaving cream from behind her back and squeezed the tube on his face. He froze for a minute closing his eyes as she spread it with her hands.

"How do would you like to see your be-u-tiful face in all its glory?" she pumped her hands and a sly grin of victory slid into her face.

James wiped some of the shaving cream off his face with his finger and flicked it at her. It splashed across Lily's face as her mouth grew wide open in shock. "You are going to be the bacon for today's breakfast."

"You dress your bacon with shaving cream?" he asked her as he wiped more of the cream off his face.

Lily lifted her nose high in the air. "If I have to," she retorted haughtily, returning to the bathroom and locked the door with one swift move.

James rushed to the door and pounded on it. "Hey!" which was replied to with silence. "I need the bathroom too!" He could hear her scoffing on the other side.

"Well, Harry" he sighed, turning around and looking at Harry's wide smile. "I would like to you the first advice as your father." He lifted a finger at him "When you're living with a woman and your flat has only one bathroom – SIEZE IT!"

"You are teaching our two year old son how to live with a woman?!" he heard from the other side of the door. "God, that fifth year Quaffle hit you harder than I thought!"

"Let's not forget who threw it?" he said walking towards his room.

"Well, it's not my fault! I thought you were the Quidditch Captain and a Chaser. Shouldn't you be aware of where the Quaffle is, at all times?"

James walked out his room with a towel and wiped the crème off. "How am I supposed to know that there would be two Quaffles coming at me? I have watched, played, lived, breathed Quidditch and I swear," he said pointing the towel at the bathroom door as though she was actually seeing it. "That was the only game with two Quaffles."

"Hmmm, hmmm…" he heard a muffled voice from the bathroom. She opened the door and walked towards James. Her face was dry by then but black marks were still visible on her forehead. "I wouldn't have if _you_ hadn't written 'Evans is the only Muggleborn I want to study', on the Muggle Studies black board!"

James looked at the towel in his hand for a moment and back at Lily with a typical 'James-Potter-rules-the-planet smirk'. "You know you liked all the attention Evans," his grin widened, "Admit it."

Lily's eyes grew glassy and she swallowed hard. Images of the 15 year old James, wearing the same smirk, ruffling his soft, jet black messy hair, holding a Quaffle in one hand walked down the corridor towards Defence against the Dark Arts class hit her hard. He would walk up to her and Keira, who would without doubt join hands with the devil, watched as he kneeled down in front of her as create a scene trying to ask her out. Her thoughts swirled around thinking what would have happened if she said yes in the fifth year, rather than after finishing schooling in Hogwarts. She would have gotten to know him better, understood his life better, or his history. She knew about his life, friends, family, but she didn't know what he felt about them.

James inched closer and could smell his musky cologne and something simply James. "Admit it, Evans," he said with the smirk still evident on his face.

Lily's mind went blank. "I- I-" she stammered.

"PRONGS! LILY-FLOWER! WHERE ARE YOU?"

They heard a very loud, very familiar, very Sirius voice. He walked to the hallway and saw them turned towards him with a surprised look. "You both look like deer caught in a highlight," he said walking in, free of all his bandages and just a scar on his forehead, wearing his faded blue jeans, black t-shirt and a leather jacket. "Well, technically, a stag and a doe."

Lily looked at the ground and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"I've got to go to the bathroom before I interrogate Sirius about why he is here early in the morning, at wand-point," James grumbled turning towards the bathroom door.

"Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows "Oh I know, he found out about the romantic escapade we had last night."

"What!" they heard James from inside the bathroom.

Lily laughed and her eyes grew bright with mischief. "We have got to change that bathroom door. You can hear everything from inside there!" she rolled her eyes. "Besides," she strutted toward the bathroom door. Leaning on it, she smirked mischievously and said, "We can't let James find out about_ us_!"

Sirius chuckled and joined her near the door. "I know, but I can't hide it anymore Lily," he said in mock seriousness. "What we have is so special. We shouldn't hide it, not from the world, not from our friends and _especially_ not from James." He winked at her.

The bathroom door opened and revealed a grumpy looking James. "I'm done! Now, what are you here for?"

Sirius smirked and gave Lily a secret victory smile which she gladly returned. "Just to talk to the flower of my heart," he said dramatically, not taking his eyes off Lily. James stepped in between even though his face was just inches away from Sirius's face.

"Now, if you don't mind I would like you to get the real matter in hand. I for one know that Sirius Black would not be awake before 11 if the sky wasn't falling. What's the matter?"

"Well, why don't we take it to the living room? I don't think doorstep of a bathroom is the right ambience," he answered, pointing to the bathroom. "Now, lead the way, won't you?" Sirius reached for Lily behind James's back, but James caught it and twisted it behind his back.

"Ow!" Sirius cried in pain.

"I'd rather let you lead the way." James said in all seriousness.

"Okay! Okay! Now let go! I don't want to become like Uncle Desai's wand!" Sirius rubbed his arm with his right hand. "I just got this treated now, mind you," he whined, taking a step forward.

"I don't think you'll mind going back there if you could get treated by the blonde Mediwitch." James said following behind him. He signalled Harry to come to him and carried him to the living room.

"And prove that I am incapable of walking on the ground without tripping over every two steps?" he asked as he sat down comfortably on the couch.

"Or you fight against the Death Eaters very hard," James suggested as his frown slipped away.

"Who is she?" Lily asked, frowning.

"The one I told you about," James said placing Harry on his lap and saw that she was still frowning. "The one who he hit on the day of his return."

"Oh! Her!" she raised her eyebrows in comprehension and smiled at him.

"Why don't we publish this in the newspaper?" Sirius retorted sulkily as soon as he became the target.

"We thought posters would do a better job." James said in mock seriousness "Not everybody reads the newspaper, you see," he shrugged.

Lily laughed. "Okay," she said. "Time to come back to the matter in hand. Why on earth is Sirius Black awake before 11?"

"Yeah?" James quipped.

"Because," Sirius. "I am still jet lagged."

"Should have known." Lily said with a solemn look. "And?" she prompted.

"And I read James' letter once more, isn't Hillman supposed to meet Malfoy tomorrow?" Sirius turned towards James, whose face grew a frown in seriousness.

"I suppose yeah." He said at the reminder. "Has Uncle Desai woken up yet?"

"Yup he has," Sirius said smiling at Harry who was currently staring at him. "We should go as soon as possible before any news of him reaches the Death Eaters."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Only you can say something like that smiling."

"Well, yes." Sirius said turning towards her "Get ready 'cause we are going to meet Uncle Desai!"

James grumbled something under his breath and got to walk to his room. Lily took Harry in her arms and followed him to her room. Sirius stretched his legs on top of the coffee table and placed his hands behind his head as he leaned back on the couch.

"Legs. Off. Table!" he heard Lily's voice from her room.

"Merlin's beard!" Sirius muttered. "Damn woman has eyes in the back of her head."

"I heard that!" Lily's huff had Sirius grinning widely.

In record time of 20 minutes, James and Lily were ready along with Harry to go visit Uncle Desai. Lily was tagging along so that she could give an account about his health to Vanita. Vineet would exaggerate just so that he could tap dance on her last nerves. After all brothers have a knack of aggravating you for the silliest things no matter how much you want to ignore them.

Sirius, James, Lily and Harry Apparated to St. Mungos and Harry started to cry in the dizzy feeling of Apparition. Lily sat in the reception area, trying to calm Harry down by telling him cheerful stories. James sat next to Lily and held his hand and tried coaxing him into laughing by tickling him. Harry finally let his guard fall down and laughed.

"That's my boy!" James said cheerfully.

"AAAU- CHU!" he sneezed.

"Uh-oh," Lily said, hugging him closer to her chest.

"What?" James asked her and Harry sneezed louder than before.

"I think he had something in the morning. He usually sneezes like this if he has picked up some allergy," Lily replied, running a hand through Harry's hair as he adorably looked around the hospital.

"Thank goodness we are in the hospital, we can see a Healer right away," James said, standing up and walked to the reception area.

Sirius stood near Lily, awkwardly rubbing his neck and sighing. Lily looked up and noticed his impatience.

"You can go visit Uncle Desai if you want," she told him, rubbing Harry's back. The frequency of his sneezes started to increase.

"Don't think I'm insensitive or anything but," he said awkwardly with a worried expression on his face.

"I get it, no one can know he is here except the Order." Lily nodded her head. "Now go before some dark cloaked, weird tattooed person kidnaps him."

Sirius frowned, "You mean a dementor?"

Lily sighed. "Yah."

Sirius smiled. "Okay, bye Lily. I'll drop by today to check on him. And Harry," he looked down to him as Harry looked up with his emerald green eyes popping out. "Get well soon okay?" he ruffled Harry's hair and the little boy nodded.

"Bye," Sirius said and walked towards the elevator. He whistled a peppy tune as the elevator started. He looked outside the elevator door as it arrived at the third floor and his eyes grew wide as he saw someone with a black cloak enter Uncle Desai's room from the hallway. Sirius' whistle stuck in his throat as only air came out. Once the elevator came to a halt he opened the door and ran as fast as he could.

He weaved through the people in the hallway and crash opened Uncle Desai's room.

Keira and the blonde Mediwitch were standing next to each other talking about something. Sirius gave a breath of relief and panted. "I thought you were someone- uh- someone else," he said, looking back and forth from Keira and the Mediwitch.

"Well," Keira said looking at him earnestly, "I am not."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, rubbing his neck again.

The Mediwitch looked at them and sighed. "Well, he woke up at 2 a.m. this morning and Healer Goodworth saw him get up. He appears to have a concussion and is suffering from – uh, how can I say this, memory loss?" she tried to rack her brain for a common word and not the medical term. "He thinks he's gone back in time and thinks he is 25. He kept saying Lolita over and over again. He wouldn't eat anything and he was starting to get violent as he wanted to get away from here and search for Lolita. We have him under sedation and he has been as sleep for around two hours now."

"Oh," Keira said, touching the Mediwitch's arm. "Thank you so much," she said, smiling at her.

"Well, like you have requested only Healer Goodworth and I know about the situation and about Mr. Desai's admission in the hospital." with a curt nod, she turned to leave.

"Thank you, miss," Sirius lips curled. "Oh, I don't seem to recall you name, though. What was it?"

The Mediwitch turned around. "I –" she hesitated for a bit. "I am Saundra Wilkinson. I am telling you because I am the only person you can contact at anytime to know the situation about Mr. Desai."

Sirius's face broke out into a huge grin and he winked at her. "Whatever lets you sleep at night."

Saundra rolled her eyes and turned towards the door. She came to an abrupt halt as she heard someone moaning. Uncle Desai was moaning in his sleep.

Saundra ushered over to Uncle Desai's side as Sirius stepped away to give her some space. Uncle Desai's eyebrows knit in frustration as his moans started to get louder.

"Loli.." he whispered in his sleep.

"His sedation is wearing off," Saundra announced. "The magic used on him must be very strong. The normal wizards of his age are out for 7 to 8 hours when we treat them with this particular anaesthetic." Uncle Desai writhed and squirmed, his consciousness returning.

Uncle Desai slowly opened his eyes and shut them immediately. He blinked a few times before he could focus on anybody. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and stared at Keira. He looked at her as though she was a goddess who had descended to the earth and he would dedicate the rest of his life savouring her to make all his prayers come true.

A look of astonishment was written on his face as he got up from his pillow and slowly it slid into a grin of happiness. "Lolita!" he exclaimed, looking at Keira.

Keira's eyes grew wide at the endearment. She placed her hand on her chest as though to ask "Who me?" and she looked around to see if he was referring to anyone else. Sirius's lips started to curl as he was beginning to understand the misconception taking place.

"Lolita!" he said once more. "Where have you been? It was like being stranded in a desert with not a drop of water to drink. Oh Loli... How much I missed you!" He lifted his hand to grasp hers. As soon as she felt his fingers on her wrist, she withdrew with a shriek.

Keira caught her right hand with her left in alarm and rolled her eyes at him as though he had done something unforgivable. "Uncle Desai- I-"

"Uncle?" he said with a very prominent Indian accent. "Me? I am you better half, your soulmate, your..." he paused for a dramatic effect, "_destiny!"_

If Keira rolled her eyes anymore, they would pop out for sure and cast a worried look at a sniggering Sirius.

"Look, Uncle-" she was cut-off with a shrill outburst.

"NO!" he said, leaning forward and clasping her right hand. He pulled her struggling hands towards his gruffy cheek. He placed her delicate hand on his stubble with his hands still firmly grasping hers and he gently closed his eyes trying to relish the feel of her hand against his cheek. "Do you remember Loli, how you used to call me Janu? You used to creep up behind and close my eyes with your fingers and gently whisper Janu in my ears. Say Janu, Loli." This was met with a confused and struggled gaze from Keira as she tried to remove her hand but he tightened his grip. "Say Janu, Loli..." he tried once more.

Keira just let out a small yelp as grip got tighter. His eyes shot open and landed on Keira who attention was still on her hand.

"Say Janu!" he said with a stern voice.

"Janu!" she said quickly and his grip loosened and he toned down a little bit.

"Keira," Saundra called out.

"NO!" Uncle Desai bellowed and glared at her angrily. "Her name is _Lolita_." He turned towards Keira and gave her a soft, loving and the most nauseating look.

Keira's face shrivelled at his gaze and she wrinkled her nose. She looked up at Saundra for help who mouthed the words 'play along'.

"Huh?"

Saundra continued to mouth words to her, 'Play along and act as though you are Lolita and ask him to have his curing potions.'

Keira's face was filled with disgust as she noted the amused look on Sirius' face. She scowled at him and turned towards Uncle Desai and gave him the sweetest look she could muster.

"Unc-" she started. "I mean Janu," she corrected herself in a faux sweet voice and Uncle Desai turned towards her instantaneously. "You know how much I have missed you."

He nodded his head. "More than anyone."

Keira's faux smile faltered a little bit. "Right," she muttered but continued with her speech. "And you know I can't live without you."

Sirius snorted and brought his hands to his mouth to cover it and she shot him a dirty look before she reverted her eyes back to Uncle Desai.

"You have to understand that- " she clasped her head with her left hand worriedly for a moment and yet gave him a sweet smile, "that you are not well. And you have to take medicines in order to get well. And so-" she gave Saundra a look and the Mediwitch rushed to the table near the window where all the curing potions were placed for the patient to consume. Saundra brought a goblet of a brown, muddy bubbling, mixture and handed it dutifully to Keira. "- you have to drink this. The medicine which will make you better and –" she broke off her horrendous speech when Uncle Desai snatched the goblet from her.

Uncle Desai gulped down the horrible mixture in record time and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He gave her a love stricken look and Keira looked away.

Uncle Desai started to tell on some experience that Lolita and himself had when they had gone to Venice. Keira pretended to listen to him as she puffed his pillows. "Lay down," she ordered gently and he lowered his head until it hit the pillow. Slowly his words started to slur and before they knew it, he was fast asleep and Keira gave a huge sigh of relief.

Saundra motioned for the two of them to go out and placed her fingers on her lips telling them to be quiet as they did so.

Sirius and Keira moved towards the door and Saundra placed her hands on their backs pushing them out of the door. She stepped out and closed the door gently.

"I-" Keira said with a dazed look, "am never coming back here!" and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But you have to," Saundra said with pitiful eyes, "If you don't then he will get wilder and wilder. He would have to sedate him every time he wakes up and you can't give him the right medicines if we sedate him because the anaesthesia wears off the effect of the medicine. The more we treat his emotions with meds the farther he goes away from regaining his memory. Right now you are his only lifeline."

"How long can I go pretending that I am his- his- _Lolita_, before he comes back to his senses?" she whispered angrily, not wanting to create a scene.

"As long as it takes Lolita," Sirius said in mock solemn voice and placed his hands on his chest.

"Sod off Sirius Oh-you're-pathetic Black!" Keira said and shoved him lightly. His smirk only widended.

"Not until you declare you undying love for Ankit Desai, Mc-Hungry-for-love!" he said dramatically.

"Enough of your theatrics Sirius," Keira rolled her eyes. "How long?"

"I can't tell," Saundra said unsurely. "It depends on how well he responds to the stimulus we have created to make him believe that you really are his Lolita. He lost her when he was young and his heart is still grieving his loss. His mind is yet to accept the fact."

"But he is 87 years old. How could he have not accepted the fact that his wife is dead? She died when he was 25," Keira said.

Saundra sighed and her face grew solemn. "He turned his passion towards something else. He never sorted out his feelings and worked meticulously towards another goal which may have started out as a distraction."

Keira sighed and closed her eyes trying to accept the facts laid out before her.

Saundra gave her small smile and said, "The heart wants what the heart wants." With that, she turned around and walked away.

Sirius's shoulders slumped, though he wore a lazy grin. "This ought to be fun."

Keira growled her frustration. "Don't kill him. Don't kill him," she kept repeating the idiom under her breath, over and over again.

"Harry's not well," Sirius informed her as they walked towards the elevator.

"What?" Keira snapped out of her daze and turned questioning eyes to him.

"Harry's not well," he repeated as they stepped into the elevator.

"Oh no, what happened?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

Sirius's face broke out into a grin, "I was almost expecting a cheeky comment after 'Oh no!'". He gave her a sideways glance.

"Well? What happened to Harry?"

"He has allergy apparently."

Keira gave a sigh of relief, "Just an allergy."

"What'dcha expect?" he said in a silly voice.

"You, falling down the seventh floor," she retorted with no hesitation.

"Touché."

The elevator came to a stop on the ground floor and both of them steeped out. Without a word, Keira followed Sirius. They arrived at the reception and enquired after Harry. The receptionist informed them that Harry was currently inside Healer Walker's consultation room. Just as they arrived before the door Lily stepped out followed by a James carrying Harry.

Keira usher over to Harry's side ran her hand through his hair. "What happened?" she asked James.

"It was just an allergic reaction to mulberries." James told them, rubbing his son's back lightly.

"Mulberries?" Sirius frowned. "He didn't have mulberries for breakfast, did he?"

"Nope," Lily said looking at Harry and with an amused smile, continued, "His cereal was mulberry flavoured."

Keira narrowed her eyes at Lily. "Hmmm, why do I feel like you are lying to us?"

"Yes," Sirius agreed with a similar look on his face.

James ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Look, Harry is allergic to mulberries and I recommend that you don't feed him mulberries or wear any cosmetics with them." He turned around curtly to save face and started to walk.

Lily giggled as Sirius and Keira gave each other a confused look.

"You wore cosmetics with mulberries?" Sirius inquired walking behind him.

"Not me!" James he shifted uncomfortably. "Harry."

"Harry wore cosmetics?" Sirius asked, choking lightly.

"He what?" Keira asked joining them near the elevator.

"He drew patterns on Lily's with her lipstick-" James started.

"Chapstick!" Lily interrupted.

"Chapstick, and later on he thought it smelt good and popped it into his mouth."

Keira and Sirius started to snicker as Lily and James looked them with offended looks.

"He's a little kid!" Lily defended. "They put stuff into their mouths!"

"Wow! People are on a roll today!" Sirius said wiping his tears of laughter. "First Keira is supposedly Uncle Desai's wife and Harry ate a chapstick! Hahaha!" he started to laugh loudly and Harry naively joined him.

The rest three looked at him with a frown. "This is not funny!" Keira said with a particularly cute pout on her face.

"Uncle Desai's wife?" Lily asked, wide-eyed.

"Don't even ask." Keira placed her hand on her head and looked at the elevator.

Sirius quickly filled them on with the current situation regarding Uncle Desai, albeit laughing. Lily and James tried really hard to hide their smiles as they listened to Sirius's theatrical display of what happened in Uncle Desai's room.

"-I cannot live without you Janu!" Sirius said rather dramatically, "You have to live for me to survive!"

"I didn't say that!" Keira snapped.

"Oh yes you did," he disregarded her intervention and continued. "You have to drink this potion and stay alive to savour our love for each other."

"And I kissed him and we both ran away from the hospital and rode off into the sunset as Sirius died laughing!" she said sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

"And dhey li-vid happi-wy e-wor af-tor!" Harry clapped his hands.

Sirius and James broke into another round of laughter and Lily giggled, looking at Harry.

"This is nuts!" Keira said crossing her arms.

James, Lily, Sirius and Keira walked up to Uncle Desai's room as James and Lily observed him from outside and decided to go inform Dumbledore of the situation.

They Apparated to the Order headquarters and went in search of Dumbledore only to find out that he was currently out of town and he would be returning in two days. They trotted towards James's office trying to decide what they should do.

"Hillman's meeting Malfoy tomorrow and someone has to go Paris tonight." Sirius sat down at James's desk.

James sat on his desk with one of his legs still on the ground and Lily sat down on Vineet's chair with Harry on her lap.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"What if we split up? Two of us go to Paris and two us stay here with Uncle Desai," Sirius suggested and he turned to give Keira a playful look. "We know _one_ member who has to stay here."

Keira's face visibly dropped at his reminder, "Humph!"

"I will go with James to Paris," Lily spoke up. "He knows where they'll meet and I still have certain things to take care of." She looked at James with an expectantly.

"Okay," James agreed, "Good, Lily and I will go to Paris with Harry and Sirius and Keira will stay here and keep an eye on Uncle Desai."

"More than just an eye," Sirius winked at Keira. "She can't live without him, you see."

"Shut it Sirius oh-you-are-going-to-miss-some-important-body parts-if-you-don't-shut-up Black!" Keira bellowed.

"Your wish is my command Keira Mc-Highness!" he said cheekily and bowed.

"So it's settled then?" James confirmed, "Lily and I are going to Paris and you both are staying here."

A chorus of 'yeahs' rang in the room and it came to a close with James's curt nod.

**A/N: Ooooh I can't wait for the next chappie meself! Wow I am on a riot today and I am misspelling everything.. So watch'a think of Sirius and Keira? I keep forgetting, I love you my dear dear beta and thank you so much for helping me through tough times... I really do love** **you!**

* * *

**Okay I have split the next chapter into two how would you like it?**

**Chappie One- Lily and James in Paris, Chappie Two- Sirius and Keira **

**or**

**Chappie One and Chappie two- half Lily and James and half Sirius and Keira**

* * *

**And to my lovely reviewers - MKaseyM, Bluedialga, errew, livestrong617**

* * *

**And I found this in tumblr and I laugh every single time!**

**Me:** Mom when is the food gonna be ready?

**Mom:** You have to wait.

**Me:** I DID MY WAITING!

**Mom:** Oh God.

**Me:** 12 YEARS OF IT!

**Mom:** Please stop.

**Me:** IN AZKABAN!

**Mom:** ...

**Me:** ...

**Mom:** Are you done?


	12. When have I hid my feelings for Lily?:JP

**A/N: Hello! This is actually another filler chapter and I really wanted to get on with the story but I am unable to finish it because I have a really bad writer's black. If you any suggestions please fell free to drop a review. I have my semester exams going on and I really should do them well to get a scholarship I had applied for. I apologize in advance, this chapter is really small and is kinda meaningless. And, and before I forget this chapter is not beta read so please forgive my tacky grammar and limited vocabulary. **

**Disclaimer : Roses are red, Violets are blue, HP doesn't belong to me, No matter how much I wish it wasn't true... *pout pout***

James walked across his room carrying his socks to his suitcase. Sirius was sprawled across the chair next to the window and was staring at a photo he had found below James' cupboard.

"What picture is this?" Sirius asked narrowing his eyes at the picture.

James placed his socks carefully in his bag and looked up to see Sirius holding a picture of Lily and Keira laughing in Hogsmeade. "Isn't it self-explanatory?" he said looking at his suitcase again.

"Why do I remember it so well?" Sirius muttered under his breath staring at the picture.

James marched up to him and snatched the picture from him and said "That's because," James looked deeper into the picture "You took it!" James nodded his head and gave the picture back to Sirius. "Sixth year, Keira returned after her father's funeral and she looked paler than Moaning Myrtle. Lily tried to cheer her up by taking her to Hogsmeade." James started to shake his head in the memory and sat down.

"I remember," Sirius said going all glassy eyed and stared off into space. "She was drinking butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Lucius Malfoy came in and insulted her." He said it as a statement still staring at James' open wardrobe. "He called her and Lily, filthy mudbloods. I wanted to squash him into pulp."

"And of course I stepped in and said there was a better way of dealing Lucius." James narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his nose in disgust as he said his name.

"Of course, the ever chivalrous James Potter," Sirius said breaking out his stance and took in a deep breath. "We cast the hair colour changing spell and pulled down his pants to reveal his golden snitch boxers." he laughed as his shoulders shook rhythmically. "Peter hid under the cloak and tickled him. Remus threw snow balls at him. And even though no onlooker could ever prove it was us. Naturally the whole school knew we did it."

James bent down and chuckled at the memory. "I can't believe that that was me." He looked at Sirius who had also started to chuckle.

"Although I think not much has changed," he rubbed his hands "I'm still boyishly handsome and do everything that is against what my family believes in, Remus still shy and fearful of not being accepted, Peter,.. Uh Peter." Sirius looked up at the ceiling trying to recall "Well, if anyone has changed, it is Peter. He is still amongst the death eaters and he is yet to be caught. I really thought he would refuse this job."

James looked at Sirius thoughtfully "Yeah," James nodded "I really thought he would refuse such a job too. I mean the bloody rat as not blown his cover and it has been more than 5 months." James shook his head in disbelief. "Wow, I am proud of our boy."

"And bringing you to the present," Sirius' lips started to curl "You haven't changed a bit. You are still pining after Evans and you are still a chicken to do anything about it."

James' mouth dropped "What?!" he blinked "When have I _ever_ hid my feelings for Evans? In fact I made it really, really, more than really, blatantly obvious that I wanted to go out with her."

"Crap!" Sirius countered "That was all a facade, you deliberately asked her out a million times wanting her to say no. You never got around showing her the real you. You embarrassed her, you made fun and you thought all that was amusing and painted a picture that she was a mere target of your amusement."

"Well, I-" James stared at him as though he was fish out of water

"I am right Potter." Sirius turned towards the window and stared out "You made a kaleidoscope out of your feelings and hoped that she would ever look at you the way you want her too." he remained silent for a while and muttered "Two words 'grow up!'"

James looked down at the floor defeated and a wave of regret washed his face "How did you know?"

"I know." Sirius was still looking out the window.

"I didn't, how would you?"

"There are a few things we friends know without you telling it explicitly." Sirius turned around to look at him "How do you really feel?"

"Right now?" James held an expression filled with worry, regret and slight bit of sorrow. "Helpless."

"That's what I love about you James." Sirius smiled "You never say 'hopeless', even though most people would." He came near James and sat down near him "Now that you feel 'helpless', let us remedy that situation."

"You mean," James' eye grew in fear.

"Huh huh," Sirius nodded his head wearing his signature grin and slipped his hands onto James' shoulders "I am going to help you."

"Oh no," James groaned and hid his face in his palms "This is not going to end well."

If even possible Sirius' grin grew wider, "Annnd that is one thing I don't like about you, you're pessimistic."

"I am not pessimistic Sirius," James rolled his eyes "I know I can sense trouble. Heck, I am trouble." He said with a small grin appearing on his face.

"Yeah yeah, now let's talk some sense." Sirius completely disregarded anything he just said "What is your status?"

James raised his left eyebrow "Status?"

Sirius sighed "Your relationship status with Lily?"

James withdrew a little bit an fell into deep thought "Well,-" Sirius nodded his head prompting him to say something "Frankly, walking on eggshells."

Sirius pressed his lips together trying to swallow his laughter "Walking on eggshells?"

James nodded solemnly. "Yeah, She- she's- so... Ugh" he growled in frustration "How do I say this?"

"Usually people use words," Sirius said still trying to hide his smile and James threw him an angry look "Or gazes," James growled at his incompetence to take the situation seriously "Do not, I repeat, do not use violence to communicate," he lifted his finger "Even as the last resort."

James let out a breath of anger and stood up running his hand through his hair. "This wasn't supposed to be this hard." He turned towards Sirius "She is right here." He pointed at his door, meaning across the hall. "She is here with my kid, _my kid_, alright?" he looked at Sirius earnestly "My heart feels so," he paused "heavy." He finished. "I-I-"

Sirius looked at his best friend's inability to even finish a sentence. "You love her."

"I love her." He gave in "I love her," he repeated

Sirius narrowed his eyes thoughtfully "If she were here, what would you say?"

James grew glassy eyed and removed his glasses before licking his lips. "If she were here, I would say-" he paused looking at Sirius "I love you. Will you marry me?" James rubbed his face again in defeat

"Then say it." Sirius stated it as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

James walked up to his bed and pulled a big pillow and threw it at Sirius. It went soaring in the air and hit Sirius square on his face as he was trying to duck.

"If it were only that simple," James sat down dejectedly.

"Listen to what I say and get the three rings of marriage." Sirius said as he slipped next to James

"Three?"

"Yeah, three stages of marriage are met with three rings." He replied in full seriousness "First the engagement ring, to show Lily that you want to make a commitment. Second, the wedding ring, to show the world you're committed."

"And the third?"

"Third, is easy, the suffering! The life full of compromises, 'you won't understands' and 'James, Harry just went poo poo in his pants so clean it up...'" Sirius completed and saw that the tips of James' lips started to curl.

"Being married to Lily will not be a suffering!" he said defensively

Sirius picked up the fallen pillow "How would you know, you never asked." He threw it back to James and James ducked at the right time just missing it. "Ask her mate, I bet you 50 galleons that she will say yes."

"Must everything be a bet to you?" he got up and resumed to his packing.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lily carried Harry out to the living room, made him sit on the couch and went back into her room to bring out her suitcase. She was surprised at how little she had actually brought to London and how much she was carrying back to Paris. A little corner of her mind was bugging her, telling her that she wouldn't have to pack so much if she would return indefinitely. She really wished that she could. Pushing that thought to the back of her head she broke out a smile when her eyes fell on Harry.

"Harry," she said softly to her and plonked next to him on the couch. "We are going back to Paris." She ran her hands through his hair and smiled. Harry was currently playing with a stuffed golden snitch. He held one of his wings and glided it through the air. "You are going to be the best seeker in the world!" she whispered as her eyes lit up with silent tears. "Going to make momma proud."

Harry smiled at his mother and placed the snitch on his mother's cheek and Lily's smile widened.

"Hey," she heard James come out of his room with a suitcase smaller than Lily's and didn't go unnoticed by James.

"All packed?" he said as his eyes laid on her suitcase.

Lily simply nodded and picked up Harry on her arm and tackled her misbehaving suitcase. James gently removed Harry from her embrace and pulled his suitcase out of his apartment.

**A/N: Heyo! I told you it is a meaningless chappie! But anywho, I would like to thank my reviewers- livestrong617, justagalpal and errew.**

**review reply to my new unsigned reviewer**

**justagalpal: Oh thank you so much hun! I was so depressed the other day when I checked three days later and I had only two reviews. You rock seriously. **

**Thank you for reading silent readers, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed though. I don't mind any sort of feedback, whether you like it or don't like it, just leave a review on what you thought. **

**Just a filler, something wicked awaits and I hope you hang around to read that...**


	13. I know what a battle is! :LE

**A/N: Heyo!I am back! I just realized that my author notes are HUGE! I am sorry, I didn't realize that until i saw my story in my mobile. Awkward! So here it is...**

**Disclaimer: *twack! twack!* Take that, for thinking it is mine!**

Chapter 12

Lily was seated in the train with Harry on her lap, waiting for James to come with the dinner he was buying in the railway canteen. Carrying the three sandwiches, he walked back to Lily and comfortably slid into his seat.

"Here you go." He handed her her sandwich. Lily gently plucked it from him and started to unwrap it. Harry was on James's lap and they were playing a game with his fingers. Lily sat back and enjoyed the sandwich as she saw the father and son duo in action. After half an hour of incessant jabbering and fighting to eat food, Harry finally drifted to sleep.

James turned to look at Lily who was watching him. "You haven't said a word today,"

"Yeah, well, I am tired."

"You should probably get some sleep."

"You know I can't sleep that easily in a moving vehicle."

James just sighed and turned to look into her eyes. "Lily," he hesitated and Lily frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"This is not the best time to bring this up but-" he looked at her uncertainly and she nodded, encouraging him to continue. "But I want to know, Lily."

"What?"

"Why did you go to Paris?" he asked flatly. "Why before four months?"

Lily grew glassy eyed and looked down at her hands briefly. "I – I- " she closed her eyes and sighed. "I was threatened."

"What?" James prodded, surprise etched on his handsome face.

"I was threatened by Bellatrix Lestange, that she would kidnap Harry," she explained, swallowing hard.

"It was his second birthday James and I was on the way to meet you and tell you about our son. I knew I should have come to you earlier but I couldn't." Her throat constricted as she referred to the horrid memory. "She appeared in front of me and caught Harry by his arm and lifted him. Harry was crying out in pain when she started to poke him with her wand." Lily closed her eyes and frowned as she spoke of the painful incident. The image was bright and clear in her head and she wished she could erase it away, along with the fear of the incident itself.

"She then used the Disarming Spell and I was wandless. My head started to ache and spin as the intensity of my hatred towards her grew. I don't know how but the next minute she was stunned and I could think was a way to get Harry out of there. I went back to my parents' house and moved to Paris in 24 hours. I occasionally owl my parents and Alice but that's about it." Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked at him.

"I am so sorry Lily," he said and brought her closer to hug her. "I should have known."

Lily snuggled her head in his chest. "How could you have? You didn't even know whether I was alive or not," she said hoarsely.

"I would never let anyone ever come near Harry or you." James promised and pulled her closer to him.

A small smile grew over Lily's lips. She was beginning to enjoy these train rides more and more. She cuddled closer to James and took a deep breath in contentment.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"I hate how spiders sit there and stare at you as though they pay rent!"

Keira walked into Sirius's office with a tired and a traumatized look on her face.

"Arachnophobic?" Sirius chided looking up from the newspaper splayed over his desk as he casually leaned back against his chair.

"Insect-o-phobic," Keira rolled her eyes. "I hate them all." She shuddered with disgust and saw a teasing smile grow on Sirius's face.

"Aww, even butterflies?" he mock pouted at her as she gave him a death glare.

She shook her head and concentrated on looking inside her bag. "I guess I don't mind one insect," she muttered under her breath.

"Okay," Sirius drawled. "Are you ready to go meet your," he paused theatrically and kissed the air. _"Janu?"_

Keira scowled and narrowed her eyes. "Let's go," she said in a monotone, eyes shooting daggers at the man in front of her.

"Would be happy to, _Janu,_"Sirius chimed behind her as she walked outside.

Sirius looked back at his desk looking to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and bumped into his tall girlfriend.

"Ooh" she said rubbing her forehead twice. "Watch where you go, darlin," she drawled lightly.

Sirius shoved his hands into his pockets and gave her a friendly smile. "Not if I could bump into you." His grin grew, deep dimples appearing on the sides on his cheeks.

Violet had a sleek smile plastered on her face showing off her red painted lips and her pearly white teeth. She caught Sirius's shirt and pulling him close, kissed him. Sirius hesitated for a moment but he duly returned his girlfriend's kiss. Violet's hand slowly crept up to his shoulders and she wrapped them around his neck. Slowly, she ran her hand through the hair on the nape of his neck, her long nails lightly scraping against the soft skin beneath it..

Sirius broke the kiss and pulled her hand from his hair looked into the confused blue eyes, "Whoa! Not the hair, honey."

Violet understood what he meant and gave him a sly grin. "Okay," she sighed, "I actually came here to tell you something and you distracted me."

"Hmm hmm," he still had his hands on her waist. "I wouldn't have if you weren't just that distractable."

"That's not a word." Violet laughed and it reminded Sirius of fingernails on blackboard. "Like I said I have a reason for being here."

"And what is that?"

"Well, my parents are hosting this year's New Year Ball and you and your friends are invited."

"Friends?" Sirius asked her with a confused tone. "All of them?"

"Yes all of them." She nodded affirmatively "James and his girlfriend- uh?"

"Lily," he said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Yeah her, and Lupin and even that girl we met in the hallway. Keira was it?"

"Yeah," Sirius looked at her with narrowed eyes, wondering why she was making this effort to know all his friends that she was totally not interested in the past.

"Ask them all to bring dates and of course dress well." Violet rattled off, "Could Lupin- uh, don't take it in a wrong way, but can he afford a formal attire for the evening?"

"Violet," he said in an irritated tone. "Look, keep my friends out of this. They will be in their own party here."

"Well," she shrugged, "Your wish then."

"Violet, I kind of, have to go." Sirius ran his hand through his hair nervously and saw Keira standing in the doorway with her mouth open in shock. As soon as his eyes fell on her she closed it and pretended to study the finishing of the door and ran her hands over it. "I have some order business to take care of."

"It is really important?" Violet whined, "More important than," she paused and leaned until her lips were near Sirius's ear, "me?"

A chill shiver ran along Sirius's spine and he flinched a little bit before he recovered and pulled away from Violet. "It's important," he pacified her and heard Keira making a gagging noise from behind them. He ignored her as she left muttering something under her breath and looked deep into Violet's blue eyes with as much as sincerity he could muster. "You know how much the Order counts on me don't you?"

Violet looked at him with a pout, that seemed oddly out of character and almost as though she was putting on a façade. "Okay, if you must."

"I must." Sirius gave her a small smile and walked away from her to the door. "Get away from her as soon as possible," He whispered under his breath and walked to the stairwell to catch up with Keira.

She was at the top of the stairs and Sirius caught her just in time. "Hey," he greeted.

Keira turned to look at him, irritation evident on her face. "Done bidding farewell to your girlfriend for the day?" she asked in mock sweetness.

Sirius frowned at her accusation not sure of what buttons he had pushed today to make her act the way she did. "What?"

"If this is how you say goodbye for the day, I wonder what you'll do if you were leaving somewhere for months."

Sirius's frown vanished replacing it with amusement. "Why? You jealous?"

She scoffed and held an expression as though to say 'That's outrageous'. "Yah," she shook her head in disbelief. "I am jealous of _that,_" she pointed towards the door of his office and waved her hands, "that, barf-inducing public display of affection. If you really wanted to do all that," she caught her breath from the huffing and noticed Sirius's sly smile, "get a room!" she finished and turned her back to him. Sirius broke into an all-knowing smile and shook his head as he watched the brunette stomp down the stairs.

He followed her out to the crowed living room. Keira quickly weaved through the crowd and almost vanished out of his sight until he heard a loud gurgling laughter in one end of the room. He walked up to Keira and saw her holding up a two year old in the air and making 'whooshing' noises like as though he was the aeroplane. Molly who was standing next to her grabbed the toddler from her hands with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Now, that's enough Keira," Molly chided and ran her hand through her son's red hair. "If you continue to do that I am sure you can see his breakfast come back up in reverse and it is not a good sight."

"Ooh, sorry Molly," Keira said with a sheepish smile and locked her hands together. "I just can't keep my hands off little kids. They are so cute."

Molly laughed at her good-naturedly. "Well, little Ron here seems to have taken a liking towards you too."

"I am glad."

"Too bad he can't talk yet." Molly sighed and put Ron down. "Not a word, not even 'mama'. You know, George was the fastest to talk. He started talking when he was 13 months old. Fred started eventually and of course, Bill and Charlie started when they were one too. Percy started when he was two years but little Ronnie here is well over two, almost three and not a word. I am worried."

"Oh, don't worry Molly, I am sure someday he'll grow up to talk a lot," she reassured her, smiling "You'll probably have to cast a Silencing Charm on him."

Molly chuckled, her eyes falling on Sirius. "Hello Sirius," she greeted with a small smile.

"Hello Molly."

"Harry started when he when he was 18 months. Lily was crying through the phone, "Keira added, completely ignoring Sirius.

Molly laughed. "Maybe Ron and Harry should spend some time together. Ron will probably start talking if had someone his own age talking to him." Her eyes filled with hope.

"Molly," Keira placed her hand on Molly's shoulder, "If he doesn't start talking with them-" pointing at the twins who were currently jabbering about something amongst themselves, "I don't think Harry can help much. But I am sure he'll start talking sooner or later."

Ron looked up at Sirius and caught his mother's hands. Sirius bent down to him and smiled. "Hi there Ron. Remember me?"

Ron nodded and stuck his thumb into his mouth.

"How about you try saying 'Mum'?" he chided.

Ron shook his head and hid behind his mother and the three adults started to laugh. "I guess he'll talk when he is ready." Sirius laughed.

"Hey Keira!" they heard a voice behind them.

The three adults looked at the owner of the voice. Keira stepped back and hugged him.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Xian Chang," she introduced.

Sirius' eyes grew wide as he looked at Xian.

Xian looked like a typical Chinese man but he was a little taller than what he would expect. He was around 5'8 with a slightly muscular body. He had a warm smile and he looked like he wouldn't dare to hurt a fly.

"Hello!" he said with politeness oozing out of his every pore.

Sirius's eye followed how his hands travelled from her shoulders to her waist and was sitting there comfortably.

"And Xian, this is Molly Weasley," she said pointing to Molly, "And this is Sirius Black. The one I am working with."

Xian politely bowed and smiled without showing any of his teeth. There was something about this guy which was unsettling to Sirius, oh probably the fact that he had a girl like Keira for a girlfriend. He couldn't believe that 'slits for eyes' was actually her boyfriend.

"Hey Xian, nice to meet you," Sirius started off in a hurry, "But Keira and I have to be elsewhere." Xian frowned a little as though to ask where and Sirius didn't give him time to complete. "Order business."

Sirius caught Keira's hand and pulled her through the crowd as she kept looking back at her frowning boyfriend. Keira was at a loss for words with Sirius's actions but he somehow managed to pull her through the crowd. They marched up to the Apparition Chamber and finally let go her hand.

"Hey!" Keira rubbed her hands and frowned at him. "What's the big idea?"

"What?" Sirius asked innocently.

"That? Why did you pull me away from Xian like that?" Keira accused him, "You have a farewell with your girlfriend as though you are not going to live tomorrow but I can't say goodbye to _my_ boyfriend?"

Sirius laughed condescendingly. "I never asked you not to say goodbye."

"Yeah with you pulling me like that I don't know how I couldn't hug him and say goodbye," she said sarcastically, "Oh I could really build a relationship like this."

"By the way, what is he doing here at the Headquarters?"

"He came here to visit me," she answered matter-of-factly.

"You can't just bring him here!" Sirius almost screamed. "These are the dark times. You can't just bring anyone here."

"He is not-" Keira took a deep breath, "What is Violet doing here? She is not part of the Order, is she?"

Sirius looked as though he was contemplating something inside his head. "She-" he broke off "I trust her."

"And I trust Xian and I would trust Xian with my life!" she spat and looked at the insides of the Apparition Chamber. Sirius for once was dumbstruck, not knowing what conclusion he should come to. "Let's just get to St. Mungos." She sighed as the pair of them Apparated to the hospital.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Lily walked into her apartment carrying her suitcase and James followed behind her with Harry.

"Home!" she breathed out a sigh and dropped her suitcases on the floor. James cringed at her statement and quickly ignored it taking a sleeping Harry to his room.

"James, do you want something to eat?" Lily asked softly.

"Umm, just coffee," he replied, laying Harry down. "Lots of it."

Lily nodded and walked to the kitchen, "Yeah, we have to stay awake today, "she said, opening her balcony door and squinted at the bright sunrays. "When do we leave?"

"We?" James looked at her sceptically, "You are coming with me?"

Lily rolled her eyes as she poured water into the coffee pot. "Yes of course."

"What about Harry?"

"He will be with Phoebe. In the day care centre."

"Lily," James sighed, "I- I cannot allow this."

"Allow what?"

"I cannot let you come with me knowing that it will be dangerous. I didn't want you and Harry to come with me here on the first place. It's –" he sighed, "It's dangerous."

"James," she started patiently "First, you are not allowed to _allow_ anything regarding me. Second, Harry will be safe with Phoebe; she is also a witch, actually an ex-Auror, like you. I trust her. Third, I think by know I have accepted the fact that it is dangerous out there. Fourth, we were assigned as partners," she chided and shook her head turning towards the coffee pot. "At least I'd like to think so."

"Lily," James ran his hands through his hair, "You are a wonderful witch, you had great grades in Hogwarts, but this isn't – it isn't what you think it is." He looked away from her for a moment and looked into her wonderful green eyes. "It is not like the mock duel you used to have with me when you were defending Snape. This is real, harsh combat. It kills people."

Lily turned away from him and closed her eyes "I know," she whispered. "I know," she repeated a little louder, "I was there in a combat once James." She turned towards him again. "When Hogsmeade was attacked in our seventh year. You were in the hospital wing after the Quidditch injury." Tears of determination welled up in her eyes. "I know what combat is Mr. James Potter. I know I can handle it."

James and Lily fell into a comfortable silence as they were caught in their own web of thoughts. James took a deep breath and pled his hands on his head. "We leave at 10. Be ready," he said, getting up and walking to his room. Lily's face broke out into a grin of victory. She quickly dumped both their coffee mugs in the sink and ran to her room to get ready.

By ten o' clock Lily managed to wake Harry up, give him a bath, albeit a messy one, fed him breakfast and called Phoebe to inform her that Harry would be coming back to the day care for the day. Lily also informed her about her current "status" with James.

Lily sighed as his placed the receiver down and stared off into space_. 'This is as far as it gets._' She thought with determination. _'I have to talk to him today. No more postponing, no more letting it simmer for a while, no more waiting, no more hiding. It is going to be his choice whether I am going to be staying in Paris or leaving it, permanently.'_

James walked into the living room with Harry catching his hand. "You okay?" he asked.

Lily nodded, getting off the chair and got her handbag. James led the two of them outside and locked the door.

Once Harry was dropped in the day-care James and Lily were on their way to Virée Ruelle.

James was keenly observing the stores as they walked in silence and Lily couldn't help but look at him every few minutes.

When had things gotten so awkward between them? James would usually crack jokes all the time or say something incredibly sweet to make her blush. But now, with Harry out of the way they barely ever spoke to each other. Even when they were dating, they had nothing in common with each other but they never ran out of things to talk about. James came to a halt as he wanted to see the new set of television sets displayed on the window and he looked at them with amazement. Lily stood next to him as he gawked at the contraption. Observing his features, Lily remembered their second date.

_They walked into the restaurant hand in hand and smiled at each other. James being ever the chivalrous, he walked in front of her and pulled her chair before she sat down. She gave him an appreciative nod and mumbled a thank you._

_James sat on the other side of the table facing her and gave a sigh of amazement and looked at her sip her glass of water. Lily rolled her eyes and looked at the menu. _

_Once they ordered their meal, he was still staring at her. She grew all self-conscious and ran her hand over her lips. "What?" she asked him uncertainly._

_"I still can't believe it." James leaned back against his chair. "I am on a date, no, a second date with the untameable Lily Evans," he said without missing a beat and with a special twinkle in his eyes._

_"Well better believe it," she retorted with a hint of a smile on her lips. _

_"I am so winning Sirius's bet." _

_"What bet?" she frowned. _

_"Oh, nothing," James shrugged, placing his elbows on the table and his hands under his chin. "Just that you wouldn't go out on a date with me unless I slip you some Amortentia in your juice."_

_"How dare he?!" Lily said in mock outrage, "He bet that even after he knew that you vaporized a cauldron in our sixth year? No apothecary will let you inside even if you wanted to by an ingredient. Seriously, there are 'beware of James Potter and Sirius Black' posters in all apothecaries in me I've seen them. Unless and until you convince Remus into preparing you some or sneaking into Slughorn's office, you are not getting any." She started again before James could justify his view. "Remus is quite bright and Slughorn has protective charms against you and Black."_

_James's mouth was still open and he closed it nodding. "I see you have done quite the research before you went out with me Ms. Evans."_

_"Research- doesn't hurt anybody." She said smugly._

_Their food arrived and Lily savoured the aroma closing her eyes. "Hmmm. smells good." She said with bright smile._

_James smiled and agreed as they dug into their food. After quite awhile, both of them were sharing their bit of small talk and that was something James was not entirely fond of._

_"Okay," he said, narrowing his eyes and pointed someone behind her with his fork. "Tell me." He said looking at an almost bald, fat guy seated next to a thin, tall, blonde model like woman who seemed to be almost 20 years younger than her. "What do you think is that bloke's story?"_

_Lily laughed gently and turned around to look at the pair. "What?" She asked him taking a sip from her wine glass._

_"Come on, guess that guy's story." He encouraged her biting the food of fork, which almost sounded like a challenge when he narrowed his eyes. _

_Lily who was never known to give up a challenge put her table cloth on her lap and glanced at the couple once more. "Okay, let's say, his name is Doug." _

_James nodded his head in agreement. "Ooh he looks like a Doug."_

_"And she's – huh…" Lily thought for a moment. "Candy."_

_James chuckled as he put down his drink. "Candy?"_

_"Yeah, you know these rich guys. They only date girls who are named after snacks. You know, Cookie, Candy, and so on."_

_"Okay," James agreed. "So we have established that he is rich."_

_"Yes," Lily nodded. "Why else would she tolerate poor little Walter?"_

_"Walter?"_

_"Oh that's his son. He is seven, sweet kid but has large bottled glasses." She shook her head and gestured glasses with her hands. "He loves to read and watch the morning shows on television where they show whales and other sea animals. He likes to blow bubbles into his milk and Candy hates that one habit, not that she likes other habits of his." She looked at Doug. "And poor Doug over there thinks he has to do the right thing by marrying a woman because his ex-wife left him and Walter desperately needs a mother."_

_James looked over at Candy. "Why does he want to give Walter a mother who has legs like that?"_

_Lily shook her head and smiled. "And to think I never went out with you when we were in school." _

_"What?" James asked._

_"We are on a date and you are staring at another woman's legs." Lily smiled, wondering why she wasn't mad. "You are incorrigible Potter!"_

_Even after the accusation, James's expression didn't falter as a smile grew on his face. "Why jealous Evans?"_

_She shook her head confirming a 'no'. "I would let you how much I appreciate your legs, but I just thought I would wait until our 5__th__ date."_

_"You think I would go on a 5__th__ date with you?" Lily chided._

_"Oh yeah," James laid back on his seat with a confident grin. _

_ Lily just shook her head and laughed, not knowing how she was constantly bickering with him for seven years._

"Lily," someone called as she stood staring at James's face. "Lily!" he snapped his fingers. Lily shook out of her reverie.

"What?" she asked him.

"You seemed lost in your own world," James informed her and caught her hand. Lily looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "We need to cross the road," he said, looking at the busy zebra crossing and pulled her along. She walked with him, not realising where she was going she missed a step and would have landed on the hard tar road. A pair of strong hair caught her around the waist and helped her stand up. "Careful!" he murmured. She nodded and followed him.

Once they arrived at Virée ruelle, James started to explain what he had done in his last visit.

"I went to Zonko's and then I spotted Malfoy riiiight about…_ here._" he said, standing in the edge of a dark valley and explained how he heard their conversation with his Extendable Ears. "He said two weeks, at the same time." James looked at his watch and looked around at the crowd. "We still have over 45 minutes."

Lily nodded and looked at a café across the junction of the dark alley. "How about we have some coffee?" she pointed to the café and James looked at her uncertainly.

"I don't –"

"Oh come on!" Lily cut him off. "It's across the street. We can have a an eye on the street and simultaneously have coffee. Besides we can't just stand here. We need to hide or something."

James was about to say something and raised his hands as though he was guilty when she opened her mouth again to convince him. "Okay fine."

"Good." Lily added and gave him a victory smile.

They entered the small café and heard the bells chime. Lily went over to the counter and ordered two lattes. James walked over to the booth near the window from where he could see the street. Lily wandered over to his side on the booth and placed a coffee cup in front of him.

She took a deep sip of her coffee. James looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"What what?"

"Why were you looking at me like that?"

"I wasn't looking." He drifted off, staring outside the window.

"Yes, you were." Lily insisted.

"We need to focus." James tried in his strict voice.

"Yeah but we still have –" she pulled her jacket sleeve to look at her watch, "43 minutes. No rush!"

James sighed, not taking his eyes off the street. He had a very bad feeling about bringing Lily with him. It was as though something inside was telling that he was putting her in danger. But he could help but bring her with him. She was the most strong-willed girl he ever met. She was always persistent, strong and full of energy, like nothing in the world could go wrong. No one can make her day any less bright. But ever since that fateful night three years ago, when she broke down crying, like nothing was ever going to be right again in her life again… that was his breaking point. This beautiful, confident witch was on her knees crying with her heart torn into pieces. He couldn't look at her like that ever again. He needed her to be strong for him to fight. He needed her to be optimistic to wake up the next day and have the will to fight for what he believed in. He needed her to smile to comprehend the meaning of happiness. He needed her waiting for him because he had to fight to get back to her. He_ needed_ her. Period.

"You keep staring but you won't tell!" she said in a singsong voice. "Fine! Be that way." She crossed her arms across her chest, huffing.

James just smiled and shook his head. "What do you want to know?" he asked in a soft, husky whisper.

"Why were you staring at me like that?"

"I want to tell you but you'll be mad at me," he told her in mock seriousness and sipped his coffee.

"What?" Lily rolled her eyes. "Tell me. I won't be mad," she said eagerly, almost too eagerly for his liking.

"I told you so!" he said in the same singsong voice she used moments ago.

"You told me what?" she asked at him confused.

"I told you in the sixth year that you'll be the mother of my kids," he returned with a smug smile.

She punched his arm with an angry grunt and rolled her eyes. "What?" he said, laughing at her as he watched her muttering something under her breath.

"I can't hear you sorry," James inched closer to her.

"I said, I should have known," she answered, pouting at him "I am the mother of your kid. Now where does that leave me?" she shrugged casually.

James froze for a moment. "What do you mean?" he frowned a little and his smile was starting to fade away.

Lily tensed up; biting her lips, she looked at James with uncertainty in her eyes. "James, I- "she stammered, really uncertain of what she was going to tell. "All I wanted to say – actually ask is that, um "she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "What about- uh-"she closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. "What about us? Where do we stand? What do we define this-"she moved her hands back and forth between them, "this between us?"

James froze again, not really knowing how to answer her and in one moment he decided that he was going to spill all his guts to her. No more hiding, no more running away. He decided he was going to tell her. "Lily, I- "

"James!" Lily's voice rose in panic. "They are here!" she said pointing at the window and there were three Death Eaters coming right at them. James and Lily quickly got up from their table and ran to the door of the café.

The Death Eaters were wearing dark cloaks and masks over their faces. But from their movement, he was able to figure out whether it was a male or a female.

'_Get Lily safe, get Lily safe, get Lily safe_!' was the only thing he was chanting in his head like a mantra. He caught her hand and ran down the dark alleys whose corners were covered with soot. He yanked her down and ducked, both barely missing being hit by a spell cast by a Death Eater. He immediately threw another attack against them. James noticed that there were five Death Eaters by then. He caught Lily like his lifeline and ducked into a corner between two buildings connecting the neighbouring street. He pulled her along the narrow space as the Death Eaters followed them. James cast more spells on them and he managed to stun one of them.

Lily tried to duel as she cast a spell on the female Death Eater. The Death Eater flew soaring in the air and crashed against the opposite wall. James just pulled Lily and they ran towards the Aparation area.

"Not so fast!" they saw another cloaked figure pop right in front of them. James cast the Rictusempra curse on him before he could even retrieve his wand. More of them arrived at his side.

James and Lily took a detour and ran the opposite way. By then, people were running around in the alley in panic and chaos broke out. They tried and ducked as many spells as they could and James cast the 'Shielding charm' on them and ran towards the entrance of Virée ruelle, the old Quidditch supplies shop at the end of the street.

As the plan formed inside James's head, he tugged Lily's arm harder. Lily gave a yelp; she stumbled over a rock and fell down on her knees.

"Lily!" James cried in panic. "Get up!"

Lily placed her hand on the ground and pushed herself up. Hot tears of determination were running down her cheek as she limped a little bit.

"What did I tell you the last time, you idiot!" the female Death Eater snarled at her standing right behind them. James raised his wand but was disarmed before he could use any spell.

James didn't let go of Lily's hand as she looked at the Death Eater panting. "What do you want Bellatrix?" she spat.

Two more Death Eaters joined her and stood behind her like as though she was the queen and they were her sidekicks.

"What?!" Lily screamed. "Why can't you get your own kid? Why do you need mine?"

"Don't ask questions to me like that you Mudblood!" she threw a spell at her and Lily fell down on her knees and James caught her around the waist.

"Bellatrix!" James yelled, "You can't touch a hair on Harry's body as long as I am alive. YOU HEAR ME?!" he screamed, his voice breaking with a strange mix of hatred and love.

Bellatrix shrieked with a bone-chilling laughter that echoed off the empty streets. Her unruly hair fell over her eyes, her black stained teeth appearing hideous as she laughed. He walked near him and she placed her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her hand away. "Then consider yourself dead!" she started off with another round of laughter. She walked away from them still reeking in her horrid laughter which was worse than fingernails on black board.

"What the Dark Lord wants, the Dark Lord gets." Bellatrix said still facing away from them as she walked up to one of her sidekicks and placed her hand on his shoulder.

James looked around for his wand and spotted it lying on the sidewalk. He pulled Lily's hand as she shifted and gave a groan of pain. Bellatrix heard her and her eyes grew wide as she saw James reaching for his wand.

"Get him!" Bellatrix bellowed at her sidekick. The cloaked figure stunned James just before he could reach his wand laying in the scurry. "That should teach you to move a muscle without my permission." She turned to stare at Lily who was still in pain.

"Now where is the child?" Bellatrix asked her.

Lily slowly got up, wincing in pain as she did. Still panting and out of breath, she rose her wand at Bellatrix.

"Crucio!" Bellatix cried.

Lily fell down as she felt pain in every inch of her body. She winced and struggled as bolts of pain shot through her continuously. She screamed as she felt as though someone was banging her head with a hammer. Her screams echoed through the walls of the deserted road and Bellatrix watched her lying on the road screaming in pain, completely at her mercy.

Bellatrix's eyes fell on the stunned James whose eyes were wide and held tears of pain as he watched the woman he loved scream for her mercy.

Lily closed her eyes as she couldn't take the pain anymore .She was not going to give Bellatrix her victory and she was not in any way in hell was she going to give up her baby. She gritted her teeth as she felt another wave of pain.

"Oh looky looky," Bellatrix announced as she blew hair out of her eyes but they fell on her face anyway. "Jamie boy here is completely hopeless. Cryin' are ya?" she taunted poking her wand on his throat.

Lily heard her talk to James and even though she was in an excruciating pain, she had to find a way to get James out of here so that he could go and keep her- _their_ baby safe. She was going to protect Harry even if it killed her. "AAAAAGH!" she cried in pain again.

"Watchin' her?" Bellatrix asked as James' eyes still covered in tears fell on Lily. "How do you feel now? Violated?" she stood up and walked around his paralysed body. "Weak?" She looked at Lily and kicked her stomach. James struggled to try and break free with all his will but he felt hopeless. He could not watch the only woman he loved die in front of him like this.

Lily took the blow in her stomach and turned to her right weeping in pain. James could clearly see her face wet with tears and blotchy red cuts had appeared on her clear porcelain skin.

'Lily!' she cried to herself. 'Focus!' she winced in more pain. It was like the pain got worse and worse as the time passed by. 'You have a wand in your hand.' She reminded herself. 'Save James!' she said and closed her eyes as felt another slab of pain on her shoulders. 'Save James, save James, save James…'

"Remember how you and your partner, Fabien, was it? Enter our house. Destroying our sacred abode?" She snarled looked at the sidekick on her right. "He hasn't learnt," she shook her head.

'Save James,' reiterated inside Lily's head. With great effort, she moved her hand. She ignored the pain which was aggravated due to the movement and pointed at James. It took all her might and will power as the counter curse slipped of her mouth.

She didn't know what happened next. All she knew was that she wasn't in pain anymore. She couldn't feel anything except a peaceful silence inside her head. She slowly closed her eyes and everything went blank. She whispered for one last time, "Save James," before closing her eyes to embracing warmth of the darkness that rushed to greet her.

**A/N: Evil, evil me! Even my beta doesn't know what is going to happen.. hehe! So whatcha think is going to happen to Lily? I am asking her to walk away from the light right now but we'll see..**

**My dearest, darling reviewers, I love you (I dunno why I just imagined that creepy Concierge from Home Alone 2!) But i mean it : Realityorfiction, livestrong617, MKaseyM.**

**Merry Christmas you faithful animals.. And a Happy New Year too... *cackling with laughter!***

**You know you love these minibites:**

**Kathy: You know Sirius, sometimes I imagine myself in there with you in the story.**

**Sirius: *raises eyebrows* With me?**

**Kathy: *laughs* No not like that, I just imagine myself going to Hogwarts, playing Quidditch, pulling a lot of unsuspecting pranks and of course get into lots and lots of trouble.**

**Sirius: *smiles* That's not as easy as it seems...**

**Kathy: i know! *sighs and looks into space* But I can't help it. It keeps happening in my head.**

**Sirius:*pulls a knowing smile* Just because it is happening in your head doesn't mean it's not real...**

**Kathy: *gawks!* **


	14. Lily! :all

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I have been cruel and not updating regularly... Please forgive me *Pout pout***

James tugged his hands once more and they finally came free. He wasn't under the spell anymore! He hit his head on the sidewalk before he could register the fact that he was free of the curse. It took seeing the love of his life, lying helpless and comatose next to him to clear his head. He grabbed his wand from the gutter and stood up, albeit wincing in pain.

The sidekicks watched him in surprise and Bellatrix still had her back towards him, blabbing something about the time when he and his partner broke into their house. He stood up and spit the blood in his mouth on the gutter. Anger was brimming inside him for what she had done and a nerve in his head was due popping anytime now. He looked at Bellatrix with utmost disgust.

"Petrificous Totalus!" he yelled and stunned the sidekicks. Bellatrix turned to look at him with her mouth still wide open.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled and Bellatrix's wand flew in the air. She stared at him as though she was a deer caught in headlights.

"Rictusempra!" he yelled as a red light flashed through his wand and landed square on her chest and she fell down. He threw spell after spell at her and watched her as all her energy drained out and finally fell unconscious.

Once he realized Bellatrix was unconscious, his eyes softened, his heartbeat finally stopped racing and his posture relaxed. He turned towards Lily and crouched down near her unconscious body. He screamed, sitting next to her helpless. He beating himself up as tears of agony, sorrow, fidelity fell down his cheeks. He bent down and caught her hand in his.

'Tub tub.' He felt her pulse. He pushed her sleeve away and pressed his fingers on her pulse and felt her heartbeat. "Lily!" he cried. "You're alive!" he cried in happiness and kissed her forehead.

He gently slipped his hands under her knees and another hand on her back. He carried her to the Apparition area and apparated to St. Mungos.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"Hi Keira!" Saundra smiled at her as she spotted Keira and Sirius walk in.

"Hi," Keira said in a tired voice and Sirius stepped behind her.

"No hi for me?" Sirius asked her.

"Okay, hi Sirius!" Saundra rolled her eyes.

"Good, now say it like you mean it." Sirius nodded his head and pursed his lips.

Saundra stared at him for a moment and turned to Keira. "So how are you today?"

Keira sighed tiredly "Just peachy!" she held a thumbs up and then pointed it to Sirius "With this dolt here what do you expect?"

"Yeah makes lives interesting," Saundra agreed in an impassive voice looking at a smiling Sirius. She turned towards Keira. "Well glad you are here. Mr. Desai woke up at three in the afternoon, he threw a huge hissy fit and thank goodness Healer Goodworth was able to convince him that his Lolita would come to visit him in the morning. He took his Medi-potions and was asleep till 8 in the morning. He would up almost civil, and said he would wait for his Lolita to come."

"Awww, how sweet?" Sirius cooed. Keira turned around and gave him a sharp glare. "What? He said he would wait for his true love."

Keira scowled and walked in front of them and stopped before his room door.

"How romantic?" Sirius wiped his invisible tears "I could cry," he continued with his dramatics.

Keira took a deep breath and walked inside Uncle Desai's room with Saundra. Sirius stayed outside as Saundra had suggested. She had told Keira what she wanted her to do in order for uncle Desai to make some progress.

"Hello Lolita!" a deep gruff voice called out and Keira gave him an awkward smile.

"Hello," she said with uncertainty tainting her voice. "How are you today?"

"Good good," he nodded his head as he folded the Daily Prophet in his hands and kept it on his bedside table. Someone had shaved his stubble and combed his hair. With the hair out of his way, he looked like he could pass for being in his 60s or even 50s, but certainly no one would guess he was 87. His handlebar moustache had been trimmed and yet it reached halfway across his cheek. "Sit down Loli," he said in a love-stricken voice.

Keira walked over to the chair near him and sat down uncomfortably. Uncle Desai leapt forward and caught her right hand, catching her by surprise. Even though she flinched at his touch, she didn't pull her hands off her grasp.

"Uh- Janu-" Keira started off uncomfortably.

"Yes Loli?" he asked her with his doleful Bambi eyes.

"Janu, Honey," she carried off and looked at Saundra who was egging her to continue. Uncle Desai followed her gaze and turn to look at Saundra who was standing behind him. Once Saundra felt his gaze shift towards her, she gave Uncle Desai a sheepish smile.

Uncle Desai looked at Saundra and said, "I think myself and Janu need some privacy."

Keira's eyes grew in surprise and shook her head. "No!" she almost screamed "no, no-" she kept shaking her head as Uncle Desai looked at her. "No, we don't need privacy."

"We don't?" he asked with a thick Indian accent lacing his voice.

"No we don't." Keira confirmed, "She needs to be here."

"She does?"

"Yes," Keira tried to calm herself down, "Yes she needs to stay her to give your medicines."

Uncle Desai took back and blinked a few times, "I guess." He nodded his head and Keira looked at Saundra signally her to get the medicines that would make him fall asleep.

"Janu," she started again, "I was wondering,"

"Wondering?" Uncle Desai encouraged.

"I was wondering, if you," she titled her head, "remember where we met?"

Uncle Desai broke out into a fit of laughter which almost scared Keira as she jumped in her chair and threw a fake smile when he looked at her. "Of course! How could I forget?"

Keira nodded "Can you tell me how?" she prodded with an innocent expression on her face.

"It is burnt into my skull Loli, I will never forget it." He said to her sweetly. "It was a warm summer's day in May."

"May?" Keira frowned "It's not summer in May."

Uncle Desai broke out into another round of laughter less scary than the previous round but just as fierce. "Yes it is. It is summer in April in Calcutta, your hometown."

Keira smiled and nodded, almost becoming a little interested in the story. "I must have forgotten that."

Uncle Desai smiled at her, "You must have, huh." He looked at her hand in his and continued "I was coming back home from my trip to Singapore. I was only 18 and I had spent half my life in a ship. My shipmates and the captain, my father was very happy on the prospect of returning to his homeland but I was very reluctant. I used to complain about how it was to be in land, very still. I couldn't help it I was brought up in a ship trained by a private instructor, played all day, was an expert in fishing. I loved the sea. I hated going to the land, it wasn't exciting enough and I there were more people too. People I didn't know." He looked up and stared into Keira's eyes. By this time, she was fully concentrated on what he was saying.

"As the day came to come to the shore and it was going to be our last stop and I was sulking around in the ship. One of our shipmates, your father, whom you hadn't seen since you were seven, was very excited to meet his daughter after eight years. He used to talk about you all the time. I used to imagine a short girl with really long black hair running around in the streets, racing to the dock, once you hear that your father had arrived. But once we anchored at the dock and everybody from the ship started to pour out into the dock I was lost. Like I said, too many people in the land. Your father was standing next to me searching through the crowd for his wife. And then I heard the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. But silly me, you weren't a little girl. You were a lady. You were wearing a magenta purple sari and waved at your father to catch his attention. You walked up to him, one hand on your sick mother's shoulder as you helped her to the docks."

Keira was listening to Uncle Desai too intently imagining a beautiful doe eyed girl with long black hair waving at someone on the dock. She looked at him as he was staring intently at their intertwined hands.

"You were smiling like it was the happiest day of your life. You lit up like it was the brightest day ever and I couldn't take my eyes off you," he continued staring at their hands.

Saundra walked next to Keira and cleared her throat. Uncle Desai woke up from his reverie and blinked at the Mediwitch.

Without a word, Keira took the goblet out of her hands and gave it to Uncle Desai. He looked at the gruesome mud like potion and then at Keira, with doubtful eyes. She nudged the goblet closer and Uncle Desai grasped the goblet. He gulped the potion down and let out a groan of disgust. Keira took the empty goblet from his hands and fluffed his pillows. He lied down and groaned again. She moved away from him when he caught her hand and pulled her towards him. He got up and hugged her as she stood there looking at Saundra wide eyed in surprise. He pulled away from the hug and resumed his previous position on the be, moaning. She waited till the only sound she heard was the deep rising and falling of Uncle Desai's breathing before she inching away from his bed and walked towards the door.

Whirlpool of emotions was running through Keira's head as she walked out of Uncle Desai's room looking at the floor. Suddenly she felt a slight ache stabbing her heart as she as just witnessed someone so much in love and the fact that his partner was not even alive. As she recalled the passion, admiration, adoration and most of all, love in Uncle Desai's voice a familiar feeling was rekindled inside her. 'Will I ever find love like that?' she thought to herself and looked up once she reached the end of the corridor and realised that she had arrived at the waiting room.

She spotted Sirius looking at her with amusement dancing in her eyes as he walked up to her.

"Tough love?" he questioned with the most heart-breaking smile.

Keira nodded and looked away from him.

"I saw you in there." Sirius tried to catch her eye. "It was so-" he sighed mockingly and placed his hands on heart."_breathtaking. _To find a love like that."

Keira took a deep breath in as she felt anger pulsating inside her. She felt like she had heard the most sincere speech from a man who thinks he is 25 even though he was 87 about love. It was not only liberating but - _whew! _- it took the breath out of you.

"I saw you hugging him in the end McHuddle. So, does this mean you and-" he narrowed his eyes with an evil glint, "_Ankit_ are back together, Janu?" he whispered 'Janu'. "Huh, huh, huh." He smirked at her "You and the love sick puppy? Did he say you could get married in the beach and ride off together into the sunset? Or, ooh, knowing him he would sing something for you with his guitar, no, sitar!"

She let out a grunt of frustration. "You know what Black?" she bellowed in a low yet harsh voice. "He is a good man in there. A wonderful man who fell in love and is not afraid to admit it!" She ran her hand through her hair. "When I heard him talk about her with- with adoration, admiration and so much love. She died when he was 25 years old. 25 years! He was way too young, he could have moved on like the most rational thing to do, but he didn't. So you Sirius 'oh-I-have-a-new-girl-whenever-I-get-bored Black, do not talk about him like that. 'Cause you will never be half the man he is with your 'new flavour of the week.'"

Even though Sirius could see how deeply she was affected by the whole situation he wore a smirk and his only intention was to take her mind off it. He knew, given her history, her heart was yearning for a love like that. Being a very bad handler of emotions himself, Sirius thought the only way to remedy this situation was to distract her from all those feelings. Let all the emotions waggle in the back of her head as far as she was wearing a bright smile on her beautiful face and her beautiful blue orbs just shined to its glory.

She huffed and grunted which only earned a waggling of Sirius' eyebrows and once more proving his inability to take things seriously. "Get a life!" she started to walk away.

Sirius smiled at her. "Oh first I had to get a room and now I have to get a life," he said following her to the elevator. "Now, if the great Keira-lini could tell me what else I am supposed to get, I could write it down."

Knowing Keira too well, he knew if he taunted her enough he could get a comeback. And here it was!

She turned around to face him as she punched the button for the elevator with a tight smile. "Tell? I could write a book. '101 things Sirius Black is suppose to get, by Keira McHaughty." She waved her hand in the air and waggled he index finger at Sirius. "Number one," she titled at head "Get out of here!" she said angrily and turned around to look at the elevator door.

Sirius chuckled at the brunette. You know how people distract themselves from facing the emotions or channelling their anger or depression by either listening to music, mowing the lawn, dancing like no tomorrow, well, for Keira she has to channel her feelings into only one thing, insulting/pranking/taunting/teasing/pummelling Sirius Black. How she survived without him all these years, nobody knew.

Out of the corner of her eye Keira spotted Suandra running towards them.

She stopped as soon she spotted Keira. "Keira!" she panted, "Lily Evans is in emergency!"

"What?!" Keira and Sirius said in unison.

"But how can that be? She's in Paris," Keira looked at Sirius's shocked face. "with James."

"I don't know Keira, I just got the message," she said, showing them a piece of paper which was originally folded like a paper plane. Keira saw a couple floating above her head and wondered whether they were all notes about emergencies. She looked at the paper.

_To: Saundra Williams_

_Report to: Emergency room 7, second floor._

_Patient name: Lily Evans._

Keira looked at the note and then at Saundra. "This doesn't say anything."

Saundra looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry. But that's all the information they give during emergencies."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and looked at the elevator. They got onto it as soon as the people poured out of it.

Once the elevator came to a halt, all three of them bolted and didn't stop until they reached the emergency room. Keira and Sirius waited outside as Saundra proceeded to go inside. They looked into the peephole and looked at a number of healers huddled around a very pale looking Lily in a hospital gown. Sirius moved away from the door and ran his hand through his face letting out a groan.

Tear started to well in Keira's eyes as she looked at Lily's sympathetic state and a pale, shaking hand closed her mouth.

Sirius turned around breathed heavily. Saundra came out of the emergency room and looked at them.

"Is there any blood relations of Lily we can to talk to?" Saundra said with an impassive voice.

"I-" Sirius was cut off by Keira.

"No, her parents just passed away." Keira said quickly. "The only blood relation she has is her sister, who is a Muggle and loathes wizards. She won't come down here, no matter what."

"Well, we have to talk to someone."

"She has a son!" Sirius suggested and both of them gave him confused looks. "I mean she has a son with James Potter. I think you can contact him."

Saundra, Keira and Sirius looked around the deserted hallway. "Well, Mr. Potter isn't her right now. This is an emergency we have to take her to the OR immediately, the only way we can make a decision is by talking to him."

Sirius closed his mouth with his hands. "You can tell us. We are very close friends with her."

"I am sorry-" Saundra started.

"I am about to be named as the godfather of her son!" he screamed which drew surprised looks from Keira and Saundra. "If she can trust me with her son then she can trust me with her life." He ended dramatically and Keira's eyes were glued onto him with her mouth wide open.

"Well, then." Saundra said snapping from her surprised stated quickly but Keira however looked like she was fish out of water. "We have to perform this operation on her and I have good news and bad news." She gave them both questioning looks.

Sirius gulped "Good news."

Saundra took a deep breath in and said "Well, she was tortured with the Cruiatius Curse repeatedly for more than 20 minutes with has affected her nervous system and we have to operate on her brain. If we don't, then she will become paralysed. Her eyes can see, her ears can hear but she will not be able to respond to anything else."

"Then what's the problem?" Sirius' eyes glowed with hope. "Perform the operation!"

"Well, it is not that simple." She explained looking a little guilty "The thing is she has to go into a medically induced coma to sustain her health condition during the surgery." She paused.

"Yeah?" he prompted

"Well, there are only 20% chances that she will come out of the coma after the operation. The risks of her slipping into a permanent coma are too high."

Sirius closed his mouth and gave out an angry grunt. He turned around and kicked the wall behind them trying to channel his frustration through his kick. They were giving him an ultimatum. He didn't like it one bit and felt his eyes prickling with something he had not felt in years. No, he couldn't.

"So what you are saying is that she will live like a dead person either way?" Keira said in a soft voice.

Saundra just nodded and didn't say anything. She just gave them guilty yet pitiful looks and things were too much out of her control.

"What happens if she doesn't go into coma?" a faint voice asked and Sirius turned around to spot James sitting on an armchair with a bandage covering his head and his left leg.

"James!" Keira cried as swept down to hug him. James slowly placed his hands on her shoulder moving her away and looked at Saundra with determined eyes.

"What if she comes out of the medical-" he paused, "medical coma?"

Saundra just shook her head. "We can only hope that without any complications we can nurse her back to good health. Sometimes there is more magic than spells and potions. 'Hope' being one of them can be a key reason if she regains consciousness."

James looked at the ground with a cacophony of emotions surging through him. He was the reason why Lily was hurt in the first place. If only he had not let Lily convince him that she was ready for combat, she would have been safe in her apartment with Harry snuggled up on her lap. Guilt was feeding on him like a moth to a flame and he was feeling the reminiscence of the heat.

"Perform the surgery " he said still not taking his eyes off the ground.

Sirius and Keira's head bobbed up to his face as he confirmed his decision once more.

"Are- are you sure?" Saundra asked still looking at him for reassurance.

James simply nodded and the muscle in his jaw twitched as he grit his teeth. He closed his eyes briefly as a wave of hurt and pain washed through him as he picture his beautiful, kind, feisty Lily smiling at him and her green orbs pouring out with one emotion he has always longed to see in Lily's eyes after she left.

"At least we tried," he said not opening his eyes.

Keira laid her hands on his shoulder as she tried to blink her tears away and she felt James's shoulder shift slightly.

"We'll try the best we can." Saundra said with a sigh and walked back inside to the emergency room. Sirius stumped back with a lot of emotions running through his head.

He loved Lily to pieces. She was always there for him when he needed her. Running away from a home was never easy. Yeas, he wanted to get away from the people he loathed but the feeling of not being accepted in a place where they are biologically programmed to love you, does destroy the sliver of hope and is replaced with disappointment and draws a cynical picture about love. James took him in when he needed a place to go. He was a brother to him through thick and thin. He made all his insecurities vanish by sowing a seed of belonging in him and he knew he would always be grateful for that.

But when Lily entered his life, James started to prioritize. Time was allocated for him to spend time with him. He had to share. Things he didn't want to do with James, no, no one was going to take his best friend away from him. Sirius tried to shun her away from their life. He blamed her for a lot of silly things trying to poison James's mind into thinking she wasn't the one for him. But he never really tried hard. He knew how hard it was to find that sense of belonging. He may have been selfish when it came to his best friend but he wasn't cruel enough to make them break up over silly stuff.

In the beginning Sirius did give the 'you better don't hurt him speech' to Lily which made her give him the 'you are a superman' look. She enjoyed it every time he picked a fight with her. She gave him a run for his money with comebacks. But the one thing Sirius was always grateful for was that she knew when he needed his best friend and stepped back without a question.

As days passed by Sirius learnt to love her like his sister and stopped denying the fact that she was ever going to take his best friend from her. In fact, he was even proud of the fact that he was no longer fighting for James's attention but they were fighting for his.

She taught him to share. She taught him to love. James was his best friend. But Lily and James were his family.

**A/N: Hey there cheries!Okay here is the real deal, I am going away for a month and a half and I will not be able to update BUT if Chavi, my dear dear beta accepts I will send her the chap and she can post it for me. As you all know I dont have a laptop but the tab has to do. (Her name is Siana btw)**

**I'm in a hurry now but that doesnt mean I dont love all my reviewers! *Clears throat, in a deep voice* I love you dear readers! Drop a review!**


	15. Oo aar you? : P

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I just disappeared off the face of this earth! Well, I was caught up with something and to apologize and make it up to you guys I am going to update every week, well, at least, I hope so. Sorry guys kinda, lacking in inspiration now. Love you all!**

James limped into his apartment with Keira's help. She hadn't said a word since she found out about the fight. Once Remus arrived he realized that Harry was still in Paris. Seeing that both James and Sirius had Apparated without any problems cross country, Remus and Sirius had volunteered to go fetch him.

Pain shot through his leg and he grunted, clutching it close to him as he collapsed on the couch of his living room. Keira came running to him, worry etched on her face. He grunted, holding back a moan soon as he was settled on the couch.

Keira took out a potion she was carrying in her bag that Saundra had given her so that James would be as good as new the next day. She sat down next to him on the couch and opened the bottle.

"Here take this," she commanded.

"Keira it was a long day today." James pleaded "Please?"

Keira pursed her lips and she assumed a stern expression, but there was slight amusement playing in her eyes. "You may turn 100 but you will protest against drinking pain killers."

"They are not like the Muggle ones, they are bitter," he whined.

"James," Keira said in a shaky voice. "Both my friends where almost caught by Death Eaters and I wasn't there to fight with them. I have an itchy back, male chauvinistic boyfriend and a pain in the arse idiot following me called 'Sirius annoys-the-hell-out-of-me Black'. Lily is in St. Mungos now and I need at least one of you to be hale and healthy by morning," she threatened, her voice quivering and tears glistening in her eyes.

James's eyes softened. Without taking his eyes off her he drank his potion, keeping his face carefully neutral as he swallowed the potion. He must after all be used to it after the number of injuries he had due to Quidditch and even during Auror training. He watched her try hard to hide her tears and shake her head like the stubborn tomboy he knew her to be.

He offered her a comforting nod and pulled her to his chest as tears flowed down Keira's cheeks. She snuggled into his arms and remembered James in Hogwarts, James when he was her Quidditch Captain, James when his headed bobs to meet her when McGonagall used the word 'bombard', how he beat the daylights of her very first boyfriend, Amos Diggory, who was spreading bad rumors about her when she said she wanted to break up. More than anything she remembered how he was the first one to make her smile after her father's death. He was like the brother she never had.

"James I have got to get going." Keira sniffled "Xian might be wondering where I am."

"Okay," was all he could think of saying. "Be careful, knucklehead ." he said with a small smile. he didn't want her to go to that idiot, but he let her go anyway, worrying quietly instead.

Keira smiled softly through her tears, remembering his nickname for her as she strapped on her bag and walked to the front door. "You too, hugster," she returned from the door.

"Bombard!" they said in unison and broke out into loud laughter as she stepped outside and waved. He closed the door behind her and trotted towards his couch.

James leaned back against the head rest and sighed, replaying memories of Lily over and over in his head. He slowly walked towards his room and found that his laundry was yet to be folded. He walked inside and picked out his clothes from the damper. His white shirt was now a not-very-appealing pink in color. He chuckled at Lily's ability to do laundry and how it had not changed one bit. He dug more and found all his whites tainted with pink because of Harry's new red sock.

He slowly paddled to his room and found a note stuck on his mirror in a very familiar neat scrawl that belonged to Lily.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I miss the old James,_

_Cuz frowning doesn't suit you._

James smiled as he looked at it. It was stuck there by Lily when she first moved in with him and he was frowning all day because the 'Chudley Cannons' had lost the World Cup. James never took it off the mirror, it just sat there collecting dust. With a small tear in his eyes he promised himself that he would make Lily the happiest being on earth as far she woke up. With his head on his pillow he slowly drifted to sleep, crying quietly.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Sirius and Remus Apparated to Paris the same night.

Of all the years they had known each other, this was their most silent travel. They barely said a word during the travel. Not that Remus was affected less by the situation but he was really taken aback by the completely uncharacteristic way Sirius was behaving. He had been through hell and back for being an outcast in his family, running away, making his own living and yet giving up who he really was, was something he admired about his best friend but to see him hollow and broken on the inside was a first.

"I think we are here," Sirius said in a hollow voice as they looked up the sign board. It was 5.30 in the afternoon and it seemed like they were closing up.

Remus looked at Sirius as he proceeded to open the door. The door chimed as it announced their arrival. They stepped in and looked at the brightly decorated day care with crayon scrawls of little kids for their coloring. There was a huge television in the middle and a big bookshelf in the corner with wide variety of books for little kids albeit in French. There was a door in the corner which they assumed was the office.

"Oui?" a lady stuck her head out the room and looked at them with questioning eyes.

Usually Sirius would have taken it as his cue to introduce himself and pull out charming smile but all he wore was a dead serious look on his face.

"Hello," Sirius started "We are here for Harry Potter."

The lady came out of the room and raised her eyebrows "Oo aar you?" she asked in a heavily accented voice, frowning.

"I am Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin." he said. "We are very good friends of James Potter and Lily Evans."

The lady yelped in recognition. "Oui, Seerius Black! Lily say lot about you," she said returned enthusiastically.

Remus' face fell as she went on explaining how Lily had mentioned Sirius Black. It was no position or place to feel ignored but he couldn't help but feel as though he was shoved into the background. A little pit was formed in his gut as she continued talking.

She was about to reach the handle if the door but stopped. "Waith, Ow do I know tat u aar really Seerius Black?"

He sighed. "We have known Lily from when we were in school," Phoebe narrowed her eyes at him. He sighed and continued "She always wears her diamond studs her parents got for her birthday before every important exam, she can write in both hands but she sketches only with her right. Till the seventh year she followed this meticulously - 'give James one insult a day kept the psychiatrist away.'" he sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a brief second before his shoulders dropped and focused on a surprised Phoebe. "I am Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin, please give Harry to us we have to take him back to his father in London."

After a second Phoebe rushed inside her office to bring a wailing Harry. Phoebe tried her best to calm him down but after his eyes fell on them he stopped crying and looked at them wide eyed, tears still filling his bright green Lily-eyes.

"'Arry," Phoebe said with her accent still thick. "Go aalong now."

Harry still stood there perplexed and he tilted his head and looked at the both of them. Phoebe urged him to move and he started to walk slowly towards them. Sirius and Remus looked at him with curious eyes. Like a switched was turned on he started running towards the both of them and hugged Remus's legs tightly. Remus looked taken aback for a moment and gently put his hand on his head. Harry looked up at him with beady eyes with tears threatening to fall but he didn't say a word.

Remus slowly removed Harry's tight grip and pulled it. He caught him on his arms and lifted the two year old and kissed him on his cheek. Harry gave a small smile and looked at Sirius who smiled at the both of them. Without a word all three of them stepped outside the daycare, Remus carried Harry on his arm and followed Sirius who was trying to hide his emotions.

"I did see the smile back there Padfoot, no need to hide." Remus teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Sirius just scoffed and wore a funny expression. "She probably thinks we're gay." he returned. Remus started to laugh and Sirius decided to join in. Happy with what he was seeing Harry just started to giggle along with them.

"What are you laughing at young man?" Sirius cooed in mock seriousness.

"You!" he pointed at Sirius and fell into another fit of giggles. Sirius scrunched his nose.

Harry extended his hands and tapped his nose. "Funny," he said. Remus and Sirius joined in together for a hearty laughter.

They Apparated back to England with Harry with them. They thought they shouldn't disturb James that night so they had to leave Harry with the only other person they could think of. Things were going to be amusing in the morning.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

'Have to get to the hospital!' was the only thing reiterating inside James' head from the moment he woke up. He finished his morning chores in a hurried manner and Apparated to St. Mungos.

He had been notified that Lily was out of surgery last night and had been brought to her ward this morning.

He rushed in as much as he could with his hurt leg which was feeling much better in the morning. He was on the elevator to the third floor and he found Saundra standing there with a file and a bright smile.

"Hello Saundra. How is Lily?" he asked hurriedly with anticipation thrumming through his veins. "How was the surgery? I heard she is in her room now, what did the Healers say?"

"James," Saundra said with a smile, "the surgery was a success. She is under sedation right now. We don't know yet if she is going to slip into coma or not. When Healer Goodworth did her morning rounds I heard that she is responding well. I haven't seen her yet though."

James gave a disappointed, 'Oh'.

"All we can do is to hope for the best, James." She patted his back and got off the elevator. James followed her out as she led him to Lily's ward.

Right outside her door was a lean, tall woman with greying fiery red hair and a little Harry standing next to her clutching her hand.

She gave James a crude look and crouched down to meet Harry's eyes. "Harry, sweetheart," she cooed in a sweet tone, "Why don't you go inside and stay beside mummy? Myself and your father have something to talk about."

Harry nodded his head and gave James an innocent look as he pushed the door and walked inside.

"James Andrew Potter!" a threatening tone replacing her sweet one. "You are a disgrace! You didn't even inform me that I have a grandchild?!"

Laura Potter was always known for her dramatics and she was definitely feeling up to play a part today.

"Mum-" he tried to interrupt but she raised her hand up in the air, indicating for him to stop.

"Sweet Lily went missing the last three years and now I have a grandson!" she whispered to herself. "You drove her away because of your madness, she runs off disappearing into the mist and she reappears with a grandchild."

"Mum, it is not Lily's fault!" James defended.

"Of course, it is not her fault!" Laura threw her hands up in the air dramatically. "James," she sighed and cupped her son's face "In so many ways, many, many ways," she looked deep into his eyes and said, "you are like your father. You have his hair, his face, his _eyes,"_ she said "You even behave like him. You always dip you head while laughing, run your hands through your hair so many times a day that if they ever had a mouth they would scream 'Stick you hands up her one more time I am going to charm them into pincers!'." She laughed lovingly and James's eyes softened. "But," she pinched his checks hard, "Do not be like him and let the woman you love walk away from you!"

James yelped in pain as he cupped his cheek. "When did dad ever-?" he was cut-off.

"James, you are 24 years old but we have been married for only 22 years." His mother raised her eyebrows and gave him a sceptical look.

James had a grin growing on his face. "It's in my blood then?"

"Bloody hell!" they heard a new voice near them and both of them jumped.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Laura started with her hands on her hips. "You don't scare me like that!" she smiled as he stepped forward to hug her.

"Hmmm, Mum," Sirius said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his broad torso. "You are like a teddy bear."

She broke the hug and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you telling me that I have gotten fat?"

"Just the holiday weight," he shrugged.

"Sirius Black," she threatened. "You will turn around, come back and politely interrupt our conversation, hug me and then compliment me."

"Hi Laura!" Remus walked up to them. Laura turned around and hugged him. "You are practically glowing. So, I guess you are ecstatic about having a grandson?"

"Yes, I am," she graciously accepted and turned around to look at Sirius. "See what I mean Sirius?"

He paid her no mind, choosing instead, to look into the room where his pseudo-sister lay.

"Sirius?" she called.

Sirius's eyes went bright; "Look!" he said pointing to the door. "Lily is awake!"

**A/N: Haha! Lily is awake! And the whole thing about the word "bombard", LOL, I dunno why but it is such a funny word. I miss my dear friend who used to share this with me. Do you guys have friends who have just drifted away from some reason, different school/college/class/course etc etc and you really miss them? **

**My wonderful wonderful best friend/best friend/"pseudo sister" Thank you for the party and I love you so much. You are like the sister I never had. Thank you!**

**And yah, I Love you my dear readers and reviews. Come on I know you want to , so leave a review!**

**And now to the minibyte!**

_**Sirius: that was really nice there! Remus and Harry. *shakes his head boyishly and wears a bright smile***_

_**Me: yah i know *makes goo goo eyes***_

_**Sirius: Hey, by the way, who is that Xian bloke?**_

_**Me: *sighs dreamily* chappies ago and he still remembers!**_

_**Sirius: *wears a defensive frown* I just wanted to know, since you know, he might be a threat - and you know, you can't trust anyone, - its the dark ages. *he stammers***_

_**Me: Yeah right!**_


End file.
